Smile of Our Happiness
by Kanata renJeeSun
Summary: Kebahagian abadi itu ada … dengan syarat, kau harus mensyukuri segala kebahagian kecil di sekitarmu, benar-benar memahami apa yang kau rasakan, menghargai apa yang telah kau miliki, dan merelakan apa yang memang bukan milikmu./ "Sepertinya dia merasakan kebahagian kita, lihatlah senyumnya itu."/ "Her smile is our happiness too, right?…"/ Last Chap! RnR?
1. Part I : ShikaKiba

::A::C::All::J::S::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Smile of our Happiness **written by RenJeeSun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family.

warning: AU, BL, Gaje, OOC, typo bertebaran, Short fic, dll.

= Sekuel dari Hate and Smile. Masing-masing chap dari fic ini di ceritakan per-Pairing.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

::A::C::All::J::S::

.

::A::C::SK::J::S::

.

Hawa sejuk dan tenang sangat terasa saat melalui jalan sepi dengan cuaca yang dapat dibilang cukup bersahabat. Begitu juga dengan salah seorang laki-laki yang kini sedang berjalan menikmati suasana yang cukup menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Guk! Guk!" Suara anjing menyalak di sampingnya terdengar, ketika dirinya telah tiba di sebuah area luas dan bagi sebagian orang tempat tersebut menyeramkan.

Menolehkan kepala ke samping, di mana seekor anjing berwarna putih cukup besar kini menjulurkan lidahnya semangat dan otomatis dia juga dapat melihat sebuah mobil dengan warna dan plat nomor yang sangat dia kenal.

Melihat itu lelaki berambut coklat sedikit panjang dan berantakan tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mendengus pelan. "Dasar…," gumamnya, "pantas saja di apartement-nya tadi tidak ada."

Lalu dia sedikit menunduk untuk mengelus kepala anjing peliharaannya tersebut, "Kau pergilah duluan, dan temukan dia sendiri, _ne_~ Akamaru?" ujarnya pada seekor anjing bernama Akamaru tersebut, sambil mengeluarkan saputangan berwarna coklat dari saku celananya, dan membiarkan anjing tersebut mengendusnya. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh majikannya, anjing itu beberapa kali menyalak nyaring dan masuk ke area luas tersebut.

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk saat melihat anjing tersebut berlari dengan semangat. Lalu dia pun ikut masuk ke dalam area luas tersebut—area luas yang bernamakan sebuah pemakaman. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan langkahnya terhenti, ketika tiba di sebuah salah satu makam yang ada di situ. Pandangannya lurus ke arah batu nisan, tidak memedulikan seorang lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang menatapnya datar namun sangat intens.

"Guk! Guk!" Anjing putih besar milik lelaki berambut coklat tadi menyalak lagi saat melihat tuannya telah berada di dekatnya.

Lelaki berambut coklat yang dikenal sebagai Inuzuka Kiba tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut kepala Akamaru, tapi tidak sekalipun dirinya berusaha membalas tatapan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Yo! Shino! Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapanya dengan cengiran di wajahnya, menatap nisan sang sahabat yang telah lama pergi. Dan melakukan rutinitasnya setiap kali berada di makam sang sahabat—melepaskan segala uneg-unegnya.

"Kau tahu, entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini aku merindukan seseorang…," katanya. Tanpa sadar lelaki di sampingnya sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi tidak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir lelaki tersebut. "Tentu saja kau Shino, memangnya siapa lagi yang kurindukan selain dirimu?" ujarnya pura-pura kesal, seolah Shino bertanya 'siapa?'

"Dan selalu membuatku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya—maksudku bersamamu," ralatnya cepat, rona tipis terlihat di wajahnya, apalagi saat mendengar lelaki di sampingnya mendengus geli.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin sekali mengajakmu makan malam bersama hari ini…. Yup! karena akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan ujian dengan hasil memuaskan! Oleh karena itu, aku ingin membagi kebahagianku bersamamu," cengirannya melebar dan seolah menular pada lelaki di sampingnya yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Well,_ aku juga ingin mengajak Naruto. Kau ingat Naruto? Makhluk pirang yang sering aku ceritakan padamu? Tapi sayang … anak itu sedang sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan ke-artisan-nya, benar-benar menyebalkan! Sejak debut empat tahun lalu, dia benar-benar melupakanku! Jangan tanya bagaimana Sasuke_-senpai._ Yang pastinya sekarang sibuk menjadi wakil direktur di perusahaan Sharingan," gerutunya, kali ini benar-benar kesal.

"Tadinya aku juga ingin mengajak Gaara_-senpai, _tentunya akan menjadi satu paket dengan Neji_-senpai—_yang sekarang mewarisi usaha keluarga Hyuuga— tapi lagi-lagi mereka tidak bisa, selain karena Gaara_-senpai_ sedang mengurusi kelas musiknya. Haaa~ entah mengapa aku jadi merindukan masa-masa empat tahun lalu. Saat semuanya bisa berkumpul bersama…" Tatapan Kiba menerawang. "…dan juga, saat masih ada seseorang yang masih bersedia meluangkan waktunya untukku, walaupun dia sibuk. Tidak seperti sekarang, yang sepertinya malah berniat mencari _teman_ baru." Ekspresi sinis tergambar jelas di wajah Kiba sambil melirik lelaki di sampingnya, yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan malas.

Dan selanjutnya tidak ada lagi suara Kiba yang berceloteh macam-macam.

Hingga…

"Hari sudah mulai sore, sebaiknya kita pulang," kata lelaki di samping Kiba dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman. Kiba meringis, melihat sikap cuek lelaki tersebut. Dan akhirnya, dengan sedikit perasaan kesal dia mengikuti langkah lelaki tersebut.

Selama perjalanan keluar area pemakaman, tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Hanya suara menyalak Akamaru yang terdengar. Yang sepertinya malah asyik bermain dengan lelaki tinggi dengan rambut diikat satu ke atas.

Dalam hati Kiba merutuk kesal, melihat anjing kesayangannya terlihat lebih akrab bersama lelaki itu. Ya, lelaki yang selama empat tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya, Nara Shikamaru—dan telah menjabat sebagai pewaris Group Nara.

"Masuklah," perintah Shikamaru seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kiba sesampainya mereka di tempat Shikamaru memarkirkan mobilnya. Namun Kiba malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"_Mendokusai … _kau tahu? Kekeras-kepalaan hanya akan membuatmu lelah," kata Shikamaru berhasil membuat Kiba mendelik kesal padanya.

Shikamaru mengedikan kepalanya ke arah pintu mobil, sekali lagi menyuruh Kiba memasuki mobilnya.

Memutar kedua bola matanya malas, akhirnya Kiba menuruti Shikamaru. Lalu, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Akamaru, yang ternyata telah duduk manis di kursi belakang mobil. Dan seolah mengejek, Akamaru hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu melengos dari tatapan Kiba.

Kiba melongo.

"_Well,_ bagaimana rasanya diabaikan?" ujar Shikamaru datar—terkesan menyindir—yang sudah mengambil posisi di belakang kemudi dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Kiba mendengus, "Seperti yang kau rasakan," jawabnya sinis.

"Rindu padaku, _huh_?" tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik kiba, berusaha terdengar biasa, namun dalam hati Kiba mengakui bahwa dia sangat merindukan sosok kekasihnya ini. "Sebenarnya, ke mana saja kau dua minggu ini? Dan setahuku Shino hanya ingin berteman denganku," lanjutnya ketus.

Shikamaru memilih memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengemudikan mobilnya, yang kini telah memasuki kawasan elite deretan restaurant. Lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih sesuatu di dashbor mobil.

"Ini," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sesuatu itu, yang ternyata sebuah kertas berbentuk undangan dengan warna biru-hitam yang mendominasi.

Kiba menatap heran undangan yang sudah berada di tangannya, dan kemudian membukanya. Seketika ekspresi tak percaya tergambar di wajahnya. "Hei! Bahkan Naruto tidak memberitahuku soal ini!" serunya kemudian dan menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan bertanya.

"_Mendokusai … _kau ingat betapa egoisnya Sasuke? Dan kurasa Naruto juga tidak tahu tentang ini."

"_What?_ Keputusan sepihak?" serunya kaget.

"Dan, apa kau pikir Naruto akan menolak?"

Kiba terdiam. Berita ini betul-betul mendadak baginya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah undangan—undangan pernikahan tepatnya. Pernikahan sahabatnya Namikaze Naruto dengan Uchiha Sasuke, namun hal yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah, ternyata Sasuke belum memberitahu apa pun pada Naruto, dan parahnya hari pernikahannya telah ditetapkan seminggu lagi. Kembali pertanyaan Shikamaru terulang di benaknya. Apa Naruto akan menolak?

"Kurasa tidak…," jawab Kiba akhirnya. Kiba sedikit banyak tahu mengenai hubungan keduanya beberapa tahun terakhir, yang sering kali tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu dikarenakan aktivitas mereka yang padat. Dan mungkin Sasuke berpikir bahwa menikah adalah salah satu cara untuk membuat … yah, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat, mungkin?

Lagi pula Kiba merasa, Naruto itu terkadang jarang sekali menolak—atau tidak bisa menolak lebih tepatnya—keinginan Sasuke. Hingga Kiba terkadang berpikir bahwa Naruto itu menikmati keinginan egois Sasuke padanya. Ck, menurut Kiba hanya pikiran Naruto-lah yang paling sulit dia mengerti.

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Sial! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan! Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau ke mana saja dua minggu ini? Dan mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menemui Shino? Memangnya sejak kapan Shino menjadi temanmu?" cecar Kiba bertuntun dengan nada bersungut-sungut.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. Entah mengapa sejak dulu dia sangat suka menggoda Kiba. Baginya ekspresi Kiba yang sedang kesal itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu terlihat manis di matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan jawab semua pertanyaanmu. Tapi, bisakah kau tenang sedikit? _Mendokusai,_" pinta Shikamaru. Yah, walaupun terlihat manis, tapi tetap saja dirinya tidak terlalu menyukai sesuatu yang berisik.

Kiba mencibir mendengarnya.

"_Well,_ dua minggu ini aku sedang membantu Ayah mengurusi perusahaan. Lagi pula aku sudah memberitahumu lewat e-mail," jelas Shikamaru.

Kiba mengerutkan keningnya bingung, merasa tidak pernah mendapat e-mail yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Lalu ia mengerjap polos, "Loh? Memangnya aku belum bilang padamu kalau ponselku hilang?"

_Ciiiittttt!_

Dan sontak membuat Shikamaru mengerem mendadak. Untung saja dia berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" Akamaru menyalak keras, merasa kaget.

Shikamaru melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Kiba. Yang dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe … _gomen_, aku lupa Shika~" kata Kiba melancarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu-_nya.

"Haa~_ Mendokusai _… kalau kau yang seperti itu, sebaiknya jangan menyalahkan aku."

"Tapi seharusnya kau juga khawatir karena aku tidak membalas e-mail darimu, bukannya malah tidak menemuiku dua minggu ini," protes Kiba.

"Kau lupa jika dua minggu itu kau ujian kedokteran hewan? Dan aku tidak ingin mengganggumu belajar."

"Baik sekali," ujar Kiba menyindir, "memangnya siapa yang selalu membuatku batal belajar? Kau harusnya ingat untuk menyalahkan otak mesummu itu."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Hei! jangan salahkan dia jika Kiba begitu menggoda saat sedang serius belajar. "Maka dari itu, untuk sementara aku tidak menemuimu. Lagi pula seingatku, kau juga tidak menolak saat aku melakukan 'pembatalan' belajar itu," ujarnya ringan.

Membuat Kiba terdiam dengan wajah memerah karena kesal dan malu yang bercampur menjadi satu. Kiba lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Lalu mengapa kau sering mengunjungi Shino?"

Shikamaru mendengus kecil, "Apa salahnya jika aku mengunjungi teman kekasihku? Dan mungkin saja jika Shino masih hidup dia juga menjadi temanku."

"Jangan berharap, Shino itu milikku," ujar Kiba _possesive_.

"Dan kau milikku," sahut Shikamaru cepat dan santai yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

_Blush!_

_Shit!_

Lagi-lagi Kiba hanya terdiam dengan muka lebih merah lagi, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Shikamaru. Dan hanya bisa merutuk kesal dalam hati. Kiba menyadari bahwa beberapa tahun terakhir ini Shikamaru sedikit berubah, bukan pemuda malas seperti saat sekolah dulu.

Eum ... _well, _masih pemalas _sih …_ tapi tidak separah dulu, dan Kiba mengakui Shikamaru lebih menarik dari beberapa tahun lalu. Lihat saja penampilan Shikamaru sekarang yang sedang mengenakan setelan kerja resmi, dengan jas berwarna coklat, dan menutupi sebuah kemeja putih di dalamnya yang dua kancing atasnya sengaja dibuka dan tidak memakai dasi, serta dipadukan dengan celana berwarna coklat. Namun dari semua hal itu ada hal yang paling membuat Kiba heran, yaitu kadar mulutnya yang suka menggoda Kiba. Entah mengapa hal itu tidak berubah sama sekali dan malah semakin meningkat. Membuatnya sering salah tingkah dan kesal secara bersamaan.

"Oke, sekarang bagaimana jika aku mengabulkan permintaanmu?" tanya Shikamaru, setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Permintaan?" Kiba mengernyit bingung.

"Makan malam bersamaku."

"Aku mengajak Shino." Kiba memandang sengit Shikamaru, "Bukan kau!"

"Dan kurasa Shino tidak akan keberatan jika aku menggantikannya," sahut Shikamaru ringan. Lalu Shikamaru membalas tatapan Kiba dan mengecup pelan bibir Kiba, kemudian berkata, "Aku lupa bilang, bahwa tadi aku juga memberitahu Shino untuk…," ucap Shikamaru menggantung, dia mengambil undangan milik Sasuke, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di undangan tersebut. "Pernikahan selanjutnya," lanjutnya, seraya meletakkan undangan tersebut di tangan Kiba. Dan keluar dari dalam mobil, yang entah sejak kapan telah berhenti di sebuah restaurant bergaya klasik dan mewah.

Kiba mematung, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. _Apa maksud Shikamaru dengan_ _pernikahan selanjutnya?_ _Memangnya siapa yang akan menikah lagi?_

Lalu dia melihat undangan Sasuke di tangannya, sontak saja degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. Karena nama mempelai di undangan tersebut telah menjadi seperti;

*CoretUchiha SasukeCoret*

Nara Shikamaru

Inuzuka Kiba

*CoretNamikaze NarutoCoret*

"Jadi apa kau bersedia makan malam denganku?" tanya Shikamaru membukakan pintu untuk Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian disambut oleh Kiba dengan senyum cerah dan tatapan penuh bahagianya.

"Apa aku punya pilihan untuk menolak?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum kecil.

"_Mendokusai_ ... sayangnya aku tidak membuat pilihan."

.

::A::C::SK::J::S::

End Part of ShikaKiba

::A::C::SK::J::S::

.

* * *

**Yo! Minna! ^^**

Seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya, fic ini sekuel dari H&S. Hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan readers yang meminta sekuel.

Omong-omong fic ini memang pendek. Dan Maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan. m(_ _)m

Sebenarnya fic ini udah lama jadinya... *nyengir* Dan memang belum sempat dipublish *lebih tepatnya malas publish* #plak

Selain itu karena banyaknya tugas yang menunggu dan beberapa minggu ini juga disibukkan ama UTS -lagi-

Awalnya ini fic mau dipublish kalau udah tamat sekalian. Tapi entah mengapa gak jadi. *gaje*

Oh ya! untuk chap depan adalah Part of NejiGaa.

Satu lagi, untuk updatenya, kali ini Ren sarankan tidak perlu ditunggu... *Emang ada yg nunggu?*

Soalnya mood nulis akhir-akhir ini lagi menurun, jadi gak bisa netapin juga kapan updatenya. Tapi Ren gak akan sampai nelantarin fic ini, kok.

So...

**Mind to review?**

.

.


	2. Part II : NejiGaara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Smile of our Happiness** written by RenJeeSun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family.

warning: AU, BL, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Gaje, OOC, typo bertebaran, dll.

*Setting waktu hampir bersamaan di setiap chapter.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read

.

.

::A::C::NG::J::S::

.

Warna langit telah berubah, menandakan hari yang beranjak petang. Kini seorang lelaki dengan penampilan resmi, sehabis pulang dari pekerjaannya, keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah, dan langsung memasuki sebuah gedung apartement.

Setelah sampai pada salah satu apartement di sana, lelaki tersebut langsung memasukinya. Dia berjalan masuk dan kemudian menemukan seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya sedang duduk santai di sebuah sofa, di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku entah apa, dan juga sedang memakai sebuah kacamata baca.

Lelaki bersurai coklat panjang yang baru memasuki apartement tadi ikut menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, tepat di sebelah lelaki berambut merah. Dan mengambil sebuah remot TV, lalu menyalakan TV flat yang berada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Sebaikanya kau membersihkan dirimu dulu, daripada langsung bersantai seperti ini," ujar pemuda berambut merah datar, tidak melepas pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Sebentar saja, Gaara," sahut pemuda berambut panjang—Hyuuga Neji—pada kekasihnya. Jangan heran jika Neji bisa berada di apartement Gaara, karena sejak setahun yang lalu Neji dan Gaara memang telah tinggal bersama, namun dengan melalui berbagai kesepakatan yang mereka tentukan.

"Omong-omong, apa akhir pekan nanti, kau ada kelas, Gaara?" tanya Neji.

Gaara melirik sekilas ke arah Neji. "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat dan kembali membaca.

"Hem … kalau begitu, ini," kata Neji, seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih.

Gaara tanpa bicara apa-apa menyambut amplop tersebut. Tak berapa lama matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat isi dari amplop tersebut. Selama beberapa saat Gaara hanya memandangi undangan di tangannya dalam diam.

"Sasuke sendiri yang tadi memberikannya padaku," jelas Neji tanpa ditanya.

"Dan aku yakin Naruto belum tahu mengenai hal ini."

Neji mengernyit bingung. "Dari mana kau tahu, Gaara?"

"Karena biasanya akulah orang yang akan pertama kali Naruto kabari jika terjadi sesuatu," jawab Gaara kalem.

Neji menatap Gaara sejenak, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar TV yang kebetulan kini sedang menampilkan sebuah acara musik, di mana seorang laki-laki pirang yang sangat mereka kenal sedang tampil.

"Oh," respon Neji singkat.

Gaara menoleh ke samping hanya untuk melihat tampang datar Neji, saat mendengar nada tak biasa dari respon singkat Neji. Mata Gaara sedikit menyipit, ketika melihat rahang Neji yang mengeras.

"Aku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang aku dan Naruto," sindir Gaara, yang tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang cemburu.

Neji mendengus. Menurutnya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kedewasaan atau apa pun. Apalagi saat melihat kekasihmu lebih memerhatikan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri. Lagi pula Neji masih merasa kedekatan Gaara pada Naruto itu sedikit tidak wajar. Yah, walaupun dia tahu bahwa Naruto telah menjadi milik Sasuke. Tapi, perasaan masa lalu tentang pernyataan 'cinta' Gaara waktu itu belum sepenuhnya bisa hilang. Neji bahkan tidak pernah menyinggung masalah itu sedikit pun. Takut jika akan berakibat tidak baik bagi hubungan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa anak yang terlihat bodoh itu, bisa membuat kau dan Sasuke begitu menyayanginya," kata Neji mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya, tatapanya hanya tertuju pada layar TV.

"Jangan melihat sesuatu hanya dari satu sisi saja, dia tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan," sahut Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa Naruto itu bodoh? Dan membuatmu lupa bahwa dia sekarang telah lulus kuliah karena mengikuti program akselerasi?"

Neji terdiam, dia memang melupakan hal itu. Naruto memang mengambil program loncat kelas, ketika dirinya telah memulai debut di dunia hiburan, dengan alasan tidak ingin sampai mengganggu pendidikannya. Dan jika ditanya siapa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa Naruto itu bodoh, maka satu-satunya orang yang patut dipersalahkan adalah kekasih dari makhluk pirang itu sendiri.

"Sasuke?" jawab Neji dengan nada bertanya. Ya, karena selama ini memang Sasuke-lah yang sering memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan '_dobe_'.

Gaara mengangkat bahu sekilas, "Lalu menurutmu, lebih bodoh mana? Orang yang sering terlihat melakukan hal-hal bodoh atau orang yang telah dibodohi oleh orang yang dianggapnya bodoh?"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Gaara?" Neji balik bertanya, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Gaara. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa pertanyaan Gaara seolah menyindir dirinya.

Kali ini Gaara menghela nafas kecil, "Mengapa kau terus berprasangka yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto? Apa kau tahu, jika bukan karena dia mungkin aku tidak akan bersamamu saat ini."

Gaara tahu, selama ini Neji memang masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan perasaannya, terlihat dari sikap Neji yang kadang sering menghindari topik pembicaraan tentang adiknya itu. Gaara juga sebenarnya masih bingung, mengapa Neji masih bersikap kekanakan seperti itu. Dan saat ini juga, Gaara berpikir untuk membuat Neji menghilangkan pikiran konyolnya itu. _Well,_ sedikit banyak Gaara lelah juga dengan sifat cemburu Neji.

Neji hanya diam, masih menunggu penjelasan Gaara.

Gaara menutup bukunya dan melepas kacamata baca yang dikenakannya, lalu meletakkannya di meja. _Emerald_ Gaara menatap lurus _lavender_ di depannya, "Mengapa kau belum bisa percaya bahwa apa yang aku rasakan ini, sama dengan yang kau rasakan?"

Gaara meraih tangan Neji dan meletakkannya di dada kirinya, sama seperti yang Neji lakukan padanya empat tahun lalu. "Bisakah kau tidak berpikiran buruk padaku dan percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"

Kali ini Neji tertegun. Karena bisa merasakan detak jantung yang berdegup cepat di bawah telapak tangannya, dan juga sedikit tidak percaya bahwa kata-kata seperti itu bisa Gaara lontarkan dengan mulusnya. Padahal sejak mereka menjalin hubungan ini, Gaara jarang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Neji. Bahkan saat empat tahun lalu pun Gaara hanya mengatakan bahwa dia menerima Neji sebagai kekasihnya, tanpa kata cinta terucap.

Entah bagaimana Neji mengungkapkan perasaanya saat ini, yang jelas hati Neji saat ini sedang bersorak kegirangan, mendengar penuturan Gaara barusan. Namun, mungkin karena terlalu senang Neji hanya bisa terdiam.

Melihat Neji yang hanya diam, Gaara berinisiatif mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neji dan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Neji. Neji mengerjapkan matanya, saat Gaara melepaskan sentuhannya pada bibirnya.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau percaya?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan dibuat sepolos mungkin. Neji hanya bisa mengangguk dengan senyum cerah di bibirnya, dan dia membawa Gaara ke dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Aku percaya Gaara! _Arigatou_ … aku berjanji tidak akan meragukan perasaanmu lagi," kata Neji dengan riangnya.

Namun sayang sekali, tanpa Neji ketahui perlahan seringai iblis melengkung di bibir Gaara. Andai Neji tahu, bahwa sesaat tadi Gaara hanya mempraktekkan apa yang tertulis di buku yang barusan dia baca.

Hei! Jangan berharap Gaara si pemuda _stoic_ yang hampir menyamai Sasuke bisa merangkai kata semanis itu. Dan kebetulan, itu adalah sebuah novel yang bercerita tentang sepasang kekasih yang belum bisa mempercayai perasaan mereka. Kali ini Gaara berpikir untuk berterima kasih pada Naruto yang tanpa sengaja meninggalkan novel tersebut di apartement-nya. Hingga bisa membuat dirinya menghentikan Neji dari sikap kekanakannya yang sering berperasangka tidak baik mengenai Naruto dan dirinya.

Tapi tidak semua yang dikatakannya tadi itu hanya pura-pura, dia memang mengutip kata-kata yang ada di dalam novel itu, namun semua yang dirasakan pada Neji adalah sebuah kebenaran. Hanya saja Gaara terlalu sulit untuk mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Dan hal itulah yang sering membuat Neji salah paham.

"Tapi Gaara, apa kau bisa jelaskan, mengapa Naruto bisa membuatku tidak bisa bersamamu?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Oh, itu," ujar Gaara seraya melepaskan pelukan Neji. "Karena Naruto-lah yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu."

_;;flashback;;_

Empat tahun lalu.

Di ruang musik.

"Hei, Gaara_-nii_, apa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Neji_-senpai_?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan biola di tangannya.

Gaara menatap Naruto datar. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto balik menatap Gaara, "Begitukah? Tapi dia menyukaimu, benar tidak?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Gaara dengan mata sedikit menyipit.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Mudah saja. Sikapnya, cara bicaranya, dan juga tatapannya padamu. Dan semua perhatian yang dia tunjukkan hanya untukmu. Ah, lalu juga tatapan membunuh yang selalu dia tujukan padaku," kata Naruto dan sedikit tampang geli saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnnya.

Namun Gaara hanya diam.

Naruto meletakan biolanya di meja, kemudian menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan kembali bertanya. "Apa aku salah?" tanyanya dengan tampang datar, namun penuh keyakinan.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus geli, "_Well_, bisa beritahu aku ke mana Naru_-chan_ yang selalu disebut _'dobe'_?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Kau tahu jika aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Tentu saja, kau hanya terlalu polos dan … ceroboh," kata Gaara santai dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Ck, jangan selalu menganggapku anak kecil, dan bisakah kau tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan?" sewot Naruto.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana bisa kau dekat dengan Sasuke?" tanya balik Gaara.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah kesal, "Dekat kau bilang? Apa yang kau sebut dekat itu ketika dia sering menghinaku?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Dan kau menyukai Neji_-senpai," _ujar Naruto tidak nyambung dan merupakan sebuah pernyataan yang tak ingin dibantah.

Tapi membuat Gaara menatapnya tajam, lalu Gaara menghembuskan napas berat. "Sekarang, siapa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan, eh?"

Terkadang Gaara tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin bocah yang terlihat polos, suka seenaknya dan terlihat bodoh ini, bisa membaca perasaanya dengan begitu mudah. Dan untuk masalah Sasuke sendiri, Gaara sudah menyerah untuk bertanya, karena dengan sikap Naruto seperti ini saja, itu menandakan bahwa Naruto tidak akan mengatakan apa pun padanya.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, buat apa kau bertanya?" ujar Gaara sedikit kesal. Ya, setelah pernyataan yang dikatakan Naruto barusan Gaara jadi berpikir tentang perasaanya selama ini, dan dia memang mengakui bahwa dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Neji. Hanya saja selama ini dia tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Hingga tadi pernyataan Naruto seolah benar-benar meyakinkannya.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Lebih menarik kalau kita mengetahuinya langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan, bukan begitu Gaara_-senpai_?" katanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum jahil saat Naruto bisa melihat sedikit semburat merah menyapu pipi Gaara.

"Sekarang aku tahu, mengapa kau menjadi adik dari Kyuubi," kata Gaara menggeleng pasrah.

Naruto nyengir, "Kau tahu, hidup dengan Kyuubi sejak kecil itu sudah cukup banyak mempengaruhiku."

"Kurasa tidak hanya Kyuubi yang mempengaruhi," gumam Gaara sambil mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"Dei-_nii. _Seharusnya dia juga ikut dipersalahkan."

Naruto tergelak mendengar perkataan Gaara. Tidak salah jika Gaara mengatakan bahwa Deidara juga ikut membawa pengaruh untuk Naruto, entah buruk atau baik. Karena Deidara sendiri juga memiliki sifat jauh di luar logika dibalik sikap ramahnya. Jadi mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan Naruto terkadang sering melakukan tindakan-tindakan tak terduganya. Yah, Seharusnya Gaara tidak heran lagi, karena sifat Naruto itu tidak lepas dari orang-orang yang suka dianggap kelewat jenius nyaris gila yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil.

"Oh, ya, Gaara_-nii_. Mau melakukan permainan yang seru?" Mata Naruto tiba-tiba berbinar antusias.

Gaara mengerutkan kening, "Permainan?"

"Hu-um." Angguk Naruto cepat, "_Err-_ tapi, tidak bisa disebut permainan juga_ sih …_ aku hanya ingin membuktikan apa yang Ibuku katakan dulu, memang benar atau tidak."

"Memangnya, apa yang bibi Kushina katakan?"

"Hem … Ibuku bilang, kita bisa melihat sesuatu yang menarik jika kita membuat orang yang kita sukai, eum … kesal?" tanya Naruto tak yakin.

"Huh? Pemikiran macam apa itu?" sahut Gaara heran.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Oleh karena itu, aku juga ingin tahu."

Sesaat mereka diam dengan pemikiran masing-masing, hingga Gaara yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Lalu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gaara lagi, lama-lama ia penasaran juga.

Naruto memasang pose berpikir sesaat dan kemudian menatap Gaara ragu, "Membuatnya cemburu…?"

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa saat. Lalu, "_Interesting_," gumam Gaara kemudian, seringai tipis terlihat di bibirnya. "So? Kapan kita mulai permainannya?" tanyanya. Yang langsung ditangapi Naruto dengan senyum cerah.

Lagi pula, menurut Gaara, sedikit pembalasan terhadap apa yang dilakukan Neji padanya, tidak ada salahnya dilakukan, bukan?

_;;flashback off;;_

Neji hanya menatap Gaara intens selama beberapa saat hingga Gaara yang juga menatapnya tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Karena mendadak entah mengapa, Gaara merasakan fisarat buruk. Dia merasakan udara di sekitarnya menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, dalam artian tidak baik untuknya. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke mana pun asal tidak berada di dekat Neji sekarang.

Tap!

Namun sayang, Neji tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi dengan menahan lengan Gaara. Dan Gaara hanya bisa diam sambil menatap lurus ke arah TV yang masih menyiarkan acara yang di hadiri oleh Naruto. Namun Gaara dapat merasakan tangannya yang di genggam Neji mulai berkeringat.

"Ah, jadi itu alasannya, mengapa kalian terlihat sangat 'akrab' selama beberapa hari waktu itu (seminggu sebelum festival)? Dan seolah mengabaikan aku? Lalu, saat Naruto menghilanglah kau berhenti mempermainkanku. Dan mengatakan bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, begitu ya?" gumam Neji seraya manggut-manggut dengan wajah tenang, dan memasang pose pura-pura berpikir. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan Gaara yang memucat. "Kau tahu, bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Kesal, marah, kecewa dan sakit secara bersamaan," lanjut Neji sambil menghela nafas kecil, sedikit mendramatisir.

Gaara sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Namun dalam hati ia merasa was-was.

Neji menyeringai dan tiba-tiba ia langsung saja menghentakan tangan Gaara dengan kuat hingga Gaara kembali duduk dan langsung menghadapnya. "Dan … kau pasti tahukan, Gaara? pembalasan itu biasanya lebih _menarik_," katanya.

_Shit! _

Tanpa bisa dicegah Gaara menelan ludahnya gugup dan merasakan cengkraman Neji di lengannya semakin erat. Dan Gaara hanya bisa menyesali apa yang diceritakannya tadi. Ck, entah mengapa mendadak Gaara merasa ia ketularan kebodohan _adik_nya itu.

"Nah, Gaara … sebaiknya kau memilih hukumanmu sendiri. Tidak bisa berjalan selama tiga hari atau … seminggu?" ujar Neji.

Gaara menatap _horror_ Neji ketika dia bisa _lavender_ di depannya berkilat mengerikan. Seperti ingin memakannya bulat-bulat. Tentu saja Gaara tahu jika itulah yang diinginkan Neji saat ini. Yah, dan sepertinya firasat buruk Gaara terbukti sudah. Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya bisa melontarkan beragam kutukan untuk sang kekasih dalam hati, yang kini telah membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman agresifnya.

Satu hal yang betul-betul Gaara mengerti hari ini. Balas dendam itu teramat sangatlah tidak baik.

_Err—_ Gaara, ke mana saja dirimu? =_="a

Namun ketika Neji hendak melanjukan kegiatan mereka lebih jauh, mendadak Gaara melakukan penolakan. "Ne—ji… mmph! Stop!"

"Ck, apa?" protes Neji dengan nada tak suka saat Gaara mendorongnya namun tidak cukup kuat hingga hanya memberikan sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"Besok aku ada kelas," kata Gaara singkat. Gaara benar-benar bersyukur saat kesadarannya kembali dari berbagai macam sentuhan Neji yang selalu menghanyutkannya itu. Dan maaf saja, dia tidak ingin mengajar dengan keadaan menahan sakit dan juga lelah besok.

Neji menatapnya sejenak. "Tidak," jawabnya tak mau berkompromi.

Gaara hendak membuka mulutnya menyanggah Neji namun sudah terlebih dahulu Neji kembali membungkam Gaara dengan bibirnya. Yang tentu saja mendapat protes keras dari Gaara. Dan untuk kedua kalinya pemberontakan Gaara berhasil, walau dengan susah payah.

"Neji," panggil Gaara dengan nada hampir berupa rengekan. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Neji berhenti. Karena Ini pertama kalinya Neji mendengar nada itu dari Gaara. Neji kemudian mendesah pelan karena hasratnya tertahan, namun akhirnya dia menuruti keinginan Gaara.

"Satu syarat, Gaara," ujarnya yang masih belum mau melepaskan Gaara begitu saja. Gaara tak berkomentar. Dia hanya sekilas menyipitkan matanya, namun dalam hati sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Neji ajukan sebagai syarat.

"Menikahlah denganku," kata Neji dengan tegasnya dan bukan sebuah ajakan, melainkan pernyataan yang hampir seperti tuntutan mutlak.

Seketika Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan. Ck, tepat seperti apa yang dipikirkan Gaara. Asal tahu saja bukan hanya sekali Neji melamarnya. "Tidakkah kau tinggal bersamaku itu cukup?" kata Gaara, yang berupa penolakan atas ajakan Neji tersebut.

"Kau tahu, bahwa itu tidak akan cukup, Gaara," sahut Neji sedikit kesal.

Ya, dia kesal karena hal ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Gaara menolak lamarannya. Bahkan Neji sudah melamar Gaara sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Namun jawaban yang sama selalu di terimanya. Bahwa Gaara belum ingin menikah dengannya. Karena bagi Gaara sendiri mereka berdua masih terlalu muda untuk terikat hubungan pernikahan. Tapi untuk Neji sendiri usia bukanlah masalah untuk kapan mereka berdua memulai pernikahan. Karena Neji hanya ingin Gaara menjadi miliknya secara legal (?). Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?

Gaara tidak juga berkomentar; membuat Neji lagi-lagi mendesah frustasi. "Berapa lama Gaara?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Sepuluh tahun," jawab Gaara ringan—sangat ringan yang langsung mengerti maksud Neji.

Neji menatap Gaara tak percaya. Sepuluh tahun? Apa Gaara serius ingin menerima lamarannya sepuluh tahun lagi? Ck, memangnya masih ada jaminan dia masih hidup sepuluh tahun lagi? Apa Gaara lupa jika dirinya bukan vampire yang memiliki kehidupan abadi?

"Enam bulan," tawar Neji, layaknya nawar baju di pasar.

Gaara mengernyit, "Sembilan tahun," sahut Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Astaga, Gaara! Kau tahu? Aku bukan vampire yang dapat hidup abadi. Dan kenapa aku berpikir kau seperti vampire yang takut menghilangkan kehidupan manusiawiku?"

Gaara mendengus. "Haha. Lucu sekali," tanggap Gaara tak minat dengan gurauan Neji yang mengingatkannya tentang cerita cinta segitiga antara vampire, manusia, dan werewolf.

"Oh~ Ayolah Gaara, apa salahnya menikah saat kau masih muda? Lagi pula, Naruto juga akan menikah minggu depan," bujuk Neji.

"Sayangnya, aku bukan Naruto yang sebodoh itu untuk menikah sekarang."

"Bukannya tadi kau mengatakan Naruto itu pintar?"

"Ya. Tapi juga tidak lebih pintar dariku."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan napas berat, "Ok, Gaara. Satu tahun untuk masaku."

"Lima tahun, itu batasku. Terima atau tidak sama sekali," kata Gaara yang kali ini tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan.

Neji sedikit melebarkan matanya. "_What?_ Tid—Oke Gaara," ujar Neji pasrah yang tadinya ingin menolak. Dan kemudian hanya keheningan melanda mereka yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Namun mendadak suara dering ponsel memecah keheningan tersebut. Yang ternyata berasal dari ponsel Gaara dan menandakan sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Gaara meraih Ponselnya yang di letakan di meja. Dan hal tersebut juga menarik perhatian Neji, apalagi saat Gaara beberapa kali meliriknya ketika membaca pesan di ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji.

"Naruto."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Neji mengernyit ketika melihat _emerald _di depannya berkilat ragu.

"Bukan hal penting," jawab Gaara cepat—terlalu cepat. Hingga Neji menatapnya curiga.

"Berikan padaku," ujar Neji menadahkan tangannya, meminta Gaara membiarkannya melihat pesan tersebut.

Gaara menatap ponsel dan tangan Neji bergantian. Lalu mengembuskan napas kecil dan memberikan ponselnya pada Neji. Neji menerima ponsel tersebut dan kemudian membaca pesan yang dikirim Naruto. Tak berapa lama kemudian senyum miring terlihat di bibirnya dan Gaara berusaha mengacuhkan hal itu dengan menonton TV.

"Gaara, kurasa sekarang aku mengetahui alasan, mengapa banyak orang yang menyayangi makhluk pirang ini. Dan sepertinya aku juga mulai menyayanginya. Haa~ dia benar-benar pembawa kebahagian bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Benar begitu 'kan Gaara?" kata Neji menatap Naruto yang berada di layar TV dengan senyum puas.

"Selamat untuk kebahagianmu," sahut Gaara sarkatis nan sinis.

Namun Neji mengabaikan nada sarkas itu dan malah tersenyum lebar. "Jadi Gaara, tak mungkin 'kan kalau kau menolak permintaan adik tersayangmu?" kata Neji berbisik di telinga Gaara, hingga membuat tubuh Gaara meremang. "Lalu … bagaimana kalau kau menerima hukumanmu kali ini tanpa protes? Toh, kau pun tahu. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi besok," tambahnya dengan seringai yang kembali muncul. Dan seketika Neji pun melaksanakan hukuman tersebut, membuat Gaara kali ini hanya bisa berpasrah diri. Karena dia tahu, tidak mungkin kali ini Neji akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Jika Neji merasa bahwa kali ini dia mulai menyayangi Naruto, maka hal sebaliknya yang Gaara rasakan terhadap Naruto. Mendadak ia ingin mengutuk adiknya itu.

.

**From: Naru-chan**

**To: Gaara-nii**

**Gaara, besok sebaiknya luangkan waktumu, batalkan semua jadwalmu. Kiba mengundang kita merayakan kelulusannya besok.**

**PS: Hari ini Sasuke melamarku. ^^**

**PSS: Bagaimana jika kau juga menerima lamaran dari Neji? Kurasa menikah muda bukan hal yang buruk. 8D Dan aku harap pernikahan kalian bisa aku lihat secepatnya. ^_^ **

**Bye~**

**Your Otouto… ;)**

.

::A::C::NG::J::S::

End Part of NejiGaara.

::A::C::NG::J::S::

.

* * *

Eum, well… hanya ini yang ada di kepala Ren…

Jadi langsung aja…

Kritik dan saran? Perlu dilanjut atau tidak, nih?

Review? ^^


	3. Part III : ItaKyuu

::A::C::IK::J::S::

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Smile of our Happiness** written by RenJeeSun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family.

warning: AU, BL, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Gaje, OOC, typo bertebaran, dll.

*Setting waktu hampir bersamaan di setiap chapter.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read

.

::A::C::IK::J::S::

.

.

::A::C::IK::J::S::

.

Langit telah menggelap namun tak menyurutkan pengunjung untuk datang ke sebuah gedung yang letaknya terpencil. Gedung yang bernama Akatsuki Art café tersebut memang telah cukup ramai di waktu seperti ini. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak biasa di dalam gedung tersebut, entah mengapa, aura di A'A café menjadi lebih suram, dan dingin.

Lalu di salah satu tempat duduk depan meja bar, terlihat seorang lelaki beriris emas dengan stelan casual, sedang menatap sebuah undangan di tangannya dengan wajah berkerut heran.

"Hei, memangnya undangan ini bermasalah, ya?" tanya lelaki beriris emas tersebut pada seorang pria berambut oranye, yang dikenal sebagai barista dan pemilik café tersebut.

Pein menatap pelanggan barunya dengan wajah lelah. "Undangan itu tidak bermasalah, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah siapa yang menjadi mempelainya. Eum, Tuan …"

"Shukaku," ujar lelaki beriris emas tersebut memperkenalkan diri. "Eh? Tapi bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Seharusnya sebagai kakak, dia mendukungnya, benar tidak? Tapi kenapa dia malah marah-marah seperti itu, _sih_?" tanya Shukaku beruntun, yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang laki-laki berambut oranye kemerahan, yang sedang _menguasai_ hampir setengah ruangan café.

Laki-laki yang kita kenal sebagai Namikaze Kyuubi itu sedang menatap bengis ke arah dinding. Di mana pada dinding tersebut, terdapat sebuah foto seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_ dengan wajah datarnya, foto Uchiha Sasuke.

Syut! Syut!

Tak! Tak!

"MAMPUS KAU ANAK AYAM SIALAN!" teriak Kyuubi emosi nan sarap.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika kalian melihat apa yang dilakukan laki-laki yang telah berstatus sebagai direktur di Rasengan Corp ini. Kyuubi dengan bertubi-tubi melempar pisau-pisau mini pada foto Sasuke. Hingga membuat foto tersebut rusak parah, wajah Sasuke sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi.

Sebenarnya, Kyuubi ingin —super duper sangat ingin— bahwa yang dilempar pisau itu Sasuke asli. Namun sayang, sang adik tercintanya sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak menghilangkan nyawa si anak ayam, karena hal itu juga akan berdampak buruk pada nyawa Naruto. Intinya, semenjak sang adik menyatakan perasaannya empat tahun lalu di depan semua keluarganya. Kyuubi belum sepenuhnya menerima hubungan mereka, dan puncaknya adalah seminggu yang lalu, dimana si anak ayam meminta restu pada keluarga Namikaze untuk meminang si anak bungsu.

Awalnya, Minato dan Kyuubi tidak berniat menerima lamaran bungsu Uchiha tersebut, tapi dengan liciknya Sasuke sudah menyebar undangan terlebih dahulu dan ternyata semua hal telah dipersiapkannya tanpa melibatkan Minato dan Kyuubi. Akan tetapi, melibatkan Tsunade selaku pihak yang paling mendukung hubungan SasuNaru dan sekaligus nyonya besar di Namikaze family yang hak suaranya paling mutlak di antara mereka semua.

Jadi, mereka berdua tidak bisa mencegah pernikahan SasuNaru, karena bagaimana pun tidak mungkin mereka mempermalukan keluarga mereka dengan membatalkan undangan tersebut. Tsunade pun sudah tidak mempan diancam dengan apa pun lagi. Bagi Tsunade membahagiakan cucu tersayangnya itu adalah prioritas utama dibanding dirinya sendiri. Ouh … sungguh nenek yang pengertian.

Syut! Syut!

Tak! Tak!

"DASAR ANAK AYAM SIALAN! BRENGSEK!"

Melihat kemarahan Kyuubi itu, dua orang yang berada di meja bar menghela napas berat bersamaan dengan pikiran yang berbeda.

"Tidak bisakah dia berhenti melakukan hal itu?" ujar Shukaku, lama-lama ia ngeri juga melihat temannya jadi stress begitu.

Awalnya Shukaku datang ke Konoha karena ingin berlibur, dan sekaligus menemui para sahabatnya (Kyuubi dan Sasori) yang sekarang pada _ngungsi _ke Konoha. Namun sayangnya, Shukaku mengunjungi Kyuubi di kantornya disaat yang tidak tepat. Bahkan dia sempat menjadi sasaran kemarahan Kyuubi tadi. Untung saja hal itu tidak berlangsung lama dan setelahnya dia hanya mengikuti Kyuubi ke A'A café. Dan, yah … kemudian Kyuubi bertingkah seperti sekarang. Ngamuk tak jelas nan bikin merinding semua orang yang berada di café ini.

Ya, tingkah abnormal Kyuubi-lah yang membuat sebagian aura café menjadi lebih dingin, suram, dan _horror_. Tapi anehnya para pengunjung malah asyik menonton Kyuubi yang sedang mengamuk, namun dengan jarak aman untuk menonton. Entah apa maksudnya, terlihat menarik mungkin?

"Mengapa kau tidak menghentikannya saja? Bukankah kau temannya?" tanya Pein. Shukaku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'apa kau bercanda?'

"Maaf saja, aku masih sayang nyawa," jawab Shukaku, yang benar-benar tidak ingin terkena pisau nyasar. Sudah cukup tadi dia bertahan dari serangan lemparan Kyuubi di kantornya.

Pein sendiri juga sudah angkat tangan jika café dijadikan tempat penyalur emosi. Betapa Pein sangat merindukan hari-hari dimana sang makhluk berkepala merah itu masih bersikap manis dan sopan saat pertama kali datang ke café-nya. Eum ... sepertinya ada yang janggal ...

Bagaimana mungkin Kyuubi bersikap manis? Dan sopan?

Hei! apa kepala Pein baru saja terbentur?

Oh tidak, tentu saja tidak. Memang benar waktu pertama kali datang ke café-nya ini, Kyuubi tidak pernah bertindak brutal dan bahkan bersikap pendiam, itulah mengapa Pein beranggapan Kyuubi itu sopan dan manis.

Saat itu, hari dimana Kyuubi baru saja kabur dari Suna, dan tanpa sengaja dia tiba di A'A café. Lalu demi membiayai hidupnya, mulanya Kyuubi kerja di A'A café. Dia memanfaatkan bakatnya untuk menghibur pengunjung café, yah tidak berbedalah dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Bedanya jika Kyuubi kerja untuk mendapatkan uang, kalau Naruto hanya untuk sebuah kesenangan saja. Intinya, Kyuubi dulu tidak pernah berbuat kerusakan di café-nya ini, bisa dibilang dia jarang menunjukan emosinya.

Nah, kenapa semua bisa berubah?

Tidak lain karena itu semua diakibatkan oleh big bos Sharingan Ent. Uchiha Itachi. Berawal dari mulut sinis nan dinginnya.

_;;flashback;;_

Hari menjelang malam, seperti biasa para pengunjung telah memenuhi A'A café. Salah satunya adalah seorang laki-laki berwajah datar, yang baru saja memasuki café tersebut.

"Yo! Itachi, kau datang hari ini?" sapa Pein.

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan dari Itachi. Pein mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, sudah biasa dengan sikap sahabatnya itu dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan Itachi sendiri sedang mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, hingga tatapannya terpaku pada seorang laki-laki berambut merah di atas panggung.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Itachi.

Awalnya Pein memasang raut bingung, namun saat melihat ke mana arah tatapan Itachi, Pein langsung mengerti. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Pein tidak nyambung, sekaligus iseng. Yah, habis … ini pertama kalinya Pein melihat tatapan Itachi tertarik akan sesuatu,_ sih._

"Mungkin."

"Wow! _Surprise_!" seru Pein, kaget. "Oke, namanya Kyuubi, dia baru bekerja dua hari di sini," lanjut Pein, mendadak jadi antusias sendiri.

Itachi hanya diam. Dia hanya menatap laki-laki bernama Kyuubi di atas panggung itu intens.

"Hei Kyuubi! Kemari sebentar!" panggil Pein nyaring, sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan bermaksud memperkenalkan Itachi dengan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang mendengar panggilan bosnya itu menoleh ke arah Pein. Dalam diam Kyuubi berjalan ke arah meja bar. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi datar, sesampainya di hadapan Pein.

"Hei, apa yang tadi itu kau sebut tarian?" ujar Itachi kalem, yang berada tepat di samping Kyuubi dan sebelum sempat Pein menjawab Kyuubi.

Kyuubi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Sedangkan Pein bersedekap dengan memandang Itachi heran, mencerna maksud Itachi berkata seperti itu pada Kyuubi.

"Itu tadi hanya terlihat seperti tarian anak kecil yang membosankan di mataku," lanjut Itachi dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Sejenak Kyuubi menatap Itachi dari atas hingga bawah, "Kita kenal?" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah bosan dan ekspresi tak peduli.

Bukannya tersinggung Itachi malah tersenyum. Pein mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, takut jika matanya sedang sakit atau apa, melihat sahabatnya yang hobi berekspresi _stoic _itu kini tersenyum, dan Pein baru pertama kali melihatnya. _Menarik_, Pein membatin.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab Itachi.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, mataku terlalu sakit melihat tarianmu itu." Itachi masih mempertahankan senyumnya, yang bagi Kyuubi terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

Twitch!

Sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Kyuubi, "Jika begitu, bukankah lebih baik kau tidak usah melihat saja?" sengit Kyuubi.

"Ah, apa kau tidak terima dengan apa yang kukatakan?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Apa kau berharap aku tertawa ketika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" ujar Kyuubi dingin.

Senyum Itachi melebar, "_Well_, kurasa itu lebih baik."

Kening Kyuubi berkedut kesal. "Apa kau berniat mencari masalah denganku, Keriput?"

Ekspresi Itachi yang tadinya tersenyum kini berubah dingin, setelah mendengar kata paling sakral baginya keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Dia sangat benci jika ada yang menghina tanda lahir di wajahnya yang memang mirip keriput itu.

"Seharusnya, kalau kau memang penari professional, kau siap dengan seseorang yang mengkritik atau pun tidak suka dengan tarianmu. Lagi pula, apa yang kau lakukan tadi hanya seperti tarian bayi di mataku," ujar Itachi sinis.

"Hei, kau tahu? Keriputmu itu juga seperti Pak Tua yang sedang bertapa (?). Dan itu juga membuat mataku sakit," balas Kyuubi tak kalah sinis. "Ah, seharusnya kau juga bisa menerima kritik seseorang, jika kau juga memiliki wajah yang professional (?). Tidak semua orang menyukai keriput di wajahmu itu," tambah Kyuubi sengit saat melihat Itachi menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh, dan sangat niat menghina makhluk berwajah lempeng nan dingin di depannya.

Itachi tidak membalas, hanya diam dengan tatapan dan hawa mengerikan di sekitarnya. Hal itu juga sudah cukup membuat Pein mundur selangkah dari tempatnya dan sebenarnya ingin tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuubi itu, bahkan beberapa pengunjung pun cekikikan mendengarnya. Tapi Pein masih sayang nyawa, jadi dia hanya berusaha menahan tawanya saja.

Dalam hati Pein bingung dan heran dengan sikap Itachi kali ini. Padahal, barusan dia mengatakan bahwa mungkin dia menyukai Kyuubi, tapi mengapa sekarang ia seolah ingin membuat Kyuubi marah? Dan menurut pengamatannya, tarian Kyuubi tadi sudah termasuk dalam kategori penari professional, tapi mengapa Itachi mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya? Sungguh, Pein benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan big bos satu ini.

Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan di antara Itachi dan Kyuubi, dengan hawa mengerikan di masing-masing pihak.

Hingga…

"HAHAHAHAHA … Menarik, menarik." Itachi tiba-tiba saja tertawa tak jelas nan stress.

Menurut Itachi balasan perkataan Kyuubi padanya tadi, merupakan suatu hal yang menarik, karena belum pernah ada sebelumnya yang berani berkata begitu padanya. Memang tadi dia sengaja memancing amarah Kyuubi, dengan tujuan melihat reaksi Kyuubi. Dan saat Kyuubi memperlihatkan reaksi yang tak disangkanya—balik menghina Itachi—dan itu malah membuatnya, entah mengapa ingin tertawa.

Semua yang ada di café tersebut cengo.

Kyuubi berjengit _ilfeel _melihat tingkah Itachi yang berubah drastis.

"Hei, Muka Paku, kurasa orang ini butuh perawatan," ujar Kyuubi tanpa menatap Pein.

Pein mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sedikit memicingkan matanya, merasa ragu jika dialah yang dimaksud Kyuubi dengan 'muka paku'.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Pein memastikan.

Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pein, "Memangnya siapa lagi yang memakai paku di wajahnya selain dirimu, Bos? Sebaiknya cepat kau berikan perawatan pada kepala si Keriput itu, jika tidak, mungkin otaknya semakin tidak waras," ujar Kyuubi seraya berlalu pergi dari hadapan Pein dan juga Itachi yang kini terdiam. Pein memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, hingga dia hanya bisa diam. Mungkin masih terlalu tidak percaya jika memang ialah yang dijuluki 'muka paku' oleh Kyuubi.

Diam.

Diam.

Dia—"HAHAHAHAHA … MUKA PAKU." Itachi Lagi-lagi tertawa edan, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Pein. Membuat si empunya muka yang ditunjuk itu menahan kekesalan dan rasa malu yang teramat sangat. Wajah Pein yang dipenuhi _piercing_ itu memerah. Tapi Pein hanya bisa diam ditertawai oleh Itachi begitu. Karena menurutnya, Itachi yang tertawa tak jelas itu lebih mengerikan dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Itachi tambah mengerikan dengan melampiaskan kekesalan dan rasa malunya.

"Hei! Hei! Kau! Kepala merah!" panggil Itachi pada Kyuubi yang belum terlalu jauh melangkah dan sudah berhenti dari tawanya. Yah, di mana-mana Uchiha paling cepat mengendalikan ekspresinya.

Sedikit menggeram, Kyuubi berbalik menatap Itachi tajam yang mengatainya kepala merah.

Itachi tersenyum manis, "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya. "Kyuubi," jawabnya dengan enggan, dan berbalik lagi, tidak mau berlama-lama meladeni Itachi yang dianggapnya tidak waras.

"_Yoroshiku ne, _Kyuu_-chan~_" ujar Itachi.

Tap! Langkah Kyuubi kembali berhenti dan berbalik.

Syut!

Tak!

Pengunjung café memandang Kyuubi _horror_. Saat dengan kecepatan tak kasat mata, Kyuubi melemparkan sebuah garpu—yang didapatnya dari meja di dekatnya—ke arah Itachi, dan sengaja tidak mengenai Itachi langsung, hanya sedikit meleset dan melukai pipi kiri Itachi, lalu garpu tersebut menancap pada dinding (?).

"Sekali lagi kau berani memanggilku seperti itu, maka tamat riwayatmu," ancam Kyuubi serius.

_Well_, kali ini Itachi mengakui bahwa dia terkejut, dan memang tidak sempat mengantisipasi tindakan Kyuubi padanya. Tapi bukannya malah kesal atau memilih menuruti ancaman Kyuubi, Itachi malah tersenyum nista sambil melantunkan nama Kyuubi berulangkali.

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu, Kyuu-chan~" ujarnya lagi, membuat Kyuubi menatap geram nan sengit Itachi.

Namun sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Itachi, dan terus saja memanggil Kyuubi seperti itu, berniat menggoda Kyuubi, "Kyuu-cha—"

Wuuush!

BRAKKK!

PRAKK!

Kyuubi lagi-lagi dengan kecepatan yang sama melempar kursi yang ada di dekatnya, namun kali ini Itachi dengan mulus berhasil menghindarinya.

Dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi, lempar-hindar antara mereka. Membuat para pengunjung dan staff café menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan, dan bukannya malah pulang atau ketakutan karena mungkin bisa saja terkena lemparan nyasar dari Kyuubi. Bahkan Kakuzu menarik bayaran atas pertunjukan—action layaknya ninja-ninjaan—dadakan tersebut. Lumayan peluang usaha, batin Kakuzu.

Itulah pertama kalinya Pein merasakan indahnya hidup jika tanpa mereka berdua di café-nya. Dan semenjak itu Itachi tak pernah absen mengoda Kyuubi, bahkan hampir setiap hari. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian Itachi menawarkan Kyuubi bekerja padanya. Dan yah, Kyuubi pun menerima, dengan alasan tertentu.

_;;flashback off;;_

"Haa~" Pein lagi-lagi hanya menghembuskan napas berat dan lelah, ketika mengingat peristiwa tersebut.

Merasa sedikit prihatin dengan wajah berlipat Pein, Shukaku menyodorkan minumannya sendiri. "Ini, sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu," kata Shukaku, yang sedang berbaik hati. Dan tanpa sungkan Pein menghabiskan minuman Shukaku dalam sekali teguk.

"_Thank's_." Shukaku hanya tersenyum, dan kemudian Pein membuatkan minuman baru untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki yang baru saja tiba di A'A café, langsung mendekat ke arah meja bar. "Pein, buatkan aku kopi seperti biasanya," ujar laki-laki tersebut, dengan tatapannya yang di arahkan langsung pada laki-laki yang masih saja sibuk mengamuk ria.

"Itachi?" sahut Pein heran dengan kedatangan Itachi, dan semakin heran saat melihat raut kelelahan yang nampak di wajahnya yang minim ekspresi itu.

"Hn," gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Kyuubi. Tahu jika Itachi tidak akan bercerita apa pun padanya, Pein langsung membuatkan apa yang diminta oleh Itachi.

Kyuubi yang masih asyik mengutuk Sasuke, tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan _onyx _milik mantan bosnya. Dan seketika kegiatan lempar pisau Kyuubi berhenti.

Tatap…

Tatap…

"Haaa~" Kyuubi menghembuskan napas berat dan raut wajahnya seperti sangat malas menatap wajah Itachi. Lalu berjalan melewati Itachi yang terpaku di tempat. Bisa dibilang Itachi sedikit tersinggung dengan reaksi Kyuubi, yang seolah melihat makhluk paling tidak layak hidup di muka bumi (?).

Namun sepertinya pemikiran Itachi itu berlebihan karena pada kenyataannya, Kyuubi hanya melihat bayangan Sasuke pada diri Itachi, yang memang menjadi sumber kekesalannya saat ini.

"Hei Kyuu! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Shukaku saat Kyuubi melewati dirinya.

Kyuubi melirik Shukaku sekilas, "Cari udara."

Shukaku mengernyit, "Eh, memangnya udara itu dicari, ya?" gumamnya bego.

Pein menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat sikap Kyuubi itu. "Loh? Itachi, kau mau ke mana juga?" tanya Pein, saat Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa menyentuh kopi yang tadi dia minta. Namun Itachi tidak menjawab, dan ternyata mengikuti ke mana Kyuubi pergi. Dan melihat itu Pein diam saja, hanya berharap bahwa kejadian Kyuubi VS Itachi tak akan berulang lagi hari ini.

"Mau tambah minum?" tanya Pein pada Shukaku. Yang ternyata melamun, masih memikirkan perkataan Kyuubi barusan.

"Eh? Ah, iya. _Thank's_," jawab Shukaku tidak fokus.

.

.

.

"Kau akan sakit jika terus berada di sini."

Tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang pun Kyuubi tahu jika kini Itachi telah berjalan ke arahnya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di atap gedung A'A café. Dan Itachi mengambil tempat yang berseberangan dengan Kyuubi.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mengarahkan tatapannya lurus pada Kyuubi. Namun, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak membalasnya, pandangannya mengarah ke sebuah pemandangan kota malam yang nampak terlihat indah.

Itachi memerhatikan lekat Kyuubi yang kini terlihat berbeda dari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sejak Kyuubi menggantikan Minato mengelola perusahaan, pertemuan di antara mereka memang semakin jarang. Awalnya Itachi tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu, namun setelah menjalani kehidupan _tanpa_ Kyuubi, Itachi seolah merasa ada yang hilang. Yah, karena sejak awal Itachi memang menjadikan Kyuubi sebagai ajang pelepas stress bagi dirinya, itulah yang menyebabkan gurat lelah terlihat di wajahnya. Jadi, wajar saja jika Itachi merasa kehilangan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Itachi pahami semenjak Kyuubi mulai menjauh dari kehidupannya. Eum … sebenarnya Itachi sudah paham sejak lama, _sih_ … suatu hal yang dirasakannya sejak pertama kali Itachi bertemu Kyuubi. Sayangnya, Itachi selalu menunjukkan perasaannya itu dengan cara kekanakkan; menggoda Kyuubi di saat dia sedang bosan. Ya, memang benar Itachi sudah sejak lama menyukai Kyuubi. Mungkin bisa dibilang _love at the first sight. _Apakah terdengar konyol? tapi memang itulah yang terjadi.

Dan mengenai sekarang Itachi bisa berada di A'A café, adalah karena memang dia sedang mencari Kyuubi untuk membahas masalah SasuNaru, sekalian menjadi alasannya untuk bertemu Kyuubi. Asal tahu saja, Kyuubi akan selalu menolak ajakan Itachi untuk bertemu jika memang tidak ada hal yang penting yang harus dibicarakan. Jadi masalah SasuNaru-lah yang sekarang dapat membantunya menemui Kyuubi.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Kyuubi sedikit tersentak, dan kemudian menoleh pada Itachi, "Bukan kau yang akan menikah dengan Naruto," ujarnya dengan nada malas.

Itachi mengangguk kecil, "Tidak bisakah kau merestui mereka?"

Kyuubi menatap dingin Itachi, "Adikmu yang tidak bisa aku percaya."

"Kau tau, dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

"Jadi kau bermaksud membelanya, eh?" sinis Kyuubi.

"Jika itu perlu," kata Itachi tenang. Kyuubi menatap Itachi tajam dan dibalas tatapan datar dan dingin dari Itachi. "Apa aku salah jika membelanya? Dia adikku dan aku berhak untuk membuatnya bahagia, sama seperti yang ingin kau lakukan pada Naruto," ujar Itachi.

Kyuubi hanya diam dan menatap lurus Itachi.

Itachi menghela napas pelan, "Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto empat tahun lalu? Dan apa kau pikir jika kau memisahkan mereka akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik?"

"…"

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke yang seperti sekarang. Selama empat tahun ini banyak hal yang berubah darinya. Dan—"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka?" potong Kyuubi cepat dan datar.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Maksudmu? Kau sudah menerima hubungan mereka?" tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu sekilas, acuh.

Dan Itachi menganggap itu sebagai 'iya', "Lalu mengapa kau begitu kesal karena pernikahan mereka?" tanya Itachi bingung.

Tatapan Kyuubi berubah sengit, "Apa kau lupa, jika Naruto baru saja memulai karirnya yang selalu diimpikannya? Yang dengan seenaknya, Anak Ayam itu ingin menghancurkannya dengan sebuah pernikahan. Dan ingat, walaupun aku membiarkan mereka bersama itu tidak berarti aku memercayai adikmu."

Ah!

Itachi paham sekarang, mengapa Kyuubi bisa semarah itu. Memang benar karir Naruto sedang berada di puncak kesuksessannya, dan mungkin saja pernikahan yang didambakan Sasuke itu bisa menjadi bencana besar bagi karir Naruto, dan yah, selain karena umur mereka yang masih muda.

Awalnya Itachi juga kaget mengenai keputusan sang adik. Namun Itachi yakin, adiknya itu pasti sudah memikirkan segalanya secara matang dan pasti ada alasan dibalik keputusannya itu. Lagi pula Itachi tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang begitu serius menginginkan sesuatu dan tampak berseri-seri (?) saat mengungkapkan keinginannya menikahi Naruto. Dan Itachi tidak mungkin tega untuk menghancurkan ekspresi bahagia di wajah adik tersayangnya itu.

Balik lagi ke masalah karir Naruto. Sebenarnya, hubungan SasuNaru itu sudah menjadi rahasia publik. Tidak heran _sih_, karena sejak awal kedua keluarga memang sengaja tidak menutup-nutupi hal tersebut, bagi kedua keluarga tersebut hal itu terlalu merepotkan jika disembunyikan.

Dan memang awalnya terjadi kehebohan di Konoha. Namun, secara tidak langsung itu juga meningkatkan pamor Naruto di jagat hiburan Konoha. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa kekasih dari sang Namikaze sendiri adalah wakil direktur dari Sharingan Entertainment. Dan jangan lupakan bakatnya yang kini telah terasah dengan baik dan tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Walaupun sempat terjadi pro dan kontra di masyarakat tentang ke-eksis-san sang Namikaze muda tersebut. Namun, seperti yang Naruto percaya, bahwa kerja keras yang tulus pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang baik, dan yah, Naruto membuktikan hal itu. Tentu saja tidak lepas dari dukungan dan doa dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Jadi, itulah mengapa kau mengikuti kemauan Sasuke merahasiakan semua ini dari Naruto? Dan membiarkan Naruto sendirilah yang mengetahuinya langsung dari Sasuke?"

"Memangnya apa kau lebih senang, jika aku memberitahunya sekarang dan membuat perkerjaannya berantakan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab Itachi, cepat. Dia hanya ingin memastikan saja _kok_, Itachi memang tahu jika saat ini Naruto sedang berada di luar Kota, dengan jadwal pekerjaan yang padat. Dan dia setuju dengan Kyuubi, jika Naruto tahu tentang hal ini di waktu kerjanya, itu akan merusak konsentrasinya sendiri, dan bisa dipastikan semua jadwalnya akan terganggu jika hal itu terjadi.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku rasa, lebih baik keputusan itu kita serahkan saja semuanya pada mereka. Bukankah mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan yang terbaik bagi kehidupan mereka masing-masing? Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kali ini kau membiarkan Naruto memilih sendiri, apa dia menerima keputusan Sasuke atau tidak," saran Itachi memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. "Lagi pula, bukankah paman Minato dan Deidara sudah menyetujui?" tambahnya.

"Cih, seandainya Anak Ayam itu tak membawa-bawa Ibuku dalam hal ini, Pak Tua itu juga tidak akan menyetujui," sanggah Kyuubi kesal, ketika mengingat Sasuke yang meminta Minato membawanya menuju makam Kushina untuk meminta izin. Karena Kyuubi tahu, kelemahan ayahnya itu adalah ibunya sendiri. "Lagi pula, siapa yang mengatakan padamu bahwa Deidara juga menyetujui hubungan mereka?" tanya Kyuubi.

Itachi terdiam sesaat, "Tak ada, hanya saja aku yakin Deidara tak mungkin merusak kebahagian adiknya."

Kyuubi menaikkan satu alisnya dan mendengus geli, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan kepercayadirian itu, Uchiha?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Asal tahu saja, selama ini aku juga sudah mengawasi sikap Deidara terhadap Sasuke. Dan aku tidak menemukan sikap Deidara yang seolah menolak keberadaan Sasuke."

Kyuubi menatap sejenak Itachi. "Oh, begitukah?" gumamnya, "terserah padamu jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Berharap saja semoga apa yang kau katakan itu benar," tambah Kyuubi sedikit tak peduli.

Itachi menatap lekat Kyuubi. "Mengapa kau bicara seolah Deidara akan melakukan suatu hal yang buruk?" tanyanya.

Kyuubi menyeringai, "Kuberi tahu satu hal. Deidara adalah tipe orang yang bisa membuat musuh besarnya sekali pun menjadi _budak_ yang sangat mematuhinya."

Itachi memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada Kyuubi. Karena menurut pengamatannya selama ini Deidara itu termasuk orang paling normal di antara Namikaze lainnya.

Kyuubi mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dengan pandangan Itachi padanya dan tak lagi berkomentar apa pun. Baginya, terserah Itachi mau percaya atau tidak. Lagi pula, dia sudah berbaik hati memperingatkan Itachi. Karena memang sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi itu setengahnya adalah benar.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Itachi memulai percakapan kembali.

"Hei, Kyuu. Boleh aku bertanya?" ujar Itachi.

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sejak kapan kau butuh persetujuanku?"

Tatapan tajam Itachi mengarah langsung pada iris _ruby_ di depannya. "Sejak kau menghindariku, mungkin?" kata Itachi dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Kyuubi sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Itachi. "Memangnya buat apa aku menghindarimu?" kilah Kyuubi.

"Itulah yang sekarang ingin aku tahu."

Kyuubi terdiam.

Tidak.

Kyuubi tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari Itachi, akan tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Kyuubi memang merasa sikap Itachi berbeda padanya. Kyuubi sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa Itachi selalu bersikap _menyebalkan_ jika hanya bersama dengannya. Sedangkan pada orang lain terkadang Itachi bersikap tidak peduli.

Awalnya Kyuubi tidak memedulikan hal itu. Namun lama kelamaan hal itu mulai mengganggunya, dan akhirnya tanpa sadar sedikit demi sedikit Kyuubi mulai mengambil jarak dari Itachi.

"Apa aku salah jika aku sudah bosan menjadi mainanmu?" ujar Kyuubi akhirnya dengan suara yang dibuat senormal mungkin.

Ya, memang benar Kyuubi selama ini sadar bahwa Itachi hanya menggodanya untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon bagi Uchiha tersebut, dan jangan tanya bagaimana kesalnya Kyuubi diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Itachi. Namun saat itu Kyuubi tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk lepas dari permainan Uchiha sulung itu. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa, namun karena dia belum bisa. Ingat, saat dia masih memerlukan bantuan Itachi untuk masalah empat tahun lalu itu?

Lagi pula, kadang dia selalu merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, setiap kali berada di dekat direktur satu ini. Entah mengapa dadanya selalu merasa sesak dan dia juga sering kali merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman dalam dirinya saat berada di dekat Itachi. Jadi, untuk sementara Kyuubi berpikir bahwa dia harus menjauh dari Itachi. Dengan alasan absurd, bahwa dia belum ingin mati muda hanya karena perasaan sesak yang dia derita. Namun, Kyuubi juga tidak bisa menyangkal, ada sesuatu hilang saat mereka berdua tidak bersama seperti dulu. Entah sejak kapan Kyuubi merasa keberadaan Itachi di sekitarnya menjadi suatu hal yang wajar.

Itachi terkesiap, "Aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa? Geez … kau pikir aku selama ini tidak tahu? Jika kau hanya menjadikanku mainan yang bisa kau tertawai sesuka hatimu?" potong Kyuubi dingin.

"Kyuu—"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Lagi pula, kurasa kita tidak punya urusan apa-apa lagi," ujar Kyuubi seraya berdiri dan hendak pergi.

Tap!

"Tidak, kali ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi," ujar Itachi menahan lengan Kyuubi di depannya.

Kyuubi mengernyit melihat sikap Itachi, tapi tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu menjadi mainanku. Itu hanya karena kaulah yang bisa membuatku tertarik selama ini," ujar Itachi dengan tatapan serius.

"Omong kosong!" Kyuubi menepis kasar tangan Itachi. "Membuatku kesal? Itu maksudmu tertarik padaku? Jangan membuatku tertawa Uchiha!"

Itachi terhenyak, namun bukan karena perilaku kasar Kyuubi padanya. Tapi otak jeniusnya sedang menerima pemahaman baru dari perkataan Kyuubi barusan.

"Jadi, jika aku bersikap lembut padamu … apa itu berarti kau tidak akan pergi dariku?" tanya Itachi, dengan wajah datarnya, namun kilat _onyx_-nya memancar penuh harap.

"Huh?" Kyuubo cengo. "Pemikiran macam apa itu? Jika kau bersikap lembut itu mengerikan."

Jleb!

Rasanya ada sebuah kunai menancap di dada Itachi. Apakah segitu anehnya jika dia bersikap lembut?

"Apa aku sangat tidak pantas untuk bersama denganmu, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi lirih dengan wajah menunduk. sepertinya perkataan Kyuubi itu berefek juga pada Itachi.

Dalam hati Kyuubi bertanya-tanya tentang sikap Itachi yang berubah drastis seperti ini. Ke mana perginya sosok Itachi yang dingin dan suka membuatnya kesal? Mengapa sekarang Itachi terlihat sangat … rapuh di mata Kyuubi? Apa perkataannya barusan itu sangat keterlaluan?

Namun Kyuubi tak berkomentar apa pun. Sedikit merasa bersalah sebenarnya.

"Apa kau tau jika selama ini aku menyukaimu?" ujar Itachi frontal.

Deg!

Tanpa sadar Kyuubi meremas dadanya. Melihat kepala Itachi yang terangkat dan memandangnya dengan tatapan … err- mengapa bisa memelas seperti itu?

"Aku sungguh menyuka—"

"Hentikan!" seru Kyuubi sambil meremas dadanya semakin kuat, "jangan katakan apa pun lagi!"

"Tidak," kata Itachi tegas, "kau harus dengar! Aku serius … aku benar-benar menyuka—ah! tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu!"

Kali ini Kyuubi mengambil langkah mundur, menjauh dari sulung Uchiha dengan wajah menunduk. Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi bersikap aneh, malah semakin mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Kyuubi lagi.

Tapi Itachi menghiraukannya, "Kyuu, kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuubi.

Plak!

Namun dengan kasar Kyuubi kembali menepis tangan Itachi.

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan mendekat! Kau ingin membunuhku, hah?" bentak Kyuubi, menatap Itachi sengit.

Itachi semakin bingung dengan sikap Kyuubi. Membunuh? Mengapa Kyuubi bisa berpikir bahwa Itachi ingin membunuhnya?

Tunggu sebentar, Itachi mulai menganalisis keadaan Kyuubi. Mengapa sejak tadi Kyuubi memegangi dadanya, lalu wajah Kyuubi memerah, dengan napas sedikit memburu?

"Sial! Sesak sekali," gumam Kyuubi. Yang masih dapat di dengar Itachi.

Melihat reaksi Kyuubi seperti itu, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Itachi mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi, dan perlahan senyuman khas Uchiha pun melengkung di bibirnya. "Hei, Kyuu, dadamu kenapa?" tanya Itachi pura-pura tak mengerti.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi sekilas, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali. "Bukan urusanmu!" ketusnya.

"Heh? Benarkah?" kata Itachi sangsi. Lalu memasang pose berpikir, "Biar aku tebak, apa kau merasa _sesak …_ karena aku?"

Tubuh Kyuubi menegang.

"Atau … karena aku bilang bahwa aku mencin—"

"Hentikan! Jangan katakan!"

Greb!

"He—Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha?" sungut Kyuubi saat Itachi dengan santainya memeluk dirinya.

Itachi bergeming, dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Kyuubi berontak, mengunci gerakan Kyuubi. Setelah beberapa saat melakukan pemberontakan tanpa hasil. Akhirnya Kyuubi menyerah juga dengan tenaga yang hampir habis, membiarkan Itachi memeluknya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi benar-benar menolak mengakui, bahwa kali ini dia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan itu.

Entah berapa lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Itachi sendiri benar-benar menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Entah bagaimana Itachi dapat menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, dia belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Itachi sangat paham dengan perasaan sesak yang dimaksud Kyuubi barusan. Itu bukan penyakit, atau dalam arti berbahaya. Namun itu adalah perasaan sesak yang sama dengan yang Itachi rasakan terhadap Kyuubi. Sesak karena rasa bahagia yang membuncah, sesak karena kau akan selalu memikirkan dirinya di mana pun kau berada, rasa sesak ketika perasaan cinta itu memenuhi hatimu. Dengan kata lain Kyuubi memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Itachi tak menyangka bahwa Kyuubi juga memiliki sisi polos seperti ini dalam dirinya. Tidak mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya sendiri, atau mungkin menolak untuk mengakui. Tapi tak jadi masalah bagi Itachi. Karena selama ini apa yang direncanakannya membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Hem ... adakah yang menyadari, bahwa setiap tindakkan Itachi untuk selalu bersama Kyuubi, berada di dekatnya, atau sering menggodanya itu memang sudah diatur sendiri oleh Itachi sejak awal? Adakah yang tahu, bahwa itu semua dilakukan Itachi dengan tujuan ingin membuat Kyuubi _jatuh _padanya? Hingga menjadi orang yang tak akan pernah dilupakan Kyuubi. Sekaligus menghalau siapa pun yang ingin _mendekati_ rubah kesayangan Itachi ini.

Seorang Itachi Uchiha tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa maksud tertentu, bukan? Memang, cara Itachi untuk mendapatkan Kyuubi terlihat sederhana, hanya dengan membiarkan Kyuubi mengetahui sisi lain darinya. Dan juga membuat Kyuubi terbiasa dengan dirinya, hingga akan menimbulkan kekosongan saat dirinya tak ada di sisi Kyuubi. Walaupun cara tersebut membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tapi itu semua sesuai dengan apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang.

Lagi pula Itachi menyadari, sejak awal sifat Kyuubi yang keras itu sulit untuk ditaklukkan dan tak mungkin Itachi menggunakan cara adiknya, dengan memaksakan keegoisannya pada Kyuubi. Bisa-bisa Kyuubi malah membencinya seumur hidup. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin dibenci oleh orang yang dicintainya, bukan? Oleh karena itu, Itachi memilih cara sederhana tersebut dengan menjadi orang yang selalu berada di samping Kyuubi, ketika Kyuubi membutuhkan bantuan. Hanya untuk membuat Kyuubi tanpa sadar terikat dengan dirinya.

"Hei, Kyuu, aku akan bertanggung jawab," ujar Itachi pelan.

Kyuubi mengernyit, "Bertanggung jawab?"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi di benamkan di pundak Kyuubi dan menatap Kyuubi lurus ke arah ruby yang hanya berjarak lima senti darinya. "Ya, aku akan membantumu mengatasi rasa sesak itu."

Kyuubi mengerjap, mendadak dia merasa melihat sayap malaikat (?) di tubuh Iblis Itachi.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu caranya?" tanya Kyuubi penuh harap.

Itachi dengan tatapan serius berujar, "Ya, satu-satunya cara adalah … kau harus hidup denganku. Selamanya."

Belum sempat Kyuubi mencerna perkataan Itachi, mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan suara ribut dari arah pintu.

"EEEEEEEEKKKHHHH?"

Brugh! Brugh!

Itachi dan Kyuubi sontak menoleh ke asal suara yang berasal dari pintu atap. Terlihat sekumpulan manusia yang sedang bertumpukkan (?).

Dari Shukaku yang paling bawah, lalu ada Pein yang menindihnya, kemudian Hidan, Nagato, Kakuzu, Sai dan ada Ino, Sakura, Konan pula. Mereka semua memang sudah menguping pembicaraan ItaKyuu sejak lama dari balik pintu.

Awalnya tak berniat menguping. Akan tetapi Shukaku hanya ingin bertanya, apa Kyuubi akan mengantarnya pulang atau tidak, namun urung saat mendengar pembicaraan serius itu. Lalu Pein yang merasa takut jika kejadian Itachi vs Kyuubi terulang mengikuti Shukaku. Kemudian ada Hidan yang mencari Pein, lalu Kakazu juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua malah menguping pembicaraan ItaKyuu. Mereka semua benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi tadi pada Kyuubi, dan akibatnya tak sengaja mereka semua terjungkal ke depan dan membuat pintu terbuka dan terjadilah aksi saling tindih itu.

"Hei! Jangan menindihku!" seru Shukaku yang tak kuat menahan beban orang-orang di atasnya

"Cepat bangun, ini berat tahu!" lanjut Pein yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Shukaku. Tak berbeda jauh dengan yang lainnya yang juga menggerutu sakit.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" desia Itachi dengan nada sedingin es, karena merasa terganggu.

Sontak saja semua manusia yang sudah berposisi berdiri itu merinding mendengar nada yang dilontarkan Uchiha sulung pada mereka. Dan semuanya memberikan reaksi yang sama ke arah ItaKyuu, nyengir _innocent_.

"Eh, _Annyeong?_" sapa Pein mendadak salah bahasa, sambil melambaikan tangannya kaku. "Maaf mengganggu," tambah Pein, dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dan tatapan membunuh Itachilah yang dia dapatkan.

"Eh, Itachi_-san_, aku punya kupon bulan madu yang bisa di pakai kapan saja. Jika kau tertarik silahkan hubungi aku," ujar Kakuzu mulai berpromosi, sekaligus tak peduli dengan hawa mengerikan yang Itachi keluarkan. Namun hal tersebut seolah melunturkan kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"Aku juga bisa mengisi acara di pernikahan kalian, _kok_, Pak Direktur," ujar Sakura yang disertai anggukan oleh Ino.

"Jika kalian butuh lukisan untuk pernikahan, aku bisa menyediakannya," kata Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Aku bisa mendoakan kebahagian kalian berdua pada Dewa Jashin," ujar Hidan, yang membuat lainnya menatap aneh dirinya.

"Dan jika kalian ingin, aku bisa menyediakan kamar VIP untuk malam ini." Konan berujar dengan ekspresi antusiasnya.

"_Err- _Kyuu, aku akan pulang sendiri kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang," kata Shukaku langsung beranjak pergi dari sana, setelah melihat tatapan Kyuubi tak kalah mengerikannya dari Itachi. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya dengan seruan yang sama dengan Shukaku dan berusaha beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Sekali lagi, maaf mengganggu, silahkan dilanjutkan," kata Nagato akhirnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam seraya menutup pintu kembali.

Blam!

Kyuubi yang merasa pelukan Itachi melonggar, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri. Namun, kali ini Itachi tak lagi berusaha memaksa Kyuubi, dia hanya memberikan tatapan lembutnya pada Kyuubi.

Membuat Kyuubi tertegun tanpa sadar.

"Jadi Kyuu, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi mengerjap beberapa kali, "Jawaban apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Apa kau bersedia hidup denganku selamanya?" jelas Itachi.

Kening Kyuubi berkerut, "Hidup denganmu? Selamanya?"

"Ya."

Kyuubi tertawa hambar, "Kau … bercanda, 'kan?"

Tawa Kyuubi berhenti ketika Itachi tak menjawab apa pun dan hanya tersenyum.

Melihat reaksi Itachi itu. Kyuubi mundur perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya ia mencapai pagar pembatas yang setinggi pinggangnya.

"Kyuu—"

"Kaukatakan hal itu lagi, maka aku akan melompat dari atap ini," desis Kyuubi mengancam sebelum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Itachi mau tak mau tertohok mendengarnya. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Kyuubi memilih mati daripada hidup dengannya? Apakah dia setidak pantas itu untuk mendampingi Kyuubi?

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu, Keriput!"

Mendengar itu, ekspresi Itachi berubah menjadi dingin dan skeptis. "Konyol?" gumamnya.

"Ya! Kau dengar? Itu semua konyol!" bentak Kyuubi emosi tak peduli dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Itachi, "aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku menyukaimu sekalipun. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kukatakan sekali lagi! AKU-TIDAK-PERNAH-MENYUKAIMU!"

Kyuubi benar-benar habis kesabaran kali ini, dan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi. Dia tak percaya bahwa Itachi bisa mengatakan hal sekonyol itu padanya. Tadi bukannya Itachi mengatakan untuk mengatasi rasa sesak dalam dirinya? Lalu mengapa sekarang arah pembicaraan mereka bisa menjadi seperti ini?

Berbagai pemikiran Kyuubi itu terputus, ketika mendengar Itachi tertawa. Namun bukan tawa yang menyenangkan. Dan entah ilusi atau apa Kyuubi dapat melihat mata Itachi berkilat merah, yang seolah membuatnya tak dapat bergerak.

"Konyol kau bilang, Kyuu?" ujar Itachi disela tawanya. "Ah, mungkin kau benar. Terlalu konyol untuk mencintaimu. Bahkan keinginanku untuk bersamamu pun itu tak dapat dipercaya, bukan?" Itachi perlahan mendekat pada Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi sendiri tak dapat melangkah mundur menghindari Itachi yang menyeringai—bahkan bagi Kyuubi seringai Itachi itu mengerikan—padanya, akibat pagar pembatas dibelakangnya.

"Tapi Kyuu, apa kau tahu? Hal konyol sekecil apa pun itu, bisa lebih berharga dari sebuah kenyataan," ujar Itachi berbisik di telinga Kyuubi, seketika membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau takutkan, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi, "kau tahu, rasa sesak itu akan semakin sakit, kalau kau terus berbohong tentang perasaanmu. Kau merasa takut, maka kau berbohong dan mengatakan jika kau tidak pernah menyukaiku? Benar begitu 'kan, Namikaze Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sangat sulit rasanya untuk mengakui, bahwa apa yang dikatakan Itachi itu adalah benar. Dan Kyuubi tahu, akan lebih sulit lagi untuk menolak mengakui hal itu.

Bagi Kyuubi, ini sangat menyebalkan dan merepotkan saat dirinya sadar apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Itachi. Kyuubi menyukai Itachi. Kyuubi sadar itu, ia bukan anak kecil yang polos dan tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Namun, perasaan tidak nyaman, dan sesak yang ia rasakan selalu membuatnya bimbang untuk mengakui perasaan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Kyuubi menghindari perasaan itu dengan mendoktrin dirinya sendiri bahwa rasa sesak itu hanya sebuah rasa tak berarti. Karena Kyuubi selalu merasa aneh, ketika ia sadar bahwa dia menyukai pria yang dulu dia benci.

Bagi Kyuubi itu tidak masuk dalam logikanya, walaupun hatinya selalu bertentangan dengan logikanya. Dan entah mengapa perasaan itulah yang selalu membuatnya merasa takut, perasaan takut yang sangat sulit dijelaskan. Seperti apa yang Itachi katakan. Bahkan Kyuubi sendiri terkadang tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa takut.

_Damn!_ Kyuubi benar-benar tak percaya bahwa seorang Itachi Uchiha bisa mengenal dirinya sampai seperti ini.

"Cih, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Uchiha!" Kyuubi memandang Itachi sengit.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku 'kan hanya membantumu, Kyuu," ujar Itachi ringan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Keriput brengsek! Kau menghancurkan semuanya!" maki Kyuubi.

"Ah~ menghancurkan penyangkalan perasaanmu itu?" Itachi menatap Kyuubi jahil, "Kalau begitu, selamat untuk diriku."

"Kau—mmph!" entah sejak kapan Itachi kembali mengunci gerakan Kyuubi dan memutus perkataan Kyuubi dengan sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba.

"Breng—nnh!" makian Kyuubi lagi-lagi tertahan. Ketika dengan gerakan sensual Itachi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengeksplorasi gua hangat Kyuubi. Membuat otak Kyuubi mendadak berhenti bekerja. Beberapa saat Itachi terus melumat bibir Kyuubi, dan entah karena kesal didominasi atau menikmati, kini Kyuubi malah membalas semua gerakan Itachi. Membuat Uchiha sulung itu menyeringai senang. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi tersentak saat merasakan tangan Itachi memasuki pakainnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia mendorong Itachi kuat hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

Dengan napas memburu dan wajah merah padam, Kyuubi menatap Itachi tak percaya, "A-apa yang mau kaulakukan?" tanya Kyuubi kaget, karena sebenarnya dia tidak biasa disentuh oleh orang lain.

Seringai iblis terlihat di wajah Itachi, ketika menyadari tubuh Kyuubi yang sangat _sensitive_ jika disentuh orang lain. Langsung saja membuat imajinasinya melayang pada hal-hal dewasa yang tidak pantas diketahui oleh anak kecil. Itachi kembali mendekat pada Kyuubi. "Kurasa, tawaran dari Konan tadi tak perlu disia-siakan, bukan begitu, Kyuu?" ujarnya.

Kyuubi menelan ludah _horror,_ mengetahui keinginan Itachi. Hello~ dia juga pria dewasa, tentu saja dia langsung mengerti. "Jangan berpikir aku mau melakukannya denganmu, Keriput mesum! Aku tidak ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai!" jerit Kyuubi berusaha mengelak, lagi-lagi dengan sebuah kebohongan. Dan tentu saja Itachi menyadari kebohongan itu.

Seringai Itachi melebar, "_Well_, itu tidak masalah bagiku." _Karena aku sendiri yang akan membuatmu mengatakan hal itu padaku Kyuu, bahkan membuatmu memohon sekaligus,_ batin Itachi. Yang kali ini tidak akan membiarkan Kyuubi lolos begitu saja. Dan dengan segera kembali memerangkap Kyuubi dan membopongnya dengan sedikit susah payah, dikarenakan Kyuubi yang berusaha memberontak. Beruntung Itachi tak mempermasalahkan bobot tubuh Kyuubi yang menurutnya cukup ringan dibanding dengan tubuhnya. Lalu Itachi membawa Kyuubi menuju kamar VIP yang telah disediakan Konan. Tak lupa ucapan terimakasih Itachi untuk Konan. Walau dalam hati.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KERIPUT MESUM, BRENGSEK!"

Semua pengunjung dan staf yang berada di bawah hanya bisa membatin prihatin mendengar teriakan Kyuubi itu. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat menolong. Poor Kyuubi.

Sepertinya kyuubi salah bicara kali ini. Yah … berdoa sajalah Kyuu, semoga besok kau masih bisa pulang untuk bertemu dengan adik tersayangmu. Amin.

.  
::A::C::IK::J::S::

END part of ItaKyuu

::A::C::IK::J::S::

.

* * *

YO! Minna… lama banget ya updatenya…

Gomen Ne~ m(_ _)m

Oke Ren mau bales review…. Tapi maaf kalau baru bisa balas sekarang. Bukan maksud untuk sombong juga… Ini semua dikarenakan tugas datang seperti angin dan pergi layaknya siput. Oke, itu lebay… lalu juga ada masalah dengan kuota modem yang habis… Intinya Ren minta maaf atas kekurangan yang satu ini.

Oke langsung aja Review to :

Hiroshi FuChida Ruchapyon: Makasih banyak udah berkenan mampir *hug* maaf baru bisa bales review dirimu sekarang semoga chap ini masih bisa menghibur.

Tomatto Hime : Maaksih Hime atas responnya.^^ iya tenang aja. Semuanya bakal diundang ama SasuNaru kok! ^_^ dan Moga chap ini juga masih bisa mengibur dirimu. Dan juga maaf untuk balasan review yang lama.

Mami Fate Kamikaze: oke dah lanjut… makasih masih bersedia menunggu update-tan yang lama ini.. maaf untuk keterlambatan bales Review.. m(_ _)m

Narusaku20: ok dah lanjut^^ maksih udah bersedia menunggu…

Kazehara aoi : Yup! Ini Itakyuu udah ada… iya, NejiGaa emang udah deket dari dulu. Ok, thank's udah mau memberi respon m(_ _) m

Kaito Mine : Thank's udah menunggu..^^ untuk sekuel gak bakal panjang kok. Hanya beberapa chap lagi selesai, mungkin 3 chap lagi.

Sora asagi : Oke lanjut nih…^^ untuk nikahnya NejiGaa ama ShikaKiba mungkin gak dideskripsikan. Gomen~

99 : Iya ini ItaKyuunya udah muncul! Makasih udah nunggu..^^

Kitsune no Sasunaru : Yup! Ini Itakyuu-nya, semoga masih bisa menghibur…^^ thank's for review

Yosh! akhir kata, saran & kritik? Review? ^_^


	4. Part IV : SasuNaru

::A::C::SN::J::S::

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

**Smile of our Happiness** written by RenJeeSun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family.

warning: AU, Sho-Ai, BL, Gaje, OOC, typo bertebaran, dll.

*Setting waktu hampir bersamaan di setiap chapter

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Sosok itu melangkah mantap, berjalan di tengah keramaian sebuah bandara International Konoha. Rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang itu mengayun lembut sesuai dengan langkahnya. Binar cerah pada _Shappire-_nya dan juga senyum yang terus mengembang di bibirnya dapat membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap takjub dan kagum, beberapa orang bahkan berteriak histeris saat melihatnya.

"Apa bocah itu tidak kenal lelah?" gerutu seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata yang mengikuti langkah Si _blonde_ di belakang.

Wanita berambut coklat panjang di sampingnya, menatap laki-laki _blonde_ yang berjalan di depan mereka berdua sejenak, "Aku jamin, dia bisa lebih aktif jika dia ingin, dan bukankah seharusnya kau senang bisa mendapat makhluk tak kenal lelah sepertinya, Karin_-san_?"

Karin yang kini menjabat sebagai manager seorang Namikaze Naruto itu mendengus. "Yeah, kau benar," katanya, "tapi tetap saja aku heran, bagaimana bisa dia masih bisa semangat seperti itu, setelah melakukan pekerjaan seminggu penuh. Bahkan waktu tidurnya saja hanya tiga jam dalam sehari, dan baru melakukan perjalanan selama 5 jam di dalam pesawat. Tapi manusia itu masih bisa tebar _pheromone_ begitu? Aku saja rasanya sudah ingin mati karena kelelahan."

Wanita berambut coklat a.k.a Matsuri di sampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala prihatin, melihat Karin yang mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan dan sedikit kasihan juga. Yah, tidak bisa disalahkan juga, _sih_. Matsuri tahu, bukan kemauan Karin menjadi manajer Naruto, tapi itu semua karena Kyuubi-lah yang mengatur semuanya, hingga jadwal kerja Naruto pun Kyuubi yang mengatur.

Awalnya, Karin menolak untuk menjadi manajer Naruto—atas perintah Kyuubi—karena dia sudah cukup _kapok _menjadi manajer Kyuubi yang sulit diatur dan malah mengatur. Namun, apa daya Karin ketika big bos Itachi malah membebaskan Kyuubi untuk menangani masalah adiknya secara langsung. Dan Karin pun mau tidak mau harus mengikuti perintah bos besarnya itu.

Berbeda dengan Matsuri yang kini bekerja untuk Naruto dengan senang hati, saat dirinya diminta oleh Naruto menjadi _stylish_ pribadinya. Lagi pula Matsuri juga merasa senang dengan pekerjaannya sekarang, karena itu bisa membuatnya melakukan 'bisnis' sampingannya tanpa gangguan waktu dan sebagainya. Yang entah mengapa menjadikan hal tersebut bukan hanya sebagai bisnis belaka, namun telah menjadi suatu hobi. Sebuah hobi yang aneh dan menyenangkan.

Mereka bertiga kini telah memasuki sebuah mobil, yang memang disediakan untuk menjemput mereka. Seketika Karin menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping sopir. Sedangkan Matsuri menempatkan diri di jok belakang bersama Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Pak, antarkan kami ke kediaman Uchiha, ya," ujar Naruto kemudian.

Matsuri dan Karin saling berpandangan sejenak dari kaca spion. "Tidak, Pak. Langsung saja ke kediaman Namikaze," kata Karin, langsung menolak permintaan Naruto.

Naruto sontak melotot tajam pada Karin, yang dibalas tatapan lelah.

"Uchiha, Pak!" seru Naruto, membuat Sang sopir bingung.

Kali ini Karin mendesah lelah, sebelum berkata, "Jadi ini alasanmu melarang kami untuk memberitahu keluargamu bahwa kau pulang hari ini? Naruto … aku akan mendapat masalah kalau kau tidak langsung pulang, dan malah menemui Sasuke."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku tidak peduli, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Sasuke."

Matsuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, mendengar nada ketus yang dilontarkan Naruto, ketika menyebut nama kekasihnya itu. _Heh…? Apa mereka sedang bertengkar, ya?_ Batin Matsuri bertanya. Dan perlahan senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ah, Pak. Sebaiknya kita ke kediaman Uchiha saja dulu, baru setelah itu kita ke kediaman Namikaze," ujar Matsuri menengahi. Langsung mendapat tatapan berbinar dari Naruto dan sorot tak percaya dari Karin. Yang dibalas senyum manis oleh Matsuri.

"_Gomen_ Karin_-san_, kurasa sebentar saja tidak apa-apa, daripada anak ini malah membuatmu susah nantinya?" bujuk Matsuri.

Karin terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Kemudian dia menghembuskan napas berat. "Lakukan apa yang kalian mau," ujarnya pasrah.

Naruto dan Matsuri tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawaban Karin, "Ayo, Pak!" seru Naruto. Dan mereka pun pergi menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Naru, kami tunggu di sini saja. Oh ya! Ini, tolong kauberikan ini untuk Sasuke dan ini untukmu," kata Matsuri, menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih dan coklat padanya. Amplop coklat untuk Sasuke dan putih untuk dirinya.

Kening Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Matsuri tersenyum misterius. "Yang coklat hanya sebuah laporan saja, _kok_. Kalau yang putih, sebaiknya kau buka sendiri saja. Tapi ingat, kau harus membukanya sebelum bertemu Sasuke, oke?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bertanya, namun tak jadi ketika Matsuri langsung mengusirnya. "Cepat pergi! Kami malas menunggumu lama-lama," katanya. Karena memang mereka tidak bisa pulang sebelum menyerahkan Naruto kepada keluarganya dan memastikan bahwa Naruto pulang dengan selamat dalam keadaan utuh.

Naruto mendengus sebal karena diusir, namun akhirnya dia menurut, "Baiklah-baiklah." Dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan dua wanita yang menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"Hei, kalau aku tidak salah, isi amplop putih itu, 'kan …," kata Karin tak melanjutkan.

"Yup! Itu undangan yang dikirim Sasuke kemarin," ujar Matsuri yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Karin.

"Kau!" kata Karin dengan tatapan tak percaya campur bingung, "apa maksudmu, Matsuri? Apa kau lupa kalau Sasuke sudah memperingatkan kita untuk tidak memberitahu Naruto, sebelum dia sendiri yang mengatakannya?"

Matsuri menyeringai, "Ah, begitukah? Kapan dia mengatakannya, ya? Aku lupa tuh," katanya ringan, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat usil Matsuri yang kumat, "Terserah padamulah."

Senyum puas kini terukir di wajah Matsuri. Sudah lama juga dia tidak mengerjai _senpai_ dingin satu itu. Apalagi dia masih belum bisa melupakan sikap Sasuke yang selalu ketus padanya. Asal tahu saja, Matsuri bukan seorang wanita yang mudah memaafkan. Cih, padahal selama ini _senpai_-nya itu selalu mendapat _bantuan _darinya, tapi tetap saja sikapnya pada Matsuri tidak berubah.

.

.

Naruto memasuki kediaman Uchiha, setelah dibukakan pintu oleh seorang maid. Dan menemukan Sang nyonya rumah sedang bersantai di ruang media.

Merasa seseorang mendekat padanya, Mikoto menoleh pada kedatangan orang tersebut. Senyum lebar pun langsung merekah di bibirnya ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto, dan langsung menyambut dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"_Kaa-san_, apa kabar?" sapa Naruto.

"Sehat, tentu saja," balas Mikoto. "Kau sudah kembali, Nak? Kapan tiba di Konoha?" tanya Mikoto kemudian setelah sesi peluk-pelukan itu.

"Baru saja _Kaa-san_, dan langsung kemari," jawab Naruto. Jangan heran jika Naruto memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan 'ibu', karena Mikoto sendirilah yang memintanya. Dan dia pun menerima hal itu dengan senang hati.

"Eum, _Kaa-san_, apa Sasuke ada?" tanya Naruto.

Mikoto tersenyum maklum, "Ada, baru saja pulang kerja. Kau langsung saja naik ke atas."

Dan disertai anggukan beserta kecupan singkat di pipi Mikoto, Naruto berkata, "Baiklah, aku langsung ke sana saja _Kaa-san, arigatou_."

Namun, belum sempat melangkah jauh, Naruto berbalik. "_Kaa-san_ … aku menyayangimu," ujarnya dengan senyum lembut pada wanita yang sudah seperti ibu kandungnya itu.

"Aku juga, _Dear_," balas Mikoto dengan senyum hangat, khas seorang ibu. Ah~ betapa Mikoto sangat menyayangi calon menantunya ini.

.

Selama menuju ke kamar Sasuke, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menatap dua amplop di tangannya. Mencoba menebak isi di dalamnya. Dan karena tidak dapat memperkirakan isinya. Akhirnya, dia pun membuka amplop putih miliknya, sebelum tepat memasuki kamar Sasuke yang sudah ada di depannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika mengetahui isi dari amplop tersebut, membuatnya mematung beberapa saat. _Apa-apaan ini?_ Naruto membatin kesal dan meremas undangan—isi amplop tersebut.

Naruto melakukan tarik-buang napas secara cepat, untuk meredakan rasa kesalnya, sebelum memasuki kamar Uchiha bungsu. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia langsung memasuki kamar tersebut tanpa melakukan pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, Naruto memerhatikan ke seluruh penjuru kamar, dan tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada kasur dan kemudian meletakkan amplop coklat di sana. Setelah itu dia menuju ke arah pintu kamar mandi, namun tetap saja dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke di dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara berisik yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Naruto berbalik, dan melihat sebuah pintu, di mana sebuah ruangan khusus terletak, yang sejak dulu tidak pernah diizinkan dirinya memasuki ruangan tersebut oleh pemilik kamar.

Perlahan Naruto mendekat ke pintu tersebut, bermaksud memasukinya. Namun baru saja dia mencapai jarak satu meter, pintu tersebut mendadak terbuka. Dan memunculkan laki-laki yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari ruangan khusus itu dengan tampang sedikit terkejut, karena melihat kekasihnya kini berada di kamarnya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ketika ia tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, Sasuke dengan cepat langsung menutup pintu ruangan yang tadi di masukinya. Tidak membiarkan Naruto untuk sekedar mengintip apa yang terdapat di dalamnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kepulangan Naruto itu dipercepat, padahal dia menerima jadwal, bahwa kekasihnya ini akan pulang dua hari lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Berusaha mengalihkan tatapan penasaran dari bola _shappire_ di depannya.

Kening Naruto berkerut tidak suka. Saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Apa pedulimu?" sahut Naruto ketus.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit, melihat reaksi Naruto yang aneh. Mengapa datang-datang kekasihnya ini malah _jutek_ begitu? Memangnya dia salah apa?

"Ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sengit, "Apa maksudmu dengan ini semua, hah?" serunya dan melemparkan undangan pernikahan itu ke arah Sasuke, yang dengan sukses dia tangkap.

Sasuke mau tidak mau kembali terkejut. Saat mengetahui, bahwa Naruto telah terlebih dulu tahu rencana pernikahannya dan itu bukan dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tuntut Sasuke tak kalah kesal dengan Si ember bocor.

Naruto mendengus, "Siapa dia? Itu tidak penting. Apa penjelasanmu mengenai hal ini? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Sasuke bergeming. Sama sekali belum berniat menjelaskan apa pun. Tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat sebuah amplop coklat yang Naruto letakkan di atas kasurnya dan merasa tidak asing dengan lipatan amplop tersebut, seketika dirinya tahu siapa sebenarnya Si ember bocor itu.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang hanya diam, Naruto bertambah kesal. "Kau …," desisnya, "sebenarnya apa maumu? Mengapa kau selalu seperti ini? Selalu mementingkan dirimu sendiri!"

"…"

"Kau tahu … aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu, Brengsek!" Nada Naruto meninggi, menatap nyalang Sasuke.

Rasa kesal itu memenuhi Naruto, dia benar-benar tak percaya jika kekasihnya ini merencanakan pernikahan mereka tanpa pemberitahuan. Asal tahu saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengambil keputusan tanpa memberitahunya. Yah, walaupun Naruto juga tak memungkiri bahwa dia senang juga dengan keputusan itu, tapi bukan berarti dia setuju jika semua ini direncanakan tanpa mengikut sertakan dirinya. Ck, ini bukan main-main, ini pernikahan. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu seberapa pentingnya hal itu.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, hingga buku jarinya memutih. Masih berusaha menahan amarahnya ketika melihat kekasih di depannya ini sama sekali tak berniat berkomentar atau bereaksi. Tiba-tiba dalam otaknya berkelebat sebuah rencana. Niat untuk membalas kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan kilat kemarahan dan kekecewaan. "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini?" ujarnya lirih, kini bola _shappire_ itu berkaca-kaca entah karena rasa kesal yang memuncak atau benar-benar kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto langsung menundukkan kembali wajahnya.

Sasuke mau tak mau terkesiap melihatnya. Dia memang baru pertama kali ini melihat Naruto menangis, dan itu karena dirinya. Namun, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ganjil dengan sikap Naruto ini. Oh, Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengenal berbagai macam reaksi dan ekspresi dari kekasihnya ini. Hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya tahu, kapan kekasihnya ini berbohong dan tidak. Dan sikap kekasihnya kali ini benar-benar sangat tidak biasa. Namun Sasuke memilih untuk tetap diam, membiarkan Naruto mengatakan segala hal yang dia inginkan.

"Selama ini aku selalu diam … aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan sikapmu yang egois, kekanakan, posesif, dan sifatmu yang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain," ujar Naruto lirih tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikit mendramatisir, "aku jadi ragu, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak …"

"Atas dasar apa kau meragukanku?" sela Sasuke menuntut, namun tetap dengan sikap arogannya. Tidak terima jika selama ini rasa cintanya diragukan.

Naruto tersenyum hambar. Atas dasar apa? Tidakkah kekasihnya ini sadar apa yang sudah membuat dirinya meragukan cinta Sasuke padanya? Asal tahu saja, selama ini Naruto belum pernah mendengar dari mulut Sasuke sendiri bahwa kekasihnya itu mencintainya. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Bahkan setelah hampir empat tahun mereka menjalin hubungan.

Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke memang bukan orang yang bisa bersikap romantis atau dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata-kata seperti puisi cinta. Dan, bukan itu juga yang Naruto ingin dengar dari Sasuke. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak butuh kepastian. Juga, bukan berarti sebuah pernikahan tanpa persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak, bisa disebut sebuah kepastian untuk hubungan mereka.

_Oh, Shit!_

Kenapa juga dirinya seperti wanita yang suka merengek untuk sebuah kepastian?

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri?" desis Naruto dingin. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Entah karena kekasihnya ini benar-benar tidak tahu, tidak peduli, atau pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan kaupikirkan jika selama hampir enam bulan kekasihmu sendiri sama sekali tidak memberi kabar? Dan tiba-tiba saja kau mendapat berita tentang pernikahanmu?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung ke arah _onyx_ Sasuke. Bola _shappire_ itu memerah, namun tak ada lagi air mata. "Atau memang benar, selama ini kau hanya ingin main-main denganku seperti apa kata Kyuu-_nii_?" lanjut Naruto curiga.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat, sekarang dia sedikit mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan _dobe _di depannya. Jadi ini semua karena Kyuubi, eh? Entah apa yang Kyuubi katakan pada Naruto, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa membayangkan, hal apa saja yang Kyuubi lakukan untuk membuatnya berpisah dengan _dobe _kesayangannya ini. Dan hal ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir bahwa Naruto salah paham padanya atau yang lebih memungkinkan lagi ….

"Kenapa kau diam? Ah! Apa semua yang kukatakan itu benar? Atau kau tidak bisa mengelak, eh?" Naruto tersenyum sinis dan berkata dengan nada dinginnya memotong pikiran Sasuke tentang kesimpulan akibat sikap Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke sedikit memundurkan langkahnya, bersandar santai di pintu ruang 'rahasia' di belakangnya dengan melipat tangan di depan dadanya seolah tidak ambil pusing dengan semua perkataan kekasihnya.

Sasuke menatap lurus-lurus Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kyuubi katakan padamu. Yang jelas, kalau kau meragukanku, aku pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan asal kau tahu, selama ini Kyuubi-lah yang selalu menghalangiku untuk menemuimu. Bahkan menyuruh Karin untuk tidak membiarkan aku berbicara denganmu melalui ponsel."

Naruto mengerjap tak percaya dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Apa Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli padanya? Tidak peduli jika Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya pada dirinya? Jadi sebenarnya untuk apa rencana pernikahan itu? Bukankah sia-sia saja jika pernikahan itu dilakukan, namun tak ada sebuah kepercayaan di dalamnya? Lalu untuk penyataan dua kalimat terakhir Sasuke itu Naruto melewatkannya. Karena sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Dan sebenarnya Naruto tahu kalau hal itu semua adalah perbuatan Kyuubi, namun tak mau dia pedulikan.

Muak dengan sikap sok tenang dan tak peduli _teme_ di depannya. Naruto menghembuskan napas berat. Lalu ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, layaknya orang menyerah, "Ok, jika itu pikiranmu, aku terima."

Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang berbicara.

Naruto menghela napas kembali, kali ini lebih panjang. Lalu, "Kenapa tidak kita akhiri saja ini semua? Lagi pula, tidak ada gunanya jika hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan cinta di sini." Dan kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke sedikit pun.

'_Kita lihat, setelah ini apa kau masih bisa bersikap tidak peduli,_ Teme_,' _batin Naruto berniat melakukan sedikit pembalasan pada kekasihnya.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

Langkah Naruto berhenti. Ketika mendengar tepukan tangan dari Sasuke.

"Kau tahu tidak, betapa liciknya dirimu?" ujar Sasuke datar. Menatap punggung kekasihnya yang hendak pergi.

Naruto diam.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, kemudian menyentak lengannya dengan cepat, membuatnya berbalik hingga akhirnya matanya melebar saat bibir tipis itu mendarat di bibirnya. Ciuman itu hanya berupa sentuhan dan akhirnya melepaskan diri dalam kurun waktu sepuluh detik. Yang meninggalkan sedikit perasaan kecewa di hati Naruto ketika sentuhan itu tidak terasa lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan ketika melihat raut wajah kecewa pada Naruto. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau sudah sanggup berpisah dariku," kata Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum penuh kemenangannya. Kali ini Naruto yang sama sekali tak bereaksi. Masih sedikit terkejut sebenarnya.

"Wajah ini." Sasuke mengelus pelan wajah Naruto, dan untuk sesaat Naruto berusaha menahan sensasi sentuhan Sasuke yang selalu bisa membuatnya bergetar. Seringai meremehkan masih Sasuke tunjukkan, "Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau tipu dengan wajah polosmu ini, _huh_?"

Naruto membelalak, ketika menyadari maksud perkataan kekasihnya itu, "Aku—"

"Apa? Berhentilah berpura-pura," desis Sasuke mengancam, "aku tidak akan semudah itu terjebak hanya dengan akting cengengmu tadi. Seharusnya kau pernah dengar, seribu orang bodoh tentu tidak bisa mengalahkan satu orang jenius," kata Sasuke dengan tingkat kepercayadirian yang tinggi. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Naru sayang?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada _seductive, _berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Aku tahu, kau tak akan berlaku seperti itu, bila kau tak menginginkan sesuatu dariku."

Naruto mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu?" ujarnya masih pura-pura tak mengerti.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku. Aku terlalu mengenalmu. Jangan mencoba bermain denganku. Walaupun kenyataannya kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku." Nada dingin nan sinis itu membuat Naruto terdiam. "Apa kau menyadari? Bila kau berbohong, kau akan menatapku selama tiga detik dan kemudian kau tak mau lagi menatapku," lanjutnya.

Tak berapa lama bibir yang tadinya terkatup rapat itu mulai mengembangkan senyum sinis, Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke dapat mengetahui apa yang direncanakannya semudah itu. Naruto tidak mengira Sasuke dapat mengetahuinya secepat itu. Mengetahui bahwa sikapnya tadi hanya sebuah akting belaka. Sebuah akting yang harus Naruto lakukan untuk mencari sebuah kepastian dan kebetulan sebuah pernikahan yang Sasuke rencanakan tanpa dirinya bisa menjadi tambahan yang bagus untuk rencananya. Dia memang ingin membalas rasa kesalnya, ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghubunginya atau memberi kabar selama tiga bulan terakhir dan hampir enam bulan tak bertemu dirinya yang bekerja di luar kota dan beberapa pekerjaan yang dilakukan di luar negeri.

Walaupun dia tahu, itu semua karena kakaknya sendiri yang menghalangi kekasihnya ini untuk berkomunikasi dengan dirinya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal. Dan yah, Naruto ingin melampiaskannya pada orang yang bersangkutan. Walaupun yang besalah di sini adalah Kyuubi. Karena mau bagaimana pun, tidak mungkin 'kan dia meminta pertanggung jawaban pada kakak tertuanya itu. Bisa-bisa dia yang mendapat ceramah tentang—menjauhi—manusia—iblis—macam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau _sangat_ mengenalku, _Teme_," ujar Naruto menyindir, "mengingat selama ini kita jarang bertemu."

"Ya, sampai-sampai kau bahkan meragukanku," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Itu karena kau sendiri yang tidak membuatku percaya!" balas Naruto emosi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak seperti berpikir, lalu ia menghela napas. "Dasar bodoh," katanya, sambil mengacak rambut kekasihnya. Namun, kali ini Naruto menepis tangannya kasar.

Sasuke menatap tangannya sejenak, sebenarnya ia merasa kecewa mendapat penolakan itu. Dan kemudian melayangkan tatapan datar pada Naruto. "Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku, seperti rasa percayaku padamu? Tanpa sedikitpun alasan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke sadar, selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini mereka berdua memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, dikarenakan pekerjaan Naruto yang semakin padat dan juga pekerjaannya, tentu saja. Ditambah dengan berbagai macam gangguan dari Kyuubi. Hal itu juga sudah berdampak cukup negatif bagi hubungan SasuNaru ini. Itu jugalah yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Sasuke mengajukan pernikahan mereka secepat ini.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Sasuke sudah cukup frustasi dengan serangan psikologis yang selalu Kyuubi berikan—tidak membiarkannya bertemu kekasihnya. Sungguh, dengan itu saja Sasuke harus bekerja ekstra untuk menekan rasa rindunya pada Si Namikaze bungsu. Lalu sekarang, saat dia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, malah dihadapkan dengan pertengkaran yang seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi. Sungguh, ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa lelah batin dan fisik.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau semua yang ada di dunia ini membutuhkan alasan?" ujar Naruto menatap Sasuke dingin. Lalu ia menghela napas berat, "Sudahlah. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Pertahankan saja harga diri dan keegoisanmu itu, aku sudah tidak peduli. Kurasa … kurasa kita—kita harus benar-benar mengakhiri ini semua," tukasnya cepat, lalu berbalik pergi.

Sasuke mematung, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Rasa nyeri itu menghujam dadanya, hingga menyesakkan baginya, saat membayangkan dia akan kehilangan kekasih yang selama ini memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Karena Sasuke tahu, bahwa yang Naruto katakan kali ini benar-benar serius.

Berakhir? Selesai? Begini saja?

Tidak!

Hati Sasuke menjerit, tak terima jika hubungan yang mereka pertahankan selama ini harus berakhir hanya dengan sebuah kesalahpahaman. Sasuke tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan pernah.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sejenak berusaha sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, dan pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasuke langsung berlari secepat mungkin mengejar Naruto yang untungnya masih belum pergi jauh.

Set!

Sasuke langsung menggapai lengan Naruto dan membuatnya menghadap Sasuke. Seketika itu Sasuke tercekat, saat melihat _shappire_ kekasihnya meredup dengan air mata yang berusaha ditahannya. Namun tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke langsung membawa —menyeret—Naruto kembali memasuki kamarnya.

"Lepas! Kau mau apa, _huh?_" sungut Naruto yang masih berusaha mempertahankan langkahnya.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Ikut aku," desisnya.

"Tidak! Berhenti _Teme_! Lepaskan aku!" jerit Naruto masih juga tak menyerah. Namun Sasuke seolah menulikan pendengarannya.

"Sayang, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang wanita anggun yang mendengar pertengkaran SasuNaru dari lantai dasar. Dan sejenak kedua orang yang sedang melakukan pertengkaran itu berhenti dan melihat ke lantai dasar dari beranda di lantai dua, di mana Sang nyonya Uchiha sedang memandang cemas ke arah mereka.

"_Kaa-san_! Tolong aku!" ujar Naruto tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan meminta bantuan. Akan tetapi, Sasuke sama sekali tak memedulikan intrupsi dari wanita yang melahirkannya itu, dan kembali menarik Naruto.

"Sasuke, ada apa ini? Kalian baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Mikoto lagi, ekspresi khawatir tergambar jelas di wajahnya, yang melihat ada hal yang tidak beres terhadap dua lelaki yang disayanginya itu.

"Ibu, apa Ibu masih ingin melihat cucu, Ibu?" sela Sasuke, seraya membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangannya. Karena hendak meminta bantuan lagi.

Walau bingung Mikoto mengangguk, "Tentu saj—"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menangani ini sendiri, ok?" potong Sasuke cepat dan tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari ibunya, Sasuke kembali menyeret Naruto, sama sekali tak memedulikan Naruto yang mangap-mangap menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Naruto masih saja berontak dalam cekalan Sasuke yang terus menyeretnya. Tak sadar jika langkah Sasuke telah berhenti.

"Masuk," ujar Sasuke tak lama kemudian, setelah mereka kembali ke kamar dan kini tepat berdiri di depan pintu ruang khusus.

"Eh?" sahut Naruto otomatis dengan raut bingung. Dan langsung menghentikan acara pemberontakannya.

"Masuk, buka pintu itu!" perintah Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan pintu itu bergantian. Namun Sasuke tak lagi berkata apa pun. Walau masih bingung, akhirnya dengan perasaan ragu dan penasaran, Naruto menggapai _knop_ pintu itu. Dalam hati menebak apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sedikit takut jika Sasuke akan mengerjainya. Dan lagi-lagi ia menatap Sasuke.

Tahu jika Naruto masih meragukannya Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah ruang itu, meyakinkan Naruto memasukinya. Perlahan Naruto memasuki ruangan itu, dan mendadak ia hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut menganga dan mata terbelalak lebar setelah melewati pintu.

Astaga! Naruto bahkan tak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya ini. Tak percaya bila Sasuke akan memiliki ruangan _semacam_ ini. Tak percaya bila kekasihnya itu akan menjadi seorang, seorang …. _God_! Naruto bahkan tak mau mengatakan kata-kata itu! Ini menakutkan baginya. Sungguh.

Hei! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, manusia yang hampir dianggap sempurna oleh semua orang, tampan, kaya, jenius, ini merupakan seorang … MANIAK MESUM?

Apa Naruto berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak.

Karena pemikiran Naruto itu tidak mungkin berlebihan, jika dia menemukan berbagai macam benda dari mulai foto, lukisan, album, majalah, lalu berbagai macam hal lainnya dan semua hal itu menyangkut tentang dirinya telah tertata rapi di dalam satu ruangan khusus. Haha. Naruto tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Ketika tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat, sangat, _sangat_, menyukai dirinya seperti ini. Menyukainya hingga bisa mengoleksi apa pun tentang dirinya. Dan semua ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Bahkan bagi Naruto pun Sasuke sudah termasuk seorang _penguntit_ _profesional_.

Sasuke mendengus geli ketika melihat reaksi Naruto dengan apa yang selama ini disembunyikannya. "Melihat hal yang menarik, _Dobe_?" tukasnya, bebisik di telinga Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat jelas, tanpa sadar dirinya menelan ludah paksa. "K-kau maniak!" serunya dengan suara tercekat. Seketika apa yang terjadi sebelumnya di antara mereka seolah terlupakan begitu saja.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, seolah tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan perkataan Naruto. Dan kenyataannya, dia memang tidak tersinggung, malah menikmati ekspresi Naruto itu.

"Salahkan saja dirimu," sahut Sasuke ringan.

Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke, yang tentu saja diabaikan. Lalu ia pun memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam, mengikuti Sasuke. Dan kembali tertegun menatap sebuah lukisan. Tentu itu lukisan dirinya yang tingginya hampir menyamai aslinya, tanpa sadar membuatnya menahan napas.

Sudah banyak orang yang memuji keindahan fisik yang dimilikinya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu, bahwa dirinya bisa begitu terlihat menakjubkan dalam sebuah lukisan di hadapannya ini. Bahkan Naruto hampir tidak mempercayai bahwa objek lukisan tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa lukisan di hadapannya ini tampak sangat nyata? Dan mengagumkan.

"Indah bukan?" ujar Sasuke, menyentak Naruto dari lamunannya.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, menyetujui, "Hmm." Perlahan jemarinya menelusuri lukisan tersebut hingga pojok kanan bawah dan menemukan nama sang pelukis. Sai. Salah satu sahabatnya di A'A café. Seorang seniman handal yang telah memiliki nama di dunia para seniman Internasional. Jadi Naruto benar-benar tak meragukan, bila lukisan dirinya bisa tampak mengagumkan seperti ini.

"Lukisan itu disebut _Trompe L'oeil_. Suatu lukisan yang sangat realistis dan mendetail seperti foto, lukisan ini aku pesan setahun yang lalu," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto tak berkomentar. Sedikit banyak ia masih merasa takjub.

"Jadi, apa semua ini sudah cukup untuk menjawab keinginanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Naruto, "Kurasa … belum," jawabnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Keras kepala, _huh_?" ujarnya seraya mendekat dan mendekap Naruto dari belakang. Naruto pun langsung menyamankan diri dalam dekapan itu. Sejenak mereka berdua berusaha menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain.

Sasuke kemudian menumpu kepalanya di pundak Naruto, sebelum berkata dengan pelan, "Hei, berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi …"

"Sasu—"

"… Sekalipun kau hanya bercanda. Bahkan jangan pernah memikirkan hal itu lagi." Dekapan Sasuke semakin erat.

Sesaat Naruto tertegun, lalu ia menyentuh lembut lengan yang mendekapnya, dia dapat merasakan bahwa Sasuke sedikit gemetar. Kali ini rasa bersalah itu menyergapnya, saat menyadari bahwa selama ini, rasa ragu yang dimilikinya terhadap Sasuke sama sekali tidak beralasan. Sekarang Naruto tahu, sebesar apa rasa cinta Sasuke padanya. Ketakutan yang dialami Sasuke pun, Naruto bisa merasakannya. Sama halnya dengan ketakutan yang ia rasakan ketika membayangkan Sasuke tak akan lagi ada di sisinya. Sebenarnya, pernyataan tadi pun Naruto tak benar-benar serius. Ia hanya terbawa emosi sesaat, dan langsung menyesalinya saat kalimat menyakitkan itu terucap.

"Ya, aku berjanji," jawab Naruto tulus. Sejenak mereka menikmati keheningan yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu, keraguanmu itu menyakitiku." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan sedikit senyum getir di bibirnya yang tak terlihat oleh Naruto. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berkata sejujur ini sebenarnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia menyesalinya.

"Sasuke …." Naruto ingin berbalik, tetapi Sasuke tak membiarkanya.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, sejujurnya … aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu …," ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut pundak Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam, memberi kesempatan Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sedikit rasa nyeri di dadanya ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

"… Karena aku merasa, kata cinta saja tidak akan pernah cukup menjelaskan, apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu." Sasuke kemudian beralih mengecup pipi Naruto.

Naruto terpana. Tak percaya bahwa Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, bahkan ini lebih dari yang dia inginkan.

"_Err-_ boleh aku tanya satu hal?" ujar Naruto ragu setelah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau ini benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke?"

Mendadak keheningan terjadi, dan tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke mendengus geli dan tertawa kecil. Hingga ia melepas dekapannya.

"Apa yang lucu, hah?" sungut Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, dan tawanya telah terganti dengan senyum lembut yang membuat Naruto kembali terpana. "Apa tidak bertemu denganku selama hampir enam bulan, benar-benar membuatmu melupakanku, heh? Dasar _Dobe_."

Naruto mendelik, respon spontan yang selalu ada ketika Sasuke mengejeknya dan langsung membangunkannya dari keterpukauannya, "Jangan menghinaku, _Teme_! Lagi pula Sasuke yang kukenal tidak mungkin berkata manis seperti itu, tahu! Itu mengerikan."

"Mengerikan?" ulang Sasuke skeptis, "tapi … kau tetap tak bisa menyangkal, kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku _lagi,_bukan?"

Skak!

Wajah Naruto memerah drastis. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Tak ada kata yang tepat membalas perkataan Sasuke itu. Karena perkataan Sasuke itu benar adanya.

Sasuke lalu menunjukkan seringainya, "Dan aku bisa menunjukkan hal yang _lebih _kalau kau bersedia menerima gagasan pernikahan kita itu."

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto terdiam.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Sasuke ketika kekasihnya ini tak merespon dirinya. Lalu, kembali mendekatkan diri mereka dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto.

"Sasuke, pernikahan itu …."

"Apa kau tak ingin hidup bersamaku?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terlalu cepat?"

Jawaban yang sama dari Naruto.

"Lalu, apa yang kaurisaukan?"

Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan kalut. "A-aku tidak tahu," gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Dengar, aku bukannya ingin memaksamu. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku yang sah … apa kau benar-benar tak bisa menerima keputusan itu?"

Sejenak Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke lekat. Lalu ia mengerjap, "Tapi masalahnya kau itu terlalu egois,_Teme_."

"Hn?"

"Kekanakan."

"Do—"

"Posesif."

"…"

"Brengsek."

"Aku sudah sering dengar itu. Jadi, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" tuntut Sasuke sedikit kesal, menatap tajam Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Maksudku, kenapa walau dengan semua keburukanmu itu, hatiku masih saja berkata 'ya' dengan pertanyaanmu itu?"

Sasuke tak berkedip sekalipun.

"Bahkan aku bisa mengatakan 'ya' ketika aku sendiri pun tak tahu alasan, mengapa aku bisa mencintaimu dengan semua keburukanmu itu," tambah Naruto dengan mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke. Dan tentu saja Sasuke langsung menyambutnya dengan intensitas kelembutan yang nyaris sama, menenggelamkan senyum bahagianya dalam kecupan itu.

"_Arigatou_," tukas Sasuke nyaris berbisik disela kegiatan itu, dan mereka kembali saling merengkuh satu sama lain dengan keinginan dapat membagi kebahagian manis yang kini mereka rasakan.

"Kau harusnya tahu, terkadang kita tak membutuhkan alasan untuk saling mencintai," ujar Sasuke setelah melepas tautan di antara mereka.

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi suatu alasan bisa memperkuat apa yang kita percayai, termasuk memperkuat perasaanku terhadapamu," timpal Naruto tersenyum kecil, "dan juga memperkuat pernikahan yang kau putuskan itu."

Sasuke menatap lekat Naruto, "Apa kau memang benar-benar butuh alasan itu? Itukah yang tadi kaupikirkan? Sebuah alasan?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu sekilas, "Entahlah. Hanya saja … walaupun aku ingin, tapi aku merasa hal itu saja tidak cukup bagiku untuk menjadi alasan sebenarnya, mengapa aku harus _terikat_ denganmu. Karena bagaimana pun, pernikahan bukan permainan yang bisa _game over_ dan kau _restart_ kapan saja. Setidaknya, sebuah alasan bisa membuat kita mempertahankan dan memperkuat apa yang kita jalani nanti," aku Naruto jujur.

Kali ini Sasuke menghela napas kecil, sebelum berkata, "Kenapa kau harus membuat semua ini menjadi rumit?"

Naruto tak lagi berkomentar. Lalu, Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dan kemudian berbalik, berjalan menuju sebuah laci meja dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Naruto sendiri hanya memerhatikan Sasuke dalam diam.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini bisa menjadi alasan yang cukup kuat atau tidak," ujar Sasuke dan kembali menghadap Naruto.

Sasuke lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan menatapnya intens, "Namikaze Naruto, bersediakah kau mengabulkan _impian-_ku membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama-sama dan mempertahankannya seumur hidupmu? Dan menjadikanku milikmu … selamanya?"

Naruto kali ini tak bisa menahan rasa harunya, ketika Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah cincin sederhana, namun memiliki makna berharga bagi mereka. Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memberiku pilihan, ya?" gerutu Naruto dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Jangan harap," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "_Arigatou_ …," ungkapnya tulus. Sasuke hanya tersenyum di balik punggung Naruto. Namun dalam hati, ia sungguh bersyukur bisa mendapatkan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

Jemari-jemari lentik itu menari lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano. Nada itu mengalun indah, memperdengarkan emosi kebahagian yang dimiliki sang pemain. Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum—walau sangat tipis—ketika membayangkan kebahagian indah yang seminggu lagi benar-benar ia rasakan. Naruto sendiri pun kini menikmati permainan Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya, namun senyum bahagia itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara denting piano berakhir, memecah keheningan malam dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto di sampingnya yang sedang memberikan senyum cerahnya, setelah dia memainkan sebuah lagu—dipaksa Naruto memainkannya—yang beberapa tahun lalu Sasuke mainkan untuk Naruto di ruang musik. Lagu _favorite_-nya.

"_Ne~ Teme_. Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau membuat ruangan ini?" tanya Naruto memulai percakapan, dan sebenarnya sejak tadi ia memang penasaran.

"Rasa rindu itu yang menjadi motif untuk membuat semua ini," jawab Sasuke ringan dan sangat datar.

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti bukan Sasuke," tuduh Naruto kemudian, sedikit memicingkan matanya.

Sasuke kali ini tak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Tapi tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Apa?" Nada Naruto sedikit meninggi melihat tatapan Sasuke padanya, "wajar saja bila aku ragu, kau ini sedang bertingkah OOC, tahu! Jangan-jangan kau salah makan tadi, sampai-sampai mulutmu yang biasanya selalu sinis itu, bisa berkata manis seperti tadi."

Sasuke berdecak, setelahnya ia tak berkata apa pun. Terlalu malas menanggapi lelucon Naruto yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu.

Tahu kalau Sasuke tak mau menanggapinya, Naruto lalu memandang berkeliling ruangan. "Oh ya, _Teme_. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat keluargaku setuju dengan lamaranmu itu?" tanya Naruto heran, dan sejak tadi dia pikirkan, namun masih belum menatap Sasuke. Sebenarnya masih terlalu takjub dengan semua hal yang ada di ruangan ini.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya meminta Ayahmu untuk mengantarkan aku ke makam Ibumu (meminta izin) dan setelah aku mengatakan aku ingin menikah denganmu dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Kyuubi juga hanya bersikap seperti biasa (Mengutuk Sasuke macam-macam). Lalu, Deidara hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan selamat. Itu saja."

Naruto melongo, dengan cepat menatap Sasuke lagi yang berekspresi datar. Tidak percaya bahwa keluarganya akan menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja, padahal biasanya mereka tidak setuju dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dan menurutnya ini terlalu aneh.

Naruto bisa mengerti dengan sikap ayahnya yang bisa luluh semudah itu, walaupun tidak diungkapkan. Karena Naruto tahu, apabila seseorang menghormati ibunya, maka ayahnya akan mudah menerima seseorang tersebut. Dan Kyuubi sendiri tidak akan melakukan tindakan apa pun ketika ayahnya juga tidak melakukan tindakan apa pun. Namun hal ini akan menjadi lebih aneh ketika kakak keduanya juga tidak mengambil tindakan apa pun.

"Kau yakin dengan itu? Dei_-nii_ hanya tersenyum saja?" tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hn, tidak juga sebenarnya, aku hanya dimintai tolong dengannya untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil saja … tapi mengapa dari semua orang kau terlihat paling mengkhawatirkan sikap Deidara padaku?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu sekilas, "Kalau kau mau tahu di antara keluargaku, orang yang paling tidak ingin kujadikan musuh adalah Dei_-nii_, dan kusarankan, lebih baik kau menuruti apa yang dimintanya," ujar Naruto serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Karena selama ini yang Sasuke tahu, menurutnya Deidara-lah yang paling normal di antara keluarga Namikaze. Apalagi sikap Deidara yang sangat ramah pada siapa saja.

Naruto nyengir. "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi," ujar Naruto tak mau membahas kelakuan kakak keduanya. Karena Naruto tahu, tidak ada gunanya jika menceritakan kelakuan Deidara tanpa adanya bukti. Siapa juga yang akan percaya, jika Deidara bisa melakukan hal-hal diluar logika, walau dengan metode yang berbeda dengan Kyuubi. Namun sayangnya hal tersebut tertutupi dengan baik oleh senyum dan sikap ramah yang kakaknya tunjukan itu.

"Omong-omong, _Teme. _Sejak kapan kau mengoleksi semua ini?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, pandangannya kembali mengarah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Setelah diperhatikan lebih jelas, Naruto dapat melihat beberapa album foto dan majalah tentang dirinya yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak yang tersedia. Naruto berdiri untuk mengambil salah satu album foto yang tersimpan di rak.

Kening Naruto berkerut ketika melihat foto-foto di dalamnya. Dan semakin membuka halaman album tersebut, kerutan di keningnya pun juga semakin dalam.

"Kau ini benar-benar menguntitku, ya?" tanya Naruto. Setelah melihat album foto dirinya, dengan berbagi macam kegiatan yang dilakukannya dan anehnya Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kapan foto-foto tersebut diambil.

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada Si ember bocor," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Ember bocor? Maksudnya?"

"Matsuri."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya dengan Matsuri?"

"Dia yang mengambil hampir semua gambarmu yang ada di sini sejak empat tahun lalu," jelas Sasuke. Ingatannya melayang saat empat tahun yang lalu mereka bertemu (saat festival sekolah) dan sebelum mengantar Matsuri ke bandara. Sejak itulah Sasuke melakukan transaksi bisnis dengan Matsuri (hanya pada Sasuke seorang sekarang). Awalnya, Sasuke hanya meminta foto saat Naruto tampil di festival sekolah. Namun siapa sangka Matsuri meminta bayaran dan menawarkan beragam foto Naruto lainnya yang dimilikinya.

Naruto terdiam dengan mata melebar. _Sejak empat tahun yang lalu? Selama itu?_

"Kau tidak tahu, jika selama ini Matsuri menjual foto-fotomu padaku?" tanya Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Padahal dirinyalah yang menyuruh Matsuri untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak curiga, ketika Matsuri memang sering mengambil gambar dirinya. Yah, mau bagaimana pun itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa baginya sejak di jaman sekolah dulu.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah dering ponsel yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Naruto membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata pesan itu dari Karin yang memintanya untuk pulang dengan segera. Dan dengan enggan akhirnya Naruto pamit pulang. Lalu, Sasuke mengantarnya sampai di dekat mobil van.

Naruto memasuki mobil dan mendapatkan Matsuri yang tersenyum mencurigakan menatapnya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto risih. Setelahnya Karin memerintahkan sopir mereka untuk mengantar mereka ke kediaman Namikaze.

Matsuri nyengir, "Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kau sedang bahagia, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak dapat disembunyikannya.

"Oh, baguslah. Selamat, ya!" ucap Matsuri tersenyum tulus. Dan diikuti oleh Karin.

"Terimakasih," balas Naruto. "Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu, kalau kau se-akrab itu dengan Sasuke, Matsuri_-chan_?" tambah Naruto dengan heran. Padahal setahunya, sejak pertemuan kedua orang itu pertama kali, tak pernah Naruto melihat hawa persahabatan di antara keduanya. Dan terlalu sering meilhat Sasuke yang memberikan tatapan membunuhnya untuk Matsuri.

Matsuri mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jadi, dia sudah bercerita padamu, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sejenak Matsuri terdiam. Ia mengingat 'laporan' yang tadi dia berikan untuk Sasuke. Kemudian seringai licik terukir di bibirnya, "Ya, kau benar. Kami memang _sangat_ akrab."

Naruto hanya merinding melihat perubahan ekspresi Matsuri dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Karena tak mau berlama-lama berada dalam kebingungan, ia kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya semula dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di tas, dan mulai asyik sendiri dengan gadget di tangannya.

.

Tak berapa lama setelah kepulangan Naruto, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dan membuka amplop coklat yang tadi Naruto bawa. Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebak isi amplop tersebut. Dan benar saja, raut wajahnya seketika berubah kesal dan aura gelap nan mengerikan berkumpul di sekitarnya. Memangnya ekspresi apa lagi yang bisa Sasuke tunjukkan ketika di tangannya kini terdapat potret sang kekasih sedang berpelukan atau berdekatan dengan pria atau wanita lain? Dengan menahan kekesalannya Sasuke membaca secarik kertas yang terdapat di dalam amplop tersebut.

**[Selamat Bos! \(****^0^)/ ****Akhirnya … kau bisa bertindak juga. Tapi, tidak kusangka loh, kau akan menikah secepat ini. Oh, ya! Sebagai ucapan selamat, foto-foto ini gratis. Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kok. ^_^**

**PS: Dan kalau kau mengizinkan, aku akan sering-sering mengirim foto seperti ini lagi. Tenang saja, persediaannya masih banyak, kok. Tidak usah khawatir. Oke? ;)****]**

Dan kemudian dengan kekuatan penuh Sasuke merobek kertas beserta foto tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Dalam hati Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk Matsuri. Asal tahu saja, sebenarnya foto-foto tadilah yang menjadi _sumber utama_ terjadinya keinginan Sasuke menikahi Naruto secepatnya. Dan terimakasih pada Matsuri yang telah mempelopori gagasan tersebut.

Memangnya dia harus melakukan apalagi selain mengikat Naruto menjadi miliknya selamanya, ketika beberapa orang selalu mengincarnya di luar sana? Selain karena ingin menjadikan Naruto benar-benar menjadi miliknya yang sah dan tak mungkin bagi siapa pun mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua, seperti Kyuubi. Dan Sasuke memang percaya penuh pada Naruto, namun yang tidak ia percayai adalah orang-orang di luar sana yang bisa mengambil kesempatan kapan saja dengan kekasihnya itu.

Dan sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dengan reaksi masyarakat tentang pernikahan dirinya nanti. Lagi pula, menurut survey (?) yang dilakukannya di masyarakat. Jumlah pendukung kebersamaannya dengan Naruto jauh lebih banyak daripada jumlah yang tidak setuju.

_So?_

Mengapa dia harus takut untuk merusak karir Naruto hanya dengan sebuah pernikahan? Sedangkan banyak orang yang mendukung mereka.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

END part of SasuNaru.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

* * *

A/n:

Err- Ren tau, update-nya kali ini lama banget, dan rencananya malah mau update habis ujian besok. =="

Tapi, mendadak terjadi perubahan rencana, dan akhirnya malah update sebelum ujian besok… hehehe

Trus, mungkin untuk chap depan juga makin lama updatenya.. ^^v

Dan karena Ren malas banyak omong...

Jadi, langsung aja bales review:

Kazehara Aoi : Hahaha.. Itachi mah, pasti semangat '45 kalo udah masalah 'begituan'. ;)

99 : hahaha... iya, ini SasuNarunya, dan untuk wedding party-nya masih di simpen dulu. ^^v

untuk yang lain, udah di bales lewat PM.

Arigatou minna! udah bersedia mereview ^_^

.

oke, semoga chap ini masih bisa menghibur :))

So, Mind to Review…? ~^-^~


	5. Part V : SasoDei

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, update juga.. hehehe.

Chap depan, khusus untuk The Wedding. Tinggal dua Chap lagi tamat. ^^

Oke, langsung bales review:

99: Hemm... no coment mana yang lebih kuat cerita cintanya. #plakk! masalahnya Ren sendiri bingung.

Uchiha Naruto-chan: hahaha ... sumpah deh, buat Sasu yang romantis itu bikin diriku sendiri ngakak. Hedeh... gak nyangka juga bisa bikin Sasu begitu. :) makasih atas apresiasinya *bungkuk dalem-dalem.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Smile of our Happiness** written by RenJeeSun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family.

warning: AU, BL, Sho-ai, Gaje, OOC, typo bertebaran, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read

.

::A::C::SD::J::S::

.

::A::C::SD::J::S::

.

Semilir angin malam menerpa wajah seorang pria yang sedang berdiri bertopang pada pagar balkon kamarnya. Rambut panjang _blonde _itu tergerai. Mengayun seiring dengan sepoi angin yang berhembus. Bola mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap teduh halaman belakang rumah yang luas. Dalam pikirannya, halaman tersebut terlalu sia-sia jika hanya dijadikan pajangan tanpa bisa digunakan.

Menolehkan kepala ke belakang saat merasakan suatu benda menyelimutinya, sebuah jaket. Senyum kecil langsung saja merekah di bibirnya saat menatap sebuah wajah datar yang memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Hei, hentikan menatapku seperti itu," ujar pria _blonde _itu terdengar merajuk, namun kilat jahil terlihat di bola _aquamarine_-nya.

"Kau yang harus berhenti membuatku khawatir, Deidara Namikaze," kata pria di hadapannya dengan nada mengancam.

Deidara memberenggut, "Oh, ayolah ... aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana malam saja. Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sasori-_danna_," balasnya. Sasori mendengus pelan saat mendengar panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. Sebuah panggilan yang dilakukan Deidara saat menginginkan sesuatu dari dirinya.

Kemudian, perlahan Sasori mendekat, meraih pinggang ramping Deidara dan mendekapnya. "Jika angin malam bisa membuatmu sehat, aku tidak akan melarangmu," ujarnya lagi, seraya menyibak poni yang menutupi mata kiri Deidara dan kemudian mengecup singkat kelopak mata yang tertutup itu.

"Aku ingin di sini sebentar saja," protes Deidara, dan tiba-tiba sebuah senyum merekah dibibirnya, "Hei, mengapa kau tidak menjadi penghangatku saja?"

Sasori menatap lurus Deidara, dua detik kemudian ia mendengus, "Kau ini selalu pintar bicara, ya?"

Deidara terkekeh, dia dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasori yang menyelimutinya.

Entah Deidara harus senang atau kesal dengan sikap Sasori yang semakin _over protective_ pada dirinya seperti sekarang. Terkadang, sikap Sasori ini sangat mengganggunya, tapi di sisi lain dia juga sangat menikmati perhatian yang kekasihnya berikan ini.

Sedikit lucu sebenarnya, ketika mereka berdua bisa melakukan hal-hal mesra seperti ini. Mengingat sejak dia bertemu dengan Sasori, tepatnya sejak Deidara berusia sepuluh tahun, mereka berdua adalah sepasang musuh bebuyutan. Dan tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa hubungan yang berawal dari hawa permusuhan itu bisa berkembang menjadi seperti sekarang.

Saat itu, Sasori memang baru diangkat menjadi keluarga Sabaku. Bermula dari sikap dingin, kasar dan tak bersahabat yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasori, ketika mereka berdua berkenalan. Hingga suatu kejadian benar-benar membuat mereka berdua menjadi musuh bebuyutan, yaitu saat Deidara melihat Sasori melukai adiknya, ketika Namikaze dan Sabaku sedang mengadakan acara kumpul bersama.

Walaupun hal tersebut dikarenakan Sasori yang tak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan Naruto dan membuatnya jatuh dari tangga. Kejadian itu menyebabkan kaki Naruto tekilir serta beberapa memar di tubuhnya. Deidara selalu menyalahkan Sasori karena kejadian itu, dan Sasori selalu menolak untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian—yang menurutnya bukan kesalahannya. Sejak saat itulah pertengkaran demi pertengkaran sering terjadi ketika mereka berdua berada disatu tempat yang sama.

Namun anehnya, walaupun Deidara terlihat sangat membenci Sasori, tapi tak ada sedikit pun keinginan Deidara menghindari Sasori. Hingga memicu tanda tanya besar di antara orang terdekat mereka. Normalnya, bukankah ketika kita membenci seseorang, kita cenderung selalu berusaha menghindari orang tersebut?

Deidara tersenyum kecil, mengingat kejadian di mana ibunya bertanya, mengapa dirinya selalu terkesan mendekati Sasori daripada berusaha menjauhinya. Sejujurnya, Deidara melakukan hal tersebut karena satu alasan. Penasaran.

Satu hal yang Deidara kecil sangat tidak suka apabila terjadi pada dirinya, adalah ketika dirinya dibenci orang lain tanpa dia tahu apa kesalahannya. Dan Sasori telah menunjukkan sikap permusuhan itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tanpa alasan.

Hal tersebut memicu rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi dalam pikiran Deidara kecil. Hingga ia tahu keadaan Sasori yang sebenarnya. Keadaan dimana Sasori telah mengalami kecelakaan bersama orang tua dan neneknya, yang mengakibatkan mereka meninggal. Dan akhirnya Sasori diangkat oleh keluarga Sabaku yang merupakan kerabat jauh keluarga Sasori. Kejadian tersebutlah yang membuat Sasori akhirnya menutup diri dan selalu berlaku dingin terhadap orang lain. Jika dipikirkan lagi, hal tersebut wajar saja Sasori alami. Dimana dirinya kehilangan keluarganya dan mendadak harus beradaptasi di tempat asing.

Awalnya, Deidara membenci Sasori karena tahu ia telah melukai adiknya. Akan tetapi, lama kelamaan Deidara tahu bahwa Sasori tak sepenuhnya salah akibat hal tersebut. Dikarenakan adiknya yang suka berlarian dan menabrak Sasori hingga terjatuh sendiri. Namun, hal tersebut juga tak serta merta membuat hubungan kedua orang tersebut membaik, dan malah semakin parah, ketika Deidara sering mengikuti Sasori dan membuat Sasori merasa terganggu.

Akan tetapi, akibat Deidara yang sering mengikuti Sasori, itu semua berefek pada sifat anti sosial Sasori dan perlahan mulai menerima keberadaan Deidara. Walau awalnya Sasori menerima keberadaan Deidara hanya sebagai gangguan dalam hidupnya. Yang tanpa Sasori sendiri sadari, keberadaan Deidara menghapus sedikit demi sedikit rasa kesepian yang Sasori rasakan akibat kehilangan keluarganya. Dan menjadikan hubungan mereka seperti saat ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasori, merasakan kekasihnya ini sedang melamun.

Senyum Deidara melebar. "Kau," jawabnya singkat.

Kening Sasori berkerut. Lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik, "Wah, wah, aku tersanjung. Apakah aku yang sedang memelukmu seperti ini saja tidak cukup, ya?" Nada menggoda itu terdengar.

Spontan Deidara tergelak. Kemudian ia menyeringai dan menoleh dari balik bahunya, menatap Sasori dengan kilat jenaka, "Ah, kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu," ujarnya.

Sasori menghujam manik mata Deidara tajam, dan Deidara bisa merasakan tubuhnya seolah tersengat listrik dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang dari dulu seolah bisa mengikatnya. Menjeratnya begitu dalam.

"Sepertinya, keinginanmu tidak sebanding dengan keinginanku untuk ingin memakanmu sekarang juga." Sasori menyeringai, "Jadi, berhenti memancingku, jika kau masih ingin menikmati malam di sini."

Tawa Deidara berderai, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan macam-macam lagi." Dalam hati Deidara bersyukur karena Sasori bukan merupakan orang yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Dan Deidara selalu suka saat Sasori selalu menghargai dirinya sebaik mungkin. Seperti sekarang, menekan hasratnya hanya agar Deidara bisa menikmati waktu seperti ini.

Deidara tersenyum kecil. Tatapan Deidara menerawang, menatap langit malam yang mulai berhias bintang. Pikirannya melayang ke saat empat tahun lalu, saat membuka mata pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun dia tidur dalam keadaan koma. Dan mendapatkan kenyataan pahit bahwa sang ibu telah tiada, di samping mata kirinya yang mengalami kebutaan.

Deidara tersenyum kecut. Bohong, jika Deidara merasa baik-baik saja saat itu. Sungguh, entah bagaimana Deidara dapat menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu, semuanya terlalu mendadak dan sangat mengerikan baginya. Bahkan saat ditanya tentang keadaannya, Deidara tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tanpa makna berarti.

Sasori merasakan _gesture_ tubuh kekasihnya sedikit menegang. Sasori semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tahu apa yang saat ini dipikirkan kekasihnya ini. Selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, Sasori-lah yang sering diandalkan untuk menjaga keadaan Deidara. Sasori tahu betapa beratnya Deidara menjalani pemulihan pasca komanya.

Apalagi ditambah kondisi mentalnya yang kadang menjadi sedikit labil. Namun, Sasori kini benar-benar bersyukur saat Deidara bisa bertahan dengan keadaan itu dan mengalami kesembuhan dengan cepat. Karena bagaimana pun, itu semua berkat dukungan dari semua orang yang mencintai kekasihnya ini.

"_Arigatou _…," lirih Sasori di telinga Deidara.

"Hmm …?" gumam Deidara tak mengerti, mengapa Sasori berterimakasih padanya.

"Karena kau tetap hidup bersamaku."

Deidara tertegun. Lalu senyum lembut terlukis di bibirnya. Seharusnya dialah yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu, betapa Deidara berterimakasih karena selama ini Sasori selalu berada di sisinya, menemani dan melindunginya di saat-saat terberat bagi hidupnya.

"Apa kau takut saat aku tak ada?" tanya Deidara. Walaupun Deidara tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya dia ingin memastikan bahwa seorang seperti dirinya pantas untuk orang sehebat Sasori. Seorang yang diam-diam ia kagumi sejak kecil.

Sasori mengarahkan Deidara untuk berbalik menghadapnya. "Haruskah kau tanyakan itu? Aku tidak akan berada di sini, jika kau tidak lebih berharga dari diriku sendiri."

Deidara menunduk, suaranya hampir menyerupai gumaman, "Aku sekarang hanya seorang cacat. Rasanya tidak adil jika kau mendapatkan seseorang sepertiku."

Sasori terdiam.

Empat tahun lalu, Deidara memang telah menjalani operasi pada mata kirinya, dua minggu setelah bangun dari keadaan komanya. Namun, Deidara menolak untuk melakukan operasi penyembuhan pada matanya. Deidara beralasan bahwa dirinya ingin mengenang sang ibu dengan luka di matanya. Awalnya seluruh keluarga menolak keras keinginan Deidara, namun kekeraskepalaan Deidara sudah tidak bisa diubah, bahkan oleh Sasori sekalipun.

"Jika kau merasa seperti itu, mengapa tidak kau—"

Deidara mengangkat kepalanya, "Tidak!" sahut Deidara tegas, "sudah berulang kali aku katakan, aku tidak akan melakukan operasi pencangkokkan mata itu! Lagi pula, hal ini tidak mengganggu rutinitas harianku."

Sasori menghela napas kecil mendengarnya.

Deidara kembali berbicara, "Kau tahu, banyak hal yang telah berubah. Naru yang telah meraih impiannya, bahkan Kyuu_-nii_ juga. Aku telah melewatkan banyak hal … hingga aku takut, jika suatu saat nanti aku bisa saja melupakan sosok Ibu. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin selalu mengingatnya dengan luka ini."

Sasori menyentuh mata kiri Deidara, dan menatapnya lembut, "Ya, memang banyak hal yang telah berubah. Tapi kau harus tahu, pasti akan ada juga hal yang tidak berubah. Seperti rasa cinta _kami_ misalnya."

Sasori mengecup kelopak mata itu perlahan. Lalu, "Tak peduli kau sekarang seperti apa. Rasanya akan lebih tidak adil jika aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena keadaanmu. Dan membuat rasa sakit karena kehilanganmu … kembali datang."

Deidara mengerjap beberapa kali dan tawa renyah kemudian terdengar darinya, "Bahkan kau pun juga berubah, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Hmm?"

Deidara mendengus kecil, "Sejak kapan _Doll Master_ yang terkenal dingin ini bisa mengatakan hal manis seperti itu?"

Sasori memutar bola matanya, "Apa salah jika aku berkata manis terhadap kekasihku sendiri, heh?"

Deidara tergelak, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Dasar, kau ini. Seharusnya kau senang tahu, bukannya malah protes."

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

Tiba-tiba Sasori menyeringai, "Sayang sekali … aku tidak dalam _mood _bercanda kali ini."

Deidara menatap lekat Sasori dengan senyum mengembang, "_Well then …," _katanya mengerling nakal,_ "punish me, Sir_ …?"

Seringai Sasori melebar dan semakin mendekatkan tubuh Deidara padanya, hendak menghapus jarak di antara mereka, "_With my pleasure _…." ujarnya berbisik di antara ke dua belah bibir yang nyaris bertaut.

Akan tetapi sayangnya, mendadak seseorang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Deidara.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Maaf, mengganggu Deidara-_sama_," ujar Iruka, memasuki kamar Deidara bersama dengan robot Shion. Sontak saja membuat dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan itu hilang _mood. _

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori dengan nada kesal yang tak disembunyikan.

Iruka tersenyum gugup, ketika Deidara menatapnya tajam. "Saya hanya ingin melaporkan, kalau perintah Deidara-_sama_ sudah saya kerjakan."

"Benarkah?" sahut Deidara, mendadak langsung tersenyum sumringah.

Iruka balas tersenyum, "Begitulah Deidara-_sama_, para undangan yang telah di sebar itu, sudah bersedia membantu Anda."

"_Good job_, Iruka!" puji Deidara dibalas Iruka dengan senyum.

"Ah, ya, Iruka. Kurasa aku membutuhkan seorang lagi, bisa kau temui dia? Katakan padanya 'aku akan membantunya' dia pasti akan langsung mengerti. Dia bekerja di alamat ini." Deidara menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Iruka. Yang di dapatnya dari saku celananya.

"Hanya ini saja? Apa Anda tidak membutuhkan hal lain?" tanya Iruka.

Deidara menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya itu saja, kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam Deidara_-sama_, Sasori_-san,_" pamit Iruka dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Naru!" seru Shion tiba-tiba, "Naru-Naru datang!"

Kedua orang dalam ruangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shion dan saling memandang satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Loh? Bukannya Naru_-chan_ dijadwalkan pulang dua hari lagi? Mengapa sensor Shion menangkap keberadaan Naru di Konoha sekarang?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Mungkin, Naru mempercepat kepulangannya," jawab Sasori.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Shion, di mana Naru sekarang?" ujar Sasori.

"Di mana Naru?" Shion mengulang, beberapa detik dia terdiam, memperoses data, mencari kordinat keberadaan Naruto. Tak berapa lama, dalam bola mata Shion terdapat titik merah kecil berkedip-kedip dengan memperbunyikan bunyi 'Tiit' panjang.

"101.30 derajat arah selatan," kata Shion dengan nada datar khas robot.

"Itu kordinat letak kediaman Uchiha berada." Sasori menjelaskan ketika melihat raut wajah tidak mengerti kekasihnya.

"Uchiha? Sedang apa Naru di sana?" gumam Deidara.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang ada keperluan dengan Sasuke," jawab Sasori, lalu ia terkesiap, "tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada yang lebih penting daripada itu. Tadi, apa maksud Iruka dengan 'Para undangan'?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara menatap Sasori dengan raut bingung yang dibuat-buat, "Eh? Aku belum memberitahumu, ya?"

Sasori menatapnya tajam, "Apa yang kau rencanakan Namikaze Deidara?"

Deidara tersenyum polos, "Oh, bukan hal yang menakutkan, kok."

Sasori berdecak, "Saat kau mengatakan hal itulah, apa yang kau rencankan menjadi lebih menakutkan."

Deidara menyeringai, "Aku hanya melakukan, apa yang seharusnya seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki lakukan, itu saja."

"Dan apa itu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naru?" tanya Sasori menyelidik.

Deidara bergumam sebentar, "Kau tahu tidak? Alasan sebenarnya, mengapa Kyuu-_nii_ dan Ayah tidak pernah mengizinkan hubungan Naru dengan Sasuke?"

Sasori mengerutkan kening, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Itu karena, selama ini Sasuke belum pernah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya pantas berada di samping Naru."

"Belum pantas? Memangnya standar seperti apa yang harus Sasuke tunjukkan untuk membuatnya pantas berada di samping Naru?"

Deidara mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Sasori, kilat jahil terlihat berbinar di matanya. Lalu ia mendekatkan jari telunjuknya sendiri di depan bibirnya, dan berkata dengan penuh penekanan, "_Hi-mit-su._" (Rahasia.)

"Sayang," ucap Sasori penuh kesabaran, "katakan padaku apapun itu yang kau rahasiakan, setidaknya kau tidak akan melibatkanku, 'kan?"

Deidara nyengir, "Wah, sepertinya kita punya ikatan batin, ya? Baru saja aku ingin minta bantuan."

Sasori melotot, dan ditanggapi tawa kecil oleh Deidara.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membahayakan nyawa siapapun, kok," ujar Deidara ringan. "Lagi pula, bukankah penemuanmu seminggu yang lalu itu perlu dilakukan uji coba secepatnya? Aku sedang punya seseorang yang bersedia melakukannya, loh."

"Penemuanku yang baru …?" Sasori berusaha mengingat sejenak, sedetik kemudian ia membelalak, "Dei, aku belum yakin kalau _senjata_ itu aman."

"Loh? Bukankah karena itulah kita membutuhkannya untuk uji coba? Lagi pula, sejak kapan sebuah senjata itu aman?" gerutu Deidara.

Sasori terdiam. Mempertimbangkan keinginan Deidara.

Sasori tahu, apapun yang Deidara lakukan itu mungkin untuk kebaikan Naruto. Akan tetapi, cara yang digunakannya sedikit banyak memang sering menimbulkan kehebohan. Ambil contoh, seperti penculikan yang terjadi pada Naruto beberapa tahun silam. Yah, hal yang biasa terjadi pada anak orang kaya. Deidara dengan tanpa takut membawa para Yakuza kenalannya—entah bagaimana cara Deidara mengenal Yakuza-Yakuza tersebut, Sasori benar-benar tidak tahu—untuk menolong adiknya. Sehingga menimbulkan kekacauan petugas keamanan kota.

Saat ditanya, bagaimana Deidara bisa berteman dengan para Yakuza itu, dia hanya menjawab; bahwa sikap permusuhan para Yakuza itulah yang memaksa Deidara untuk bersahabat dengan mereka. Dan Sasori yang saat itu sedang menyeruput kopinya langsung tersedak dengan tidak elitnya. Oh, Sasori tahu, sifat jauh dari kata normal yang Deidara miliki itu. Sangat mengerikan. Percayalah. Sasori pernah merasakan hal itu. Karena Deidara akan—dengan tanpa sungkan—membuat siapapun yang membencinya bisa berbalik menjadi pengikut setianya.

Yah, bagi Sasori, mengingat ketika saat kecil Deidara selalu mengikutinya—lebih tepat mengganggu daripada hanya sekedar mengikuti—itu benar-benar kekacauan terbesar yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Merusak semua rencana dan hal yang dikerjakannya hanya dalam sekejap. Benar-benar mengerikan. Dan sebaiknya Sasori memilih untuk mengikuti semua keinginan kekasihnya ini, sekarang.

Sasori menghela napas. "Memangnya siapa yang akan membidik dan menjadi targetnya?"

Deidara tersenyum polos, "Tentu saja yang akan menjadi targetnya adalah Sasuke."

Sasori terkesiap, "Dei, sekali lagi, aku tidak yakin apa senjata itu siap atau tidak. Dan bukankah kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke, Naru bisa saja membencimu."

"Tidak akan," sahut Deidara yakin—terlalu yakin, "bahkan, mungkin saja dia akan berterimakasih padaku setelah semua ini. Aku tidak akan sekejam itu untuk merusak kebahagian adikku hanya karena seorang Uchiha mendapat cap tidak pantas di mata keluargaku. Di saat adikku mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi kakak yang baik."

Sasori masih saja tidak yakin dengan rencana kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana kalau semuanya gagal? Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya ini salah perhitungan?

Namun akhirnya Sasori berusaha berpikir optimis. "Lalu," kata Sasori, "siapa yang akan membidiknya?"

"Ah, orang itu, ya?" Deidara bergumam. "Tenang saja, tadi aku sudah menyuruh Iruka untuk menemuinya."

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau mengenalnya, kok," jawab Deidara.

Sasori mengernyit.

Namun tak satu kata pun Deidara terlihat ingin menjelaskan siapa orang yang dimaksud. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu, yang jelas semua ini aku lakukan untuk adikku. Anggap saja ini semua kulakukan untuk menebus waktu yang hilang dariku. Lagi pula kita harus memiliki rencana cadangan apabila hal yang dikhawatirkan Kyuu-_nii_ terjadi," ujarnya.

"Hal yang dikhawatirkan?" Sasori mengulang tak paham.

"Ya, Kyuu_-nii_ itu selalu mengkhawatirkan, kalau karir Naruto akan terancam bila pernikahan itu terjadi. Dan dengan apa yang kurencanakan ini, aku berharap dapat mengatasi kekhawatiran Kyuu_-nii _itu."

Sasori menatap Deidara takjub, "_Well_, aku terkejut. Seingatku, kau pasti akan bereaksi sama dengan Kyuubi jika menyangkut orang yang akan mendekati Naruto. Dan kau benar-benar merencanakan ini secara matang. Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu dengan semua rencanamu ini, sayang?"

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Itu sudah jelaskan? Ini semua hanya sebuah ujian, untuk membuat dia pantas mendampingi adikku atau tidak. Dan walaupun aku membantu hubungan mereka, itu bukan berarti aku merelakan Naru begitu saja." Seringai mengerikan tercetak jelas di wajah Deidara, "Bantuanku, tidak akan pernah kuberikan secara cuma-cuma. Selalu ada konsekuensinya."

Sasori memutar bola matanya, untuk kalimat terakhir Deidara. _Konsekuensi yang tidak kecil kurasa,_ batin Sasori. "Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu, kurasa setidaknya, rencanamu kali ini akan menyenangkan, ya?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Deidara dengan nada kekanakkan.

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi," kata Sasori membuat Deidara langsung mengernyit heran.

"Apa itu?"

"Hem … apa selama ini aku sudah termasuk pantas untuk mendampingimu?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara memasang raut berpikir, "Eum, coba kita ingat," gumamnya. "Selama ini kau selalu berada di sampingku, menjagaku. Lalu kau juga memberikan Shion sebagai hadiah dari kesembuhanku untuk melindungiku."

Sasori kembali mendekatkan tubuh Deidara padanya, memeluknya "Jadi …?"

"Jadi … kalau kau mau membantuku kali ini, kau sudah lebih dari pantas untuk bersamaku, bagaimana?" Deidara mengedipkan satu matanya.

Sasori mendengus, "Mulutmu benar-benar manis, ya? Kau cocoknya jadi diplomat tahu."

Deidara tergelak, "Oh, terima kasih. Dan aku pastikan, kau memang tidak akan menyesali bila ikut peraminanku kali ini."

Sasori sejenak memasang wajah skeptis dibuat-buat dan kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan menikmatinya kalau begitu," tanggap Sasori, "jadi, bisakah aku melakukan hukumanmu sekarang?"

Deidara menyeringai, "Tidak, sebelum Shion pergi."

"_Well,_ itu tidak masalah bagiku," ujar Sasori dan mengambil benda semacam remot di sakunya dan menekan salah satu tombolnya. Membuat Shion, keluar kamar dengan sendirinya.

Dan pintu langsung saja ikut tertutup.

.

::A::C::SD::J::S::

End Part of SasoDei.

::A::C::SD::J::S::

.

Oke, silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan pesan kalian (bagi yang berkenan). ^_^ Review...?


	6. The Wedding

Hai Minnaaa~ Saya muncul lagi... ditengah derita alergi yang kumat *halah!  
Entah kenapa malah bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan cepat. ya sudahlah tak usah di bahas, yang penting kali ini update cepat. *tebar-tebar confeti*

Yosh! untuk review dari :

Miharu Aina : hahaha iya, gak papa, makasih udah muncul ^^ eum.. kalo menurutku bukan alurnya yg lambat tapi updatenya yang lawas~ banar *kok bangga #plakk! dan ini kebeneran udah selesai jadi langsung di update.\(^0^)/

99 : Yup! Dei emang licik. pernikahan terkacau? entah ini *tunjuk bawah* kacau yang dimaksud atau tidak. oke selamat membaca! ^_^

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Smile of our Happiness** written by RenJeeSun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family…

warning: AU, BL, Sho-ai, Gaje, OOC, typo bertebaran, M-Preg, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read

.

::A::C::The Wedding::J::S::

.

.

::A::C::ALL::S::

.

Sosok itu sangat menawan. Dengan balutan jas putih, kontras dengan kulit berwarna _tan_ eksotisnya. Cermin yang berada di hadapannya memantulkan keindahan sosok tersebut dengan sempurna. Senyum cerah tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya sejak tadi. Hal itu juga sudah cukup untuk menular pada orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk merasakan kebahagian dari seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sesaat lagi akan melakukan ritual sumpah abadi dengan kekasih tercintanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Pernikahan itu hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat saja, untuk menciptakan suasana yang lebih khidmat. Para undangan kini telah memenuhi gereja bernuansa klasik dan elegan.

Akan tetapi, entah mengapa aura bahagia tersebut sepertinya tidak menular pada seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang memandang adiknya tajam. Terlihat dari pantulan cermin di hadapan Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto tersenyum, ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu. "Tidak pernah seyakin ini Kyuu_-nii_. Dan berhentilah menanyakan hal yang sama setiap sepuluh menit sekali. Karena aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Kyuubi menghela napas berat, ia sebenarnya masih belum bisa menerima jika adiknya ini memilih keputusan untuk menikah dengan si anak ayam. Awalnya Kyuubi mengira bahwa Naruto akan menolak untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, semua telah ditetapkan. Kyuubi juga akhirnya memilih menyerah untuk membujuk adiknya membatalkan keinginannya itu.

"Oh, kau ternyata di sini Kyuubi-_kun_? Sejak tadi kau dicari oleh Minato_-sama_," kata Kabuto yang baru saja tiba di ruang ganti Naruto.

Kyuubi menatap sejenak Kabuto yang kini telah sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan medis entah apa di meja. Sebelum Kyuubi berbalik keluar ia berkata pada Naruto, "Kuharap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu ini nantinya."

Senyum Naruto tetap bertahan, "Kupastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Dan setelahnya Kyuubi pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Kyuubi berjalan memasuki altar gereja melalui sebuah lorong, namun belum sempat dia mencapai altar utama, mendadak seseorang yang beberapa hari ini dia anggap telah mengacaukan hati dan pikirannya menghalangi jalannya.

Kyuubi menghembuskan napas frustasi melihatnya.

"Kalau mau jujur, aku selalu tersinggung loh, dengan apa yang kau lakukan barusan," kata Itachi.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi datar, "Baguslah, aku akan sering melakukannya kalau begitu." Dan kemudian berjalan melewati Itachi.

"Kau tahu," kata Itachi berbalik dan menatap punggung Kyuubi yang telah menghentikan langkahnya. "Seminggu yang lalu, itu merupakan malam terindah—"

Kyuubi berbalik, dan langsung mencengkeram kerah kemeja Itachi. "—Itu kesalahan. Dan jangan pernah membahas itu lagi. _Got it_?" desisnya kasar dengan tatapan mengancam. Rupanya kekeras-kepalaan Kyuubi masih saja belum menerima sepenuhnya apa yang ia rasakan. Yah, tapi kalau Kyuubi mudah menyerah, bukankah itu yang patut dipertanyakan?

Dalam hati Itachi membatin miris, namun bukan karena ia merasa kata-kata Kyuubi menyakitinya. Akan tetapi, lebih pada tindakan Kyuubi yang dirasanya sia-sia karena terus saja mengelak dari semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ah," sahut Itachi sambil mengangguk mengerti, lalu menatap Kyuubi intens dengan seringai di bibirnya dan tiba-tiba langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi langsung melotot. "Bukankah itu kesalahan yang indah?" ujar Itachi.

"Kau! Apa-ap—LEPAS! KERIPUT!" bentak Kyuubi dengan wajah merona merasakan kedekatan terkesan intim di antara mereka. Sontak mengingatkannya pada 'kegiatan' mereka seminggu yang lalu.

"Hei Kyuu-_chan_, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita juga menikah?" ujar Itachi tidak memedulikan rontaan Kyuubi padanya.

"Men—MENIKAH APA!" teriak Kyuubi _lost control_. Itachi spontan langsung menutup telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya yang bebas. Telinganya terasa berdenging sesaat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini, Anak-anak?" tanya seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Kyuubi.

"Pak Tua, bantu aku lepas dari makhluk keriput ini!" seru Kyuubi cepat-cepat, yang langsung mengenali suara milik Sang ayah.

Kening Minato berkerut sedikit, melihat pemandangan anaknya berada di pelukan Itachi. "Tadinya aku mencarimu, Kyuu, tapi sepertinya kau sibuk. Kalian ini sedang latihan untuk pesta dansa nanti malam, ya?" ujar Minato.

Kyuubi ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Itachi ke tembok di sampingnya, mendengar spekulasi dari ayahnya itu. Memangnya ayahnya ini tidak mendengar, jika dia dari tadi berteriak minta bantuan? Kenapa malah berpikir mereka sedang latihan dansa?

_Dasar Ayah, sinting!_ batin Kyuubi dongkol.

Itachi langsung membuat senyum seramah mungkin di hadapan Minato, "Begitulah Paman," jawabnya.

Dan Kyuubi langsung mendelik tidak terima pada Itachi, "Keriput mesum! Apanya yang begitulah!" Kyuubi menatap ayahnya dari balik bahunya, "Dan kau Pak Tua, kenapa masih diam saja, ayo cepat bantu aku!"

Minato melirik anaknya sejenak dan kembali menatap Itachi, "Oh, kalau begitu silahkan dilanjutkan," kata Minato dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju ruang ganti Naruto, tidak memedulikan nasib putra pertamanya.

Kyuubi menatap tak percaya ayahnya, yang dengan sukarela membiarkannya berada di tangan jelmaan raja iblis. Itachi sendiri berusaha menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan ayah-anak di depannya ini.

"Oh, ya Kyuu," ujar Minato lagi, menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sang anak dengan senyum bak malaikat kematian. "Kurasa tadi itu bukan cara yang baik untuk minta bantuan seseorang." Lalu ia menatap Itachi dengan senyum yang sangat ramah, "Jadi, Nak Itachi. Bisakah kau mengajarinya cara meminta bantuan yang baik? Aku sungguh berharap padamu."

Kyuubi menganga.

"Tentu saja Paman, dengan senang hati," jawab Itachi mantap. Kedua orang tersebut benar-benar tidak peduli dengan Kyuubi yang memucat.

"Bagus. Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Kyuu, belajarlah yang baik ya, dan sebaiknya kalian juga cepat kembali ke altar," ujarnya dan langsung meninggalkan dua orang dengan ekspresi yang sangat kontras. Kyuubi yang memucat dan Itachi yang menyeringai senang.

"Nah, Kyuu. Kau dengar sendirikan tadi? Jadi, ayo kita belajar," kata Itachi tak jelas dengan senyum malaikat(?)nya.

Kyuubi menatapnya _horror_. Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar jeritan memilukan yang terlalu berlebihan dan dramatis di sepanjang lorong.

"TIDAAAAAK!"

.

.

Sesaat sebelumnya di ruang ganti, Kabuto masih saja terlihat sibuk dengan alat medisnya. Sebuah pemandangan biasa yang selalu Naruto lihat hampir setiap satu bulan sekali.

"_Well_, sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah di sihir oleh pesona Uchiha, _huh_?" gurau Kabuto. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah alat suntik dengan cairan berwarna putih yang mengisi tabung suntikan tersebut.

"Apakah efek sihir itu terlihat jelas?" ujar Naruto menanggapi gurauan Kabuto dengan cengiran lebar.

Kabuto tersenyum, "Sangat."

Lalu dia menyuruh Naruto untuk melipat lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Naruto yang sudah biasa dengan apa yang dilakukan Kabuto pun menurut. Tak berapa lama dirinya dapat merasakan jarum suntik itu menembus kulitnya, menimbulkan sensasi nyeri dan kebas pada kulitnya. Apalagi saat cairan yang diberikan Kabuto memasuki pembuluh darahnya. Namun sekali lagi, dia sudah biasa merasakannya.

"Nah, sudah cukup," ujar Kabuto setelah selesai menyuntikan sebuah cairan pada tubuh Naruto. "Kurasa efek serum ini bisa bekerja dengan baik malam ini. Dan dosisnya telah aku tambahkan sedikit, mengingat kau akan menghabiskan malam _panas_ hari ini." Kabuto mengedip jahil ke arah Naruto yang kini pipinya dihiasi rona merah tipis.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua tersentak kaget, ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak tak jelas dan membahana hingga terdengar sampai ruang ganti.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Naruto, merasa sangat kenal dengan suara itu.

Kabuto tertawa, "Sepertinya Kakakmu sedang dalam masalah."

"Masalah besar pastinya," tambah Naruto mengangguk setuju sambil ikut tertawa kecil. Karena dia sudah bisa memperkirakan hal apa yang bisa membuat kakak tak kenal ampun itu berteriak histeris seperti tadi.

"Naruto," panggil Minato yang kini telah memasuki ruang ganti Naruto. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Naruto menatap ayahnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu, dan tersenyum, "Ya, tentu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo, acaranya akan segera dimulai," kata Minato. "Ah, Kabuto kau juga cepatlah ke sana."

Kabuto mengangguk dan membereskan peralatan medisnya.

Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sang ayah untuk memasuki sebuah altar gereja tempat pernikahannya dilaksanakan.

"Omong-omomg Ayah, Dei-_nii_ ada di mana?" tanya Naruto, baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi dia tidak melihat sosok kakak keduanya itu.

"Kakakmu juga sudah ada di tempat acara," jawab Minato.

"Oh, ya. Apa Ayah tahu, mengapa tadi Kyuu-_nii_ berteriak? Terdengar sampai ruanganku, loh tadi, apa dia benar-benar terlibat masalah besar?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Minato langsung tertawa kecil mengingat apa yang dilakukannya terhadap anak sulungnya itu, "Bukan masalah besar. Hanya saja, aku menyuruh Itachi untuk membantunya belajar jadi anak yang baik."

"Itu namanya kejam, Ayah," komentar Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dan disambut kekehan tawa dari Minato.

"Bukan salah Ayah. Ayah hanya masih kesal karena kakak pertamamu itu akan membuat ayah tidak bisa bertemu Dei-Dei selama satu bulan."

Sekarang Naruto tahu darimana dia mendapatkan sikap suka balas dendamnya itu. "Astaga Ayah! Kyuu_-nii _bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia kita jadikan taruhan." Ya, sebuah taruhan kecil yang melibatkan seorang Itachi Uchiha dan Kyuubi Namikaze di dalamnya. Tentang, apakah Itachi dapat menaklukan Kyuubi atau tidak. Dan hasilnya dimenangkan oleh Sasori. Sasori mendapatkan tiket serta voucher liburan gratis selama sebulan. Dibiayai oleh para orang-orang yang kalah tentunya. Dan tentu saja dia mengajak Deidara menemaninya.

Minato mengangkat bahunya, "Sudahlah, biarkan saja Kakakmu itu. Lagi pula, sikap tidak sopannya pada orang lain itu memang sudah seharusnya diperbaiki. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau jalani hari ini dengan benar, dan jangan sampai membuat Ibumu kecewa, mengerti? Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Naruto menatap ayahnya penuh haru, "Terima kasih, Ayah," ungkap Naruto tulus, menerima kepercayaan besar dari ayahnya itu.

Minato tersenyum hangat, "Apapun untukmu. Ayah menyayangimu, _Son_." Naruto langsung memeluk Ayahnya tanpa sungkan.

"Ok, sekarang hentikan acara melankolis ini, banyak yang sudah menunggu kita," kata Minato.

Naruto melepas pelukkannya dan mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun kembali berjalan.

Senyum Naruto terus saja mengembang sepanjang lorong. Saat tiba di ambang pintu altar, dia dapat melihat para tamu undangan yang sedang menatapnya antusias, namun sedikit heran saat tidak menemukan sosok Deidara di antaranya. Terlihat para sahabatnya, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, yang memenuhi bangku kedua dari depan dan di susul oleh yang lainnya Matsuri, Karin dan para staff A'A café. Dan juga Iruka, Kyuubi, neneknya, beserta Itachi dan keluarga Uchiha lainnya mengambil jajaran bangku paling depan.

Pandangannya beralih pada seorang lelaki dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang sangat pas melekat di tubuhnya. Perlahan Naruto berjalan menghampiri lelaki tersebut yang sedang berdiri dengan sikap _stoic-_nya, namun Naruto dapat melihat bola mata sekelam malam milik Uchiha Sasuke itu memancarkan sebuah kebahagian. Alunan musik khas pernikahan terdengar menyambutnya.

.

.

Kabuto baru saja hendak keluar dari ruang ganti pengantin, namun seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai kekasih dari Namikaze Deidara menghentikan langkahnya. Kening Kabuto berkerut samar, merasa heran melihat Sasori tidak berada di tempat acara.

"Eh? Apa kau mencari Naruto? Tadi dia baru saja pergi," kata Kabuto berpikir bahwa Sasori sedang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sasori tersenyum, dan berkata, "Oh, aku bukan mencari Naruto, kok. Tapi kau, Kabuto."

Kerutan di kening Kabuto semakin dalam, "Mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Dei-_chan_, membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?" ulang Kabuto.

"Untuk lebih jelasnya biar Dei_-chan_ saja nanti yang menjelaskan," kata Sasori akhirnya.

Dengan rasa penasaran akhirnya Kabuto pun mengikuti langkah Sasori yang berjalan ke arah belakang gereja. Dan dari kejauhan Kabuto dapat melihat sosok Deidara sedang bersama Shion berada di dalam mobil van. Jika melihat lebih dalam ke mobil van tersebut kita dapat melihat berbagai layar dari kamera pengawas yang terpasang.

"Omong-omong, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini, cairan apa yang selalu kau berikan pada Naru_-chan_ setiap bulannya itu?" tanya Sasori di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju ke arah Deidara. Dia tadi memang melihat apa yang dilakukan Kabuto di ruang ganti pengantin dan memang ia juga sudah sering melihat sebelumnya. Namun selalu saja ia lupa untuk menanyai hal tersebut.

"Oh, itu. Itu hanya sebuah serum yang aku buat untuk mengatasi kondisi tubuh Naruto yang istimewa itu. Mudahnya, kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai vitamin," jawab Kabuto, "sebenarnya, menurut teori, kasus yang dimiliki oleh Naruto itu jarang atau bahkan tidak akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Namun, aku telah melakukan penelitian tentang kondisi Naruto selama dua tahun—kalau tidak salah waktu itu Naruto masih berumur sepuluh tahun, dan akhirnya aku bisa membuat serum yang berfungsi menghasilkan sel telur dalam tubuhnya dan juga menjaga sel telur tersebut bekerja dengan baik. Dengan syarat serum tersebut harus diberikan sebulan sekali," jelas Kabuto panjang lebar.

"Kau membuat serum itu sendiri?" tanya Sasori sedikit tak percaya.

Kabuto tersenyum, "Ya, begitulah. Dan sebaiknya Sasori_-san, _aku harap Anda tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun tentang serum ini. Karena pada dasarnya, serum ini termasuk penemuan illegal. Dan yang tahu mengenai hal ini hanya keluarga Namikaze saja."

Sasori mengerjap, sebagai ilmuan dia cukup kagum dengan penemuan Kabuto selaku dokter pribadi keluarga Namikaze. "_Well,_ aku kagum padamu," aku Sasori jujur, "bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu?"

"Dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Naruto, aku pernah menemukan seseorang yang memiliki kasus yang sama dengan Naruto. Akan tetapi, orang tersebut memilih untuk mengangkat rahimnya, karena dianggap tidak berguna sama sekali. Dari sanalah aku berpikir untuk membuat 'hal yang berguna' jika aku menemukan kasus yang sama lagi," jawab Kabuto.

"Kurasa, kau seorang dokter yang baik," puji Sasori. "Omong-omong, apa serum itu juga bisa bekerja pada laki-laki dengan tubuh normal?" tambah Sasori penasaran, sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Deidara.

Kabuto tersenyum menyesal, "Maaf, tapi sayangnya aku belum melakukan penelitian tentang yang satu itu."

Sasori menyeringai, "Belum? Apa jangan-jangan kau memang berniat melakukannya? Oh, bagaimana jika aku ikut dalam penelitianmu kali ini?"

Kabuto tergelak, "Akan kupertimbangkan."

Dan percakapan itu berhenti setelah tiba di hadapan Deidara yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan menyipit. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya.

Dengan tenang Sasori menjawab, "Tidak penting, kok. Hanya sebuah penelitian yang dapat mengubah dunia."

"Ilmuan dan penelitian, _huh_?" gerutu Deidara, "kurasa aku malas mendengarnya."

"Itu dinamakan pengetahuan, Dei," koreksi Sasori, "kau tahu, pengetahuan itu adalah kekuatan, dan pengetahuan 'yang tepat' memungkinkan manusia melakukan tugas-tugas ajaib, hampir menyerupai Dewa." [1]

Mendengar itu Deidara memutar bola matanya malas, dan ia menatap Kabuto, "Jangan bilang kau setuju dengan hal itu, Kabuto?"

"_Err-_ entahlah. Aku hanya belajar untuk tidak pernah menutup benakku pada suatu gagasan, hanya karena gagasan itu nampak ajaib," [2] kata Kabuto dengan senyum polos.

Deidara mendengus, "Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan, kalian benar-benar mirip, tahu. Tipikal seorang Ilmuwan," ujarnya malas.

Sasori dan Kabuto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Lalu, apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengenai bantuan apa yang kalian butuhkan dariku?" tanya Kabuto menatap Deidara dan Sasori bergantian.

Deidara tersenyum antusias mendengar pertanyaan Kabuto, "Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sebaiknya sekarang kita segera ke dalam, karena sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan segera di mulai. Dan jangan sampai kita melewatkannya," katanya.

Kabuto hanya bisa mengernyit bingung, namun dia tetap mengikuti langkah Deidara dan Sasori berserta Shion menuju ke tempat acara. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ketika mereka mendekat ke tempat acara, betapa terkejutnya Kabuto ketika mendengar keributan dari tempat acara. Kabuto langsung berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi diikuti Sasori dan Deidara di belakangnya.

Tepat saat mereka memasuki altar gereja tersebut, mereka semua membelalak ketika melihat ada seorang laki-laki bertopi sedang menodongkan sebuah senjata laras panjang pada kedua mempelai yang mematung ditempat. Semua para undangan memucat melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi besar yang mengancam kedua mempelai. Berberapa wanita berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Dor!

"DIAM! KALIAN SEMUA!" perintah laki-laki bertopi itu, setelah melepaskan satu peluru peringatan. "Kalau kalian ingin hidup, cukup diam, lihat dan perhatikan apa yang terjadi pada manusia kesayangan kalian itu," katanya dengan ancaman yang tidak main-main, sambil menodongkan senjatanya pada Naruto.

"Wah, wah, setelah kau menghancurkan hidupku, sekarang kau ingin berbahagia, eh?" sinis laki-laki bertopi itu menatap Naruto dengan penuh benci.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! SIAPA KAU? Apa yang kau lakukan di acara pernikahanku?" bentak Sasuke berang. Benar-benar tak terima dengan kehadiran tamu tak diundang dan hendak mengacaukan hari pernikahannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenali laki-laki bertopi itu.

"Diamlah, aku tidak sedang berbicara padamu, Tuan," kata laki-laki itu dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar, dingin dan menusuk. lalu ia menatap Naruto, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, setelah keluargamu menghancurkan hidupku, kau masih ingin bahagia? KALIAN YANG JANGAN BERCANDA! Tak akan ada yang bisa lolos dariku. Sekarang. Aku akan menghancurkan kalian, seperti yang kalian lakukan terhadap hidupku!" laki-laki itu kemudian tertawa tak jelas a la psikopat.

"Kyuu, apa kau bisa merebut senjatanya?" tanya Minato berbisik pada Kyuubi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti dan mengendap-endap menghampiri laki-laki tak dikenal tersebut.

"KAKAK JANGAN!" teriak Deidara tiba-tiba, ketika melihat Kyuubi yang hendak menyerang laki-laki tak dikenal itu.

Kyuubi berhasil menggapai laki-laki itu. Dan selanjutnya adalah hal paling mengerikanlah yang terjadi.

Dorr!

"ARRRGGHH!" teriak Kyuubi kesakitan nan memilukan. Laki-laki itu menatap tanpa belas kasihan pada Kyuubi yang langsung ambruk sambil memegang dadanya. Berbagai teriakan histeris pun kembali terjadi.

Itachi langsung bergerak cepat, berlari mengapai tubuh Kyuubi yang nyaris membentur lantai. Kejadian itu cepat, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mencegah hal tersebut terjadi. Saat Kyuubi tertembak tepat di dadanya.

"KAKAK!" jerit Deidara yang langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Kyuubi dan bersimpuh di sampingnya. Para tamu undangan pun hanya mematung tak percaya dengan kejadian yang barusan saja terjadi. Naruto juga hendak menghampiri Kyuubi, namun dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Kyuu, sadarlah! Kyuubi!" seru Itachi kalut, melihat bola mata Kyuubi yang tidak fokus dan ekspresi penuh kesakitannya.

"Kak, Kakak bangun! Kak Kyuubi!" seru Deidara dengan wajah tak kalah kalut dengan Itachi. Meratap, menyaksikan nasib naas yang menimpa kakaknya.

Kyuubi memfokuskan penglihatannya pada Deidara, sambil mengerang tertahan menahan sakit, "Argh—akh! De-i kau …." Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang terdengar, dan tubuh Kyuubi tergolek tak berdaya.

Itachi membeku sesaat. "Tidak! Sadar Kyuu! KYUUBI NAMIKAZE BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!" Tubuh Itachi bergetar hebat, merasakan emosi kehilangan yang teramat sangat. Ia terus mengguncang tubuh Kyuubi yang sama sekali tak merespon.

Air mata Deidara tumpah, menatap nanar tubuh kakaknya yang terlihat tak bernyawa, darah segar terus merembes dari balik kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Selama beberapa saat suasana mencekam itu terasa. Dingin. Bagai menusuk kulit. Itachi hanya bisa menatap kosong tubuh Kyuubi yang terlihat tak bernyawa. Tak percaya bahwa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan seseorang yang paling dicintainya tanpa bisa melindunginya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi langsung bangkit dan menghampiri laki-laki yang tadi menembak Kyuubi. Namun tak ada ekspresi yang laki-laki itu tunjukkan, ia hanya menatap Itachi dengan ekpresi dingin dan datar.

Itachi menatap laki-laki itu penuh dengan kilat kemarahan dan rasa sakit. Akalnya seolah menghilang begitu saja. Pikiran Itachi mendadak dipenuhi rasa benci teramat sangat, menatap bengis pembunuh orang yang dicintainya. Otaknya sekarang dipenuhi pikiran untuk membalas kematian Kyuubi.

"KUBUNUH KAU!" seru Itachi kalap, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerjang tubuh laki-laki itu. Hingga laki-laki itu terjatuh dan menyebabkan topinya terlepas. Itachi hendak menghajarnya.

Namun gerakkan Itachi terhenti saat merasakan suatu benda menekan perutnya, dan sedetik kemudian letusan senjata api kembali terdengar. Tragedi itu berlanjut dengan tubuh Itachi juga tertembus peluru. Itachi membelalak. Laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum dingin padanya dan kemudian berdiri menyingkirkan tubuh Itachi dari atas tubuhnya, layaknya suatu barang yang tak berharga.

"ITACHIII!" jerit Mikoto histeris dan hendak menghampiri tubuh putranya, namun Fugaku tak membiarkannya, "TIDAK! ANAKKU! Anakku …."

"DENGAR SEMUANYA!" ujar laki-laki itu, suasana tegang dan mengerikan semakin terasa, "jangan ada yang mendekat atau akan lebih banyak korban yang akan mati di tanganku."

Lalu ia beralih memandang Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar, menatap laki-laki yang sudah mengacaukan hari pernikahannya ini.

_Tidak mungkin…_

Naruto membuka mulutnya, hanya untuk menyebut nama orang yang telah membunuh kakaknya. "Juugo."

Sasuke menatap Naruto terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa laki-laki di depannya inilah yang pernah menimbulkan ketakutan pada Naruto. Dan sekarang menimbulkan ketakutan pada semua orang di sekitarnya.

Tak pernah Naruto bayangkan hal seperti ini dapat terjadi dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah mengira pernikahan yang dinantikannya ini menjadi hari paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Kakak yang selalu melindunginya, telah dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri tanpa dia bisa mencegahnya. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari kematian yang mungkin akan dia rasakan sesaat lagi.

"Oh, rupanya kau masih mengenaliku? Baguslah," ujar Juugo dingin. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau juga mengikuti Kakakmu yang sudah MATI itu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, berusaha menolak tragedi yang terjadi di depan matanya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. "Kau … kenapa kau lakukan ini pada keluargaku? APA SALAHKU PADAMU? APA!"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Setelah semua hal yang kau lakukan pada keluargaku—hidupku. Kau menghancurkan semuanya!" balas Juugo tak kalah berang, ia menatap Naruto penuh marah dan rasa benci yang mendalam. "Jadi, sebaiknya kau membayar itu semua! MATI KAU!"

"AWAS!"

"NARUTOOO!"

"HENTIKANN!"

Dorr!

"TIDAAAAK!"

"SASUKE!"

Berbagai macam teriakkan itu terus bersahutan, sudah tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang meneriakan siapa. Kekacauan itu berlangsung sangat cepat, para tamu undangan pun telah berlarian ke luar gereja.

"Shion! Tangkap dia!" teriak Sasori dan langsung berlari untuk meringkus Juugo. "Kabuto tolong cepat lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan! Siapapun tolong panggil ambulans, segera!"

Sasori bergerak cepat, mengambil alih keadaan, setelah ia juga baru saja terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya. Sekejap Juugo telah berada dalam kuncian Shion. Sasori langsung menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih meratapi Kyuubi.

Sedangkan di depan mimbar, Minato berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang mendekap tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang beberapa detik sebelum peluru itu ditembakkan bergerak cepat melingkupi tubuh Naruto. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng.

Isak tangis memilukan terdengar di seluruh penjuru gereja. Suasana yang tadinya dipenuhi rasa khidmat dan kebahagian itu mendadak berubah dan dipenuhi hawa kesedihan mendalam.

Kabuto juga langsung bergegas memeriksa tubuh Sasuke.

Minato yang memeluk anaknya tanpa sengaja menyentuh cairan kental berwarna merah dan ia langsung membelalak seketika. Saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

_I-ini asli …._

Ia langsung bergegas menuju ke arah tubuh Kyuubi. Hal samalah yang dia temukan, bahwa darah yang mengalir di tubuh anaknya itu memang darah asli.

Minato langsung menyambar tubuh anak keduanya dengan kasar. Mencengkeram kedua lengan Deidara. Menatap anaknya itu penuh ketidakpercayaan dan rasa _shock_. Namun tatapan kosonglah yang ditujukkan Deidara pada Minato. "Katakan padaku, kalau semua ini termasuk rencanamu." Minato mendesis di sela giginya yang terkatup rapat.

Deidara tak menjawab, membuat Minato semakin frustasi. Ia mencengkeram semakin kuat lengan Deidara, hingga dapat menimbulkan memar keesokan harinya. "Demi Tuhan, Dei … katakan ini semua rencanamu—AYAH MOHON DEI!"

Semua orang yang masih berada di dalam gereja langsung tersentak. Mendengar Minato yang membentak Deidara.

"DEIDARA! BICARALAH! Kau berjanji padaku kalau semua akan baik-baik saja! Kau sudah berjanji padaku kalau _Electric Gun_ itu tidak berbahaya! KATAKAN PADAKU! ITU BUKAN DARAH KAKAKMU!"

"Aku membunuhnya."

Satu kalimat itu Deidara lontarkan dengan lelehan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Semua orang terpaku. Keheningan mencekam dan menyesakkan itu serasa bagai menghujam dada setiap orang. Bahkan Sasori menatap _shock_ kekasihnya, atas pengakuan mengejutkan itu.

Minato membelalak. _A-apa? Dia salah dengar, 'kan?_

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau anak itu mengganti senjatanya, dia benar-benar berniat membunuh Naru—a-aku tadi berusaha mencegah Kyuu-_nii_," racau Deidara lirih dan isak tangisnya langsung terdengar.

Minato langsung merosot jatuh, menatap kalap tubuh Kyuubi dan langsung memeluknya sambil terisak pilu. Tsunade langsung berlari mendekap tubuh Minato yang bergetar hebat.

Minato memang sudah mengetahui apa yang Deidara rencanakan. Deidara telah berjanji padanya, bahwa semua yang Deidara lakukan hanya untuk melakukan ujian. Membuktikan pada mereka bahwa Sasuke pantas berada di samping Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau segala rencana itu gagal. Dan mengakibatkan kematian putranya. Seharusnya Minato menolak saja keinginan Deidara itu. Penyesalan itu langsung saja bercokol di hatinya.

Tanpa disangka seseorang menghampiri Deidara dan langsung mengarahkan tangannya pada wajah Deidara.

PLAAKK!

Semua orang terhenyak. Ketika seorang Fugaku Uchiha menampar Deidara dengan kekuatan penuh. Hingga mengakibatkan Deidara tersungkur ke lantai.

"PEMBUNUH." Kata itu diucapkan datar, namun semua orang bisa merasakan kegetiran dalam nada dingin yang dilontarkan Uchiha Fugaku. Bahkan ekspresi _stoic_-nya kini dihiasi oleh air mata. Fugaku menangis tanpa suara. Menandakan kesedihan mendalam akibat kehilangan kedua putranya sekaligus.

Mikoto semakin menjerit keras.

Sepeluh menit kemudian polisi berserta ambulans berdatangan.

.

.

::A::C::The End::J::S::

.

.

~The Wedding Part I The End~

* * *

a/n :

1 & 2: kutipan dari Mr. Dan Brown (The Lost Symbol)

Err- sepertinya ini ganti genre, ya? #plakk!

Chapter ini bisa disebut Sad Ending-nya, kalau mau… hehehe (^0^)v Tapi kalau tidak mau, silahkan tunggu chapter The wedding Part II. ;)

And untuk cepat tidaknya update chap depan... kali ini tergantung para reviewer sekalian. Karena mood menulis yang menurun tiba-tiba setelah menyelesaikan chap ini… ditambah alergi Ren kumat lagi =,= jadi susah mikir *seriusan*

Oke, sampai ketemu di chap depan... m(_ _)m


	7. The Wedding II

Oke, Ren hadir kembali. ^_^

Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu. Lagi buru-buru soalnya.

Omong-omong, Ren sempet kaget waktu baca review kemarin. Ren dimarahin *nyengir* #dilemparin golok#  
Hem... Sepertinya banyak yang salah paham -_-"a. Jadi Ren mau langsung jelasin aja :

_Pertama,_ Ren gak pernah bilang ini ganti Genre, hanya bilang _**'sepertinya'**_ itu bukan berarti 'kan? :P Ren itu juga orang yang suka ngehindari genre Angst dan Tragedi, kok. Cukup di dunia nyata aja yang pake genre itu. -_-

_Kedua,_ Trus chap kemarin itu '_**bisa dianggap**_ Sad Ending' bukan berarti alternatif ending. :) Lagian bukannya ini judulnya udah 'Smile of our happiness' ? Masa iya Ren langsung tiba-tiba banting setir jadi Angst or tragedi, 'kan gak lucu *nyengir lagi* Fic ini akan tetap pada ide cerita awal. Jadi jangan pada nangis, oke? Cup-cup... Ren bagi-bagi foto Naru yang lagi ngedance, deh*Tentu aja hanya imajinasi* #dibuang ke jurang# Udah ya, jangan pada sedih lagi... Tersenyumlah kawan! Karena senyum dapat mendatangkan hal yang baik, benar 'kan? *kedip-kedip*

Dan _ketiga,_ Untuk masalah ini Sandiwara, Becanda, atau bukan. Silahkan langsung baca aja, oke? Dan ini bukan mimpi, ini hanya imajinasi Ren aja, kok. ;) Juga Rencana Deidara_-kun. :DD_

Yosh Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Smile of our Happiness** written by RenJeeSun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family.

warning: AU, BL, Sho-ai, Gaje, OOC, typo bertebaran, M-Preg, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

.

::A::C::The wedding::J::S::

.

.

::A::C::All::J::S::

.

"Aww! Sakit Kabuto!" rintih Deidara ketika Kabuto mengobati memar di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menambah memarnya loh, Deidara-_kun_. Jadi, berhentilah merengek seperti anak perempuan," ketus Kabuto dengan senyum mematikan.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Jika dirinya harus direpotkan dengan kejadian yang semuanya ternyata hanyalah sebuah rekayasa belaka. Membuat Kabuto harus menangani beberapa korban—masih hidup tentunya—dari ulah Deidara. Korban-korban itu sekarang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di sebuah kamar terpisah di kediaman Namikaze. Sehabis kehebohan besar di gereja tadi, mereka semua memang langsung diminta Minato untuk dibawa ke rumahnya saja.

Sekarang ini Kabuto, Deidara dan Tsunade berada di kamar Kyuubi. Dengan Kyuubi yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Dan ada satu orang lagi yang bersama mereka saat ini. Juugo—si pelaku penembakan—sedang duduk di sebuah sofa di kamar yang sama. Menatap miris lengannya yang kini patah. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang juga mengalami nasib sama dengan Kyuubi, di tempatkan di kamar yang berbeda. Itachi di kamar tamu dan Sasuke di kamar Naruto.

"Kabuto, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau benar-benar menambah memarnya," ujar seorang wanita yang berperan sebagai nenek kandung seorang Namikaze Deidara. Tsunade duduk di salah satu sofa panjang di kamar itu. Saat ini dia sedang bertugas mencegah tindakan kriminal yang mungkin saja terjadi jika Minato dan Deidara berada di satu tempat yang sama. Oke itu berlebihan. Setidaknya, sebagai nenek yang baik, ia bisa mencegah terjadinya perdebatan kusir yang tidak perlu antara anaknya dengan cucunya.

Deidara merenggut mendengarnya.

Tsunade kembali berbicara, "Kau tahu, Ayahmu bahkan terlihat ingin mengulitimu tadi. Astaga, Deidara! Bagaimana bisa kau membuat kekacauan sampai seperti tadi? Bisa-bisanya kau menipu kami semua dengan akting murahanmu itu—"

"—Nek, aktingku tadi itu sempurna. Ayah saja sampai percaya begitu," protes Deidara.

"Ya, sangat sempurna, membuat semua orang hampir mati karena syok! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu itu? Bisa-bisanya kau menggunakan rasa emosional kami hanya untuk rencanamu itu! Jangan jadikan pembenaran bahwa yang kau lakukan itu demi keluarga kita! Untung saja aku tidak punya penyakit jantung. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang Kushina makan sampai bisa melahirkan anak sepertimu," omel Tsunade panjang lebar pada cucunya yang masih saja tidak mau disalahkan. Tsunade menghela napas berat kemudian. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka, jika cucunya ini bisa membuat keributan sebesar tadi. _Ck, kenapa sih, dia tidak mempunyai satu pun cucu yang bisa bersikap normal seperti manusia pada umumnya? _Keluhnya dalam hati.

Deidara membuka mulutnya kembali, hendak melakukan pembelaan diri. Namun tatapan membunuh nan sinis Tsunade langsung membungkamnya. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai neneknya ini marah besar.

Dua jam yang lalu, semua orang terlihat berbahagia menyambut acara pernikahan SasuNaru. Namun hal tersebut langsung musnah akibat ulah dari seorang Namikaze Deidara. Deidara dengan akting sempurna—yang sangat menyebalkan—membuat semua orang dilanda kepanikan heboh. Dia membuat semua orang percaya bahwa Kyuubi, Itachi, dan Sasuke benar-benar tewas. Bahkan Minato yang semula memang mengetahui rencana Deidara tertipu juga. Itulah yang menyebabkan Minato marah besar kali ini. Tidak terima jika dirinya ditipu oleh anaknya sendiri.

Semua tindakan penipuan yang Deidara lakukan itu akhirnya terbongkar. Ketika Shukaku—yang juga ikut membantu Deidara memasuki gereja dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membawa beberapa orang di belakangnya yang mengaku sebagai crew film. Dan mengatakan bahwa semua kejadian tersebut bertujuan untuk referensi pembuatan sebuah film. Ditekankan lagi, hanya untuk sebuah film!

Sebuah film yang akan dibuat untuk mengatasi kekhawatiran Kyuubi tentang karir Naruto, itu alasan Deidara tadi. Dan Deidara ingin film itu sempurna dengan menghasilkan reaksi alami dari setiap pemain. Itulah sebabnya, Deidara tak menjelaskan secara detail rencananya. Hanya menyuruh para undangan membantunya. Terkecuali, Tsunade, Mikoto, Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi dan Itachi saja yang tidak di beritahu apapun.

Dan yang paling membuat Tsunade tak habis pikir lagi adalah, Fugaku Uchiha ternyata ikut andil dalam semua rencana Deidara. Dan Fugaku-lah yang ternyata membiayai semua produksi film dengan judul entah apa itu. Jadi tindakannya menampar Deidara tadi juga bisa dipastikan hanyalah sebuah akting belaka.

"Auch! Paman Fugaku keterlaluan, ini 'kan sakit sekali," gerutu Deidara. Mengusap-usap pipinya yang telah diobati Kabuto.

Kabuto sendiri beralih memeriksa lengan Juugo yang patah. Dan sebenarnya luka tersebut diakibatkan oleh robot Shion waktu tadi meringkusnya di gereja.

"Sebenarnya, mengapa Shion sampai mematahkan tanganmu ini? Bukankah semua itu direncanakan?" tanya Kabuto tak habis pikir. _Kalau semuanya direncanakan, kenapa juga harus memakan korban seperti ini?_ _Apakah ini yang dimaksud Deidara dengan meminta bantuannya? _Kabuto membatin heran dan lelah.

Juugo menatap Deidara takut-takut. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Deidara yang sedang menyeringai dingin padanya. Pandangan Deidara seolah berkata, _'Kau katakan, mati kau!'_ Juugo langsung saja menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ya, karena memang Deidara-lah yang memerintah Shion untuk mematahkan lengannya.

Sangat ironis.

Tidakkah ini sangat tragis bagi hidupnya? Karena perilakunya di masa yang dulu hampir ehem-merape-ehem Naruto, dia harus membuat ayahnya di penjara beserta ibunya yang kini hilang entah ke mana. Dan itu penyesalan terdalam bagi hidupnya. Juugo sudah benar-benar menyesali semua itu kok, sungguh. Dan dia hanya berharap hidup dengan damai.

Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain dan harus mempermainkannya lagi. Ketika beberapa hari yang lalu seseorang—Iruka—datang menemuinya dan memberikan iming-iming, jika dia membantu seseorang, ayahnya yang saat ini di penjara dapat dibebaskan. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditolak oleh Juugo. Dia pun akhirnya menyetujui untuk ikut dalam permainan Deidara. Dia disuruh berakting layaknya pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tetapi, siapa sangka kalau manusia yang suka tersenyum ramah itu bisa merencanakan untuk mematahkan lengannya sebagai imbalan dari membantu ayahnya dan juga membayar kesalahannya di masa lalu. Dan hal tersebut dilakukan Deidara tanpa perlu turun tangan sendiri. Yah, masih untung juga sih, Deidara tidak merencanakan dia dalam keadaan tergeletak tanpa nyawa. Dan Juugo yakin, Deidara pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"Kabuto, bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi? Kapan dia akan sadar?" tanya Tsunade.

Kabuto melirik ke arah tempat Kyuubi terbaring. "Kurasa efek sengatan listrik yang dihasilkan _Electric Gun_ itu akan memudar sebentar lagi. Tadi Sasori juga sudah memastikan hal itu. Dia sendiri—selaku penciptanya—menjamin, tidak akan ada sesuatu yang serius terjadi akibat peluru khusus dari senjata itu. Mungkin hanya akan menimbulkan efek kebas dan kesemutan saja," jelas Kabuto.

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti.

Deidara berjalan mendekat ke arah kakaknya itu. Ia meringis menatap keadaan kakaknya.

_Electric Gun_, berbentuk senapan laras panjang, namun memiliki desain dan bentuk yang dimodifikasi untuk berbagai kegunaan lainnya. _Electric Gun_ adalah senjata yang mengakibatkan Kyuubi terbaring pingsan saat ini. Sebuah senjata yang dirancang tidak mematikan dan melukai, namun cukup menyakitkan apabila tertembak akibat peluru khusus—bukan terbuat dari bahan peluru biasanya—yang dibuat Sasori itu. Dorongan dari alat pemicunya membuat peluru tersebut menghasilkan sengatan listrik yang dapat membuat orang yang terkena peluru tersebut pingsan seketika. Listrik yang dihasilkan peluru tersebut sebenarnya dapat di atur voltasenya sesuka hati, melalui sebuah benda berbentuk seperti _speedometer _kecil yang terletak pada samping kiri senjata tersebut.

Jika ada yang bertanya, bagaimana peluru yang tidak melukai itu bisa menghasilkan darah dari orang yang tertembak. Itu semua sebenarnya hanya akal-akalan dari Deidara semata—prinsipnya seperti yang terjadi di film-film action. Dan darah yang mengalir di tubuh korban waktu itu memang darah asli, akan tetapi itu bukan darah dari ketiga korban. Dan tentu saja yang Deidara katakan bahwa senjata tersebut diganti oleh Juugo itu bohong. Begitu juga dengan ambulans dan polisi yang datang. Semuanya telah diatur.

_Maafkan aku, kak, tapi ini semua harus kulakukan demi kita semua._ Deidara membatin kasihan pada kakaknya yang juga harus menjadi korban. Namun tak ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya.

Tak berapa lama, Deidara melihat pergerakan dari tubuh Kyuubi.

"Nnnggh …." Kyuubi mengerang, perlahan ia menunjukkan kesadaran yang diusahakan penuh. Dengan mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya, dan berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa seperti kesemutan. Sejenak ia terdiam memandang langit ruangan yang dia kenal. Kamarnya. Kyuubi yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya menoleh. Wajah adiknya-lah yang langsung menghiasi bola matanya. Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan. Kyuubi berusaha memproses apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kak, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Deidara khawatir karena Kyuubi yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Kyuubi merasa ada sebuah gong (?) besar berbunyi di kepalanya ketika mendengar suara adiknya itu. Sontak saja membuat otaknya bekerja lebih cepat untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Senjata … laki-laki brengsek … tertembak … sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya … Deidara dan semuanya gelap.

Kyuubi tiba-tiba bangkit dari ranjangnya. Seketika Deidara merasakan alarm berbahaya berbunyi di kepalanya. Deidara perlahan berjalan mundur, menjauhi sang kakak yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat. Tanda bahwa keselamatannya sebentar lagi terancam.

"Dei," terdengar desisan kemarahan Kyuubi ketika menyebut nama sang adik.

"Ya-ya?" jawab Deidara gugup.

"Apa-yang-telah-kau lakukan-padaku?" tanya Kyuubi penuh penekanan dan mematikan.

Deidara langsung menggeleng cepat-cepat.

Kyuubi menyeringai, "Senjata yang dipakai laki-laki itu _Electric Gun_, bukan? Aku merasakannya. Senjata yang aku pesan dari Sasori sebulan yang lalu." Otak jenius Kyuubi tak perlu waktu lama, untuk mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik dirinya tertembak tadi. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat kehebohan besar di gereja tadi. Dan dia yakin adiknya sendirilah orangnya.

Deidara membelalak. Dia tidak tahu kalau kakaknya yang memberi ide tentang _Electric Gun_ pada Sasori. Kekasihnya itu tidak memberi tahu apapun padanya.

_Mampus!_

"Berani sekali kau menjadikan aku kelinci percobaan! Kemari kau!" seru Kyuubi langsung berusaha menangkap adiknya yang kini berlari mengelilingi ruangan kamar.

"AMPUN KAK! UWAAAAAAA!" teriak Deidara membahana, tidak ingat umur.

"DEIDARA BERHENTI KAU!"

"TIDAK! KAU YANG BERHENTI MENGEJARKU KYUU-NII!"

Dan lagi-lagi terdengarlah keributan. Membuat Tsunade memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Tsunade-_san_, apa tidak sebaiknya mereka berdua dipisahkan?" tanya Kabuto yang merasa terganggu dengan pertengkaran tak penting kedua Namikaze.

Tsunade menggeleng, "Percuma, sejak dulu aku pun sudah menyerah kalau dua anak itu sedang bertengkar. Biarkan saja."

Kyuubi melompat dari kasur dan langsung menangkap lengan Deidara. "Jelaskan! Apa maksudmu, huh?" ujar Kyuubi yang kini sedang menekan leher Deidara dengan lengannya.

"Kak, aku ini baru sembuh, ingat?" sahut Deidara susah payah.

"Persetan!" bentak Kyuubi, "cepat beritahu aku!"

Muka Deidara memerah kekurangan oksigen, "Akh—itu-a … aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Kyuubi yang masih sayang adik itu pun akhirnya melepaskan Deidara. Deidara sontak saja langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa maksudmu? Cepat jelaskan!" tuntut Kyuubi tak sabar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Yang terjadi padamu itu kebetulan—aku tidak bohong! Itu tidak sengaja! Lagi pula yang menembakmu itu dia!" tunjuk Deidara pada Juugo. Berniat mencari kambing hitam.

Kyuubi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Juugo, yang sudah gemetar ketakutan menyaksikan aura kemarahan Kyuubi.

"I-itu improvisasi … sungguh! Improvisasi!" jelas Juugo gelagapan, "habisnya dia (Deidara) berteriak, jadi otomatis aku—"

"—menembakku, begitu?" geram Kyuubi mendelik, "kau ini pintar sekali mencari alasan, ya? Apa tidak cukup dengan aku yang menghancurkan hidupmu, heh?"

Nyali Juugo langsung menciut begitu saja. Dalam hati dia hanya berharap bisa keluar dari rumah ini hidup-hidup.

Belum sempat Kyuubi meluapkan amarahnya. Tiba-tiba Sasori datang. Dan itu hampir membuat orang yang berada di kamar tersebut bernapas lega.

"Dei, Itachi dan Sasuke sudah sadar," lapor Sasori pada kekasihnya. "Eh? Kyuu? Kau juga sudah sadar? Haa~ baguslah kalau begitu." Sasori menghela napas lega melihat Kyuubi yang segar bugar.

Kyuubi mengernyit mendengar laporan Sasori, "Apa hubungannya dengan manusia Keriput itu?" tanyanya. Yang memang belum mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya.

Deidara mendadak seperti mendapat ilham dalam kepalanya, ketika mendengar berita tentang kesadaran duo Uchiha.

Sasori hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan, namun Deidara langsung memotongnya.

"Biar aku yang memberitahunya," ujar Deidara. Tanpa menjelaskan lebih jauh. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan mengambil sebuah kaset rekaman video. Lalu ia menatap Kyuubi lagi. "Kau tahu? Sebuah gambar bisa menjelaskan lebih dari seribu perkataan," katanya dan menyerahkan kaset rekaman itu pada Kyuubi. "Aku percaya, kau bisa menentukan mana yang baik untuk dirimu, Kak. Yakinlah pada hatimu," ujar Deidara kemudian.

Kyuubi mengambil kaset itu, tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Namun perkataan adiknya itu membekas dalam pikirannya. Menerka maksud di balik kata-kata itu.

Sasori kembali berbicara, "Kelihatannya semua sudah selesai di sini, Dei dan kalian semua diminta menemui Paman Minato. Oh, mungkin kau bisa menenemuinya kalau urusanmu sudah selesai Kyuu."

"Aku juga?" tanya Juugo yang memang tak ada urusan dengan keluarga Namikaze-Uchiha ini.

Sasori tersenyum, "Kalau kau belum mau mati," ujarnya lalu mengerling pada Kyuubi, "silahkan."

Dengan cepat Juugo langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Deidara, Tsunade dan juga Kabuto yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

Di ruang keluarga, seluruh keluarga inti sedang berkumpul. Minato duduk di salah satu sofa _single_ di sana. Termasuk keluarga Uchiha juga. Sedangkan Juugo yang tadinya mengikuti, pergi entah ke mana. Karena merasa tidak diperlukan lagi.

"Hai! Ayah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sapa Deidara tanpa dosa.

Minato menatapnya tajam. Aura di sekitarnya terasa gelap dan menekan.

"Err- sepertinya tidak, ya?" ringis Deidara. "Oh, ayolah Ayah … basa-basi sedikit tidak masalah, bukan? Jangan bersikap kaku begitu, anggap saja semua yang terjadi tadi hanya sebuah _game_," bujuknya.

"Dengan kami sebagai karakter utamanya? Bagus sekali," sinis Minato.

Deidara tersenyum tipis, "Memang," sahutnya ringan.

Minato mendelik.

"Wow! Tenang Ayah … jangan marah-marah terus. Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kalian tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu," kata Deidara, dia bisa merasakan beberapa orang menatapnya kesal. Kecuali Itachi dan Fugaku yang hanya menatap datar, dan juga Mikoto.

"Berikan alasan yang bagus. Dan jangan main-main denganku, Nak," peringat Minato.

Deidara tersenyum menenangkan, "Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan kebahagian adikku, Ayah." Kemudian ia menatap Naruto, yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, "Naru, kau tahu bukan? Kalau aku sangat menyayangimu?"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Deidara menatap satu persatu orang yang berada di ruangan itu, "Dan kalian semua juga sudah tahu bukan, kalau kejadian tadi itu untuk pembuatan film terbaru dari _Sharingan Entertainment_?" tanyanya.

Hampir semua mengangguk. Kecuali Minato yang masih menatap kesal anaknya.

"Satu alasan sederhana, mengapa aku melakukan itu semua. Karena hal itu merupakan sebuah ujian yang harus kulakukan untuk calon adik iparku." Deidara tersenyum pada Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti begitu pula dengan keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Tapi, tak ada satu orang pun yang berniat menyela Deidara.

"Dulu Ibuku pernah bilang padaku, jika ada seseorang—siapa pun orangnya—yang ingin _mengambil_ salah satu dari kami, orang tersebut harus bisa menjadi seseorang yang 'pantas' mendampingi kami. Bukan pantas karena memiliki harta, jabatan atau kekuasaan …"

Semua orang terpaku pada Deidara.

"… melainkan karena orang tersebut bisa melindungi kami dengan merelakan nyawanya sendiri. Itulah standar kepantasan yang diberitahu Ibu padaku. Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui, Sasuke lulus untuk ujian itu. Dengan tadi dia melindungi makhluk kesayangan kami itu." Deidara mengerling pada Naruto.

Lalu Deidara tertawa kecil, namun terdapat getir kesedihan dalam suaranya, "Mungkin kalian (non namikaze) pikir ini semua tidak masuk akal, tapi menurutku itu semua sangatlah wajar. Karena hal itu merupakan tanda kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya. Tanda bahwa Ibu benar-benar mencintai kami." Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikoto dan tersenyum sendu, "Benar begitu 'kan, Bibi Mikoto?"

Mikoto langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Deidara. "Ya, kau benar, _Anakku_. Ibumu itu memang selalu seperti itu. Selalu berusaha melindungi apa yang dicintainya dengan nyawanya." Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum hangat, "Aku senang bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian. Tapi … bisakah lain kali kau melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih sederhana?" ujarnya setengah bercanda.

Deidara tergelak, "Oh, akan kuusahakan, Nyonya."

"_Err-_ jadi, kau melakukan ini semua untukku?" tanya Naruto kemudian dengan senyum yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Deidara memutar bola matanya, "Tidak, kalau kau bukan adikku."

Naruto langsung saja menerjang kakaknya itu, memeluknya erat. "_Sankyuu~_ Dei_-nii_," ujarnya riang. Deidara mendengus sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

Minato hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dengan kelakuan anaknya itu. Yang menurutnya semakin mirip dengan istrinya. Selalu berlaku seenaknya untuk memastikan, apa yang terbaik bagi orang-orang yang dicintainya. _Benar-benar tidak tertolong lagi sifatnya itu,_ batin Minato pasrah.

Dan akhirnya semua bisa bernapas lega. Karena hari yang menurut mereka cukup menegangkan dan tidak masuk akal ini berakhir juga.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan dan Nyonya," kata Iruka yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa, Iruka?" tanya Minato.

Iruka tersenyum sopan, dan kemudian beralih pada Deidara, "Deidara-_sama _semua sudah siap, para tamu undangan juga sudah tiba. Tinggal menunggu kehadiran kedua mempelai," jelas Iruka.

"Oh, begitukah?" kata Deidara, lalu ia menatap Naruto yang memandangnya bingung. Deidara tersenyum, "Naru sebaiknya kau bersiap, Sasuke kau juga. Yang lain sebaiknya langsung saja ke halaman belakang," perintahnya. Tanpa memedulikan raut kebingungan keluarganya.

Deidara malah bengong menyaksikan kebingungan itu, "Loh? Bukannya ini hari pernikahan Naru dan Sasuke? Kenapa bingung? Pendeta sudah menunggu kalian di halaman belakang, Shukaku sudah membantu menyiapkan semuanya, kalian cepatlah ke sana."

"Eum, Deidara-_kun_," panggil Itachi. Deidara menoleh menatapnya. "Bukankah acara itu batal karena kejadian di gereja?" tanya Itachi.

Kening Deidara berkerut, lalu ia langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Ya, ampun! Apa aku lupa bilang? Kalau acara sebenarnya sudah di pindahkan di rumah ini?"

Sontak semuanya menatap Deidara _sweatdrop. _Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan hal penting seperti itu, pikir mereka serempak.

"Iruka, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada mereka, sih?" gerutu Deidara. Iruka yang ditanya malah ikut bingung. Setahunya Deidara tidak memerintahkan hal itu padanya. Dan bukankah yang bertugas mengatakannya adalah Deidara sendiri? Kenapa jadi dia yang kena? Haa~ nasib menjadi pelayan nih, batin Iruka pasrah.

.

Dan setengah jam kemudian mereka semua melangsungkan acara pernikahan itu. Halaman luas yang menurut Deidara di sia-siakan itu berubah menjadi altar pernikahan yang sangat mengesankan. Deidara menggunakan konsep _Garden Party_ untuk pernikahan ini. Warna oranye kalem dan putih mendominasi. Dan Saat sumpah setia seumur hidup itu terucap dilanjutkan kecupan lembut kedua mempelai, para hadirin menatap haru kejadian itu. Kali ini dapat benar-benar berbahagia.

"_Dobe_, sepertinya kau benar," kata Sasuke selepas ritual pernikahan. Mereka saat ini sedang menyapa setiap para tamu yang datang.

"Hem?" gumam Naruto.

"Deidara, lebih baik dijadikan teman daripada musuh," jelasnya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalian menikmati pestanya?" tanya Deidara yang tiba-tiba saja mendekati pengantin baru itu.

"Ya, Dei_-nii, _terimakasih," jawab Naruto tersenyum gembira.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Deidara pada Sasuke.

"Aku menikmatinya, terimakasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan," ujar Sasuke.

Deidara tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, selama adikku bahagia. Oh ya, maaf aku menggagalkan acara yang sudah kau susun tadi."

Sesaat Sasuke seperti merasakan Deidara menatapnya dengan kilat ganjil.

"Eh, kalian ngobrol dulu saja, Kiba memanggilku," kata Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, apa aku harus memberikan ucapan selamat karena kau berhasil mengikat adikku?" tanya Deidara dengan tatapan ramahnya, ketika Naruto sudah tak terlihat, terhalang kerumunan para undangan. Tapi Sasuke langsung tahu jika ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari sikap Deidara. Karena, walaupun Deidara bersikap ramah padanya, namun berbeda dengan nada yang dilontarkannya. Datar dan dingin. Itu yang Sasuke tangkap dari pendengarannya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn," gumamnya tak jelas. Otaknya langsung mengerti kalau Deidara membantunya ini, bukan tanpa maksud tertentu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Deidara menyeringai, "Kuakui kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksud tindakanku." Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kudengar kalian sering bertengkar."

"Hn."

Deidara mencibir mendengar respon Sasuke. Benar apa kata kakaknya, Uchiha itu menyebalkan!

Deidara berdecak, "Dengar, keegoisanmu itu tidak akan membuat adikku bertahan lama berada di sisimu, kau tahu?"

"Terima kasih atas saranmu," sahut Sasuke datar. Lalu seringai kemenangan ia perlihatkan, "Kalau kau mau tahu, aku sudah belajar tentang itu. Dan buktinya, dia tetap memilihku. "

Deidara menatap adik iparnya sinis. Lalu berkata dengan ekspresi datar, "Omong-omong, setahuku, seorang Uchiha itu tahu caranya berterimakasih, benar tidak?"

"Hn?"

Deidara menyeringai licik. Setidaknya membiarkan adiknya berada di tangan Uchiha tidak buruk juga. Bahkan ini menarik, karena dia bisa menjadikan seorang Uchiha …

"Bagaimana kalau kau memulainya dengan mengambilkan aku segelas minuman?"

… _pelayan barunya. _

.

.

Itachi baru saja hendak mengambil minuman yang tersedia. Namun terhenti ketika melihat tangan seseorang yang bertujuan sama dengannya.

"Itachi-_san_," ujar Sasori sedikit terkejut.

Itachi mengangguk dan mengambil dua gelas minuman, satu untuknya dan satunya lagi untuk Sasori. Sasori mengucap terimakasih dan menerimanya.

"_Electric Gun_," kata Itachi membuka pembicaraan, "penemuan yang mengesankan."

"Bukan hal yang patut dibesar-besarkan," balas Sasori, ia kemudian tersenyum menyesal, "Dan maaf karena kau harus menjadi bahan percobaan."

"Tidak masalah. Setidaknya aku belum mati," sahutnya datar seraya menenggak minumannya.

Sasori tertawa canggung. Lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Oh, ya. Aku ingin berterimakasih," katanya.

"Terimakasih?" ulang Itachi tak mengerti.

"Ya, karena kau membantuku mendapatkan ini." Sasori memperlihatkan sebuah tiket perjalanan.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak pernah merasa, jika aku telah menolong orang hari ini."

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Tapi … berkat kau yang sudah menjinakkan Rubah liar itu, aku memenangkan suatu kesepakatan. Sebuah tiket liburan selama satu bulan bersama Dei-_chan_."

Tatapan Itachi berubah dingin, "Siapa saja yang ikut dalam taruhan itu?" tanya sedikit kesal, karena dirinya dijadikan bahan taruhan.

Sasori kali ini tak memedulikan tatapan itu, "Hampir semua orang yang ada di sana." Dia menunjuk tempat di mana Namikaze sedang berkumpul, "Kecuali Kyuubi, tentu saja. Aku satu-satunya orang yang berpendapat bahwa kau bisa membuat Rubah itu jinak. Dan seminggu yang lalu kau membuktikannya."

Itachi memandang Sasori skeptis. _Jadi dia diawasi, eh?_

"Bagaimana mungkin kau yakin bahwa Kyuubi mempunyai perasaan padaku?" tanya Itachi akhirnya, tidak mau ambil pusing dengan para mata-mata Namikaze.

Sasori tersenyum misterius, "Hampir setengah hidupku, aku habiskan bersama mereka … setidaknya dari waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama mereka itu, aku bisa mendapatkan satu pola pasti, bagaimana keluarga itu akan menerima seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya …"

"Hn?" respon singkat Itachi.

Sasori menyeringai, "Satu pola yang aku tahu dari keluarga itu. Kau tahu? Mereka itu selalu membutuhkan orang-orang yang selalu dihindari, tapi tidak mungkin bisa dilawan. Naruto contoh pastinya. Bukankah dari yang kita dengar, dulu dia selalu menghindari adikmu? Tapi tidak sekalipun Naruto terlihat dapat menjauhinya."

Itachi memandang Kyuubi dari kejauhan, yang sedang menyapa para staff A'A cafe, "Daya analisismu cukup baik. Tapi aku rasa Kyuubi berbeda." Ia mengingat sikap kyuubi yang selalu menolaknya. Itachi mengakui bahwa itu menyakitkan. Yah, mau bagaimana pun dia tetap manusia biasa, bukan?

Sasori hanya tersenyum maklum, "Kalau begitu, kurasa kau masih harus mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi, Itachi_-san_. Percayalah, kau satu-satunya orang yang Kyuubi butuhkan. Dia itu tidak pernah membiarkan orang yang tidak disukainya berada di dekatnya."

"Omong-omong," kata Itachi mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, tidak mau terlarut dalam harapan semu, "apa Deidara memang orang yang seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu? Aku tidak yakin apa yang kau maksud. Tapi, kalau maksudmu Deidara itu orang yang seenaknya … ya, kupastikan hal itu."

"Dan yang kulihat kau sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu."

"Kenapa harus?"

Itachi mendengus, sepertinya sekarang dia mengerti, maksud dari perkataan Kyuubi waktu di atap A'A café. "Kau benar-benar memanjakannya, ya? Rela melakukan apa pun untuknya. Terlihat seperti … budak."

Sasori tersenyum tipis, dia tidak tersinggung dengan istilah yang digunakan Itachi itu, karena dia sudah sering mendengarnya, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi yang mengatakannya. "Kyuubi yang mengatakannya padamu? Dasar anak itu," gerutunya.

Kemudian Sasori terdiam, membuat Itachi meliriknya heran. Sasori memutar gelas di tangannya, lalu menenggak isinya dan melanjutkan, "Tapi, mungkin Kyuubi ada benarnya …." Sasori menyeringai, mengerling pada Itachi, "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, betapa menyenangkannya menjadi _budak_ seorang Namikaze Deidara."

Itachi mendengus jengah, "_Well,_ kau yang paling tahu," katanya. "Dan kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa arti Deidara bagimu?"

Sasori terkekeh, lalu ia memandang sosok kekasihnya yang berada tak jauh darinya, sedang tertawa lepas dengan Naruto. "Bukankah mereka kuat?" tanya Sasori _out of topic_.

Itachi langsung saja _sweatdrop_. "Hn?" gumamnya, tak mengerti. Mengapa Sasori bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan secepat itu.

Namun sepertinya Sasori tidak memedulikan hal itu, dan kembali berkata, "Ya, bukankah mereka keluarga yang kuat? Saling melindungi, menopang, dan memastikan kebahagian satu sama lain, tak peduli seberapa berat kesedihan yang mereka alami … sejujurnya aku iri."

Itachi menatap Sasori sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kebersamaan keluarga Namikaze di depan mereka. "Sepertinya, aku mengerti perasaanmu," kata Itachi.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangan pada lawan bicaranya, "Hei, apa kau percaya pada kebahagian abadi?" tanyanya.

Itachi tidak berusaha membalas tatapan Sasori, "Bukankah itu hanya hal semu? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi."

Sasori mengangguk mengerti dengan pemahaman Itachi. "Dulu, aku juga berpikir sepertimu. Kebahagian abadi itu semu. Tidak nyata."

Itachi menoleh, "Dulu?"

"Ya, dulu. Tapi setelah aku bertemu Dei-_chan_ seolah semua yang aku percayai itu musnah begitu saja. Dia bisa membuatku merasa, apa yang aku yakini sebelumnya sama sekali tidak berarti."

"Kedengarannya menakutkan," celetuk Itachi spontan.

Sasori tertawa kecil, "Memang," akunya. "Tapi setelah aku bertemu dengannya, aku tahu bahwa pemikiranku itu salah. Kebahagian abadi itu memang ada. Itu bukan ilusi—aku tidak gila Itachi_-san_ jangan menatapku seperti itu," gerutu Sasori ketika Itachi menatapnya aneh, seolah dia itu makhluk dari planet lain.

"Hn."

Sasori berdecak, nada bicaranya sedikit sinis, "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh di telinga laki-laki dingin sepertimu. Tapi aku yakin, kau pernah merasakannya, kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintai Kyuubi."

Itachi tanpa sadar mengangkat alisnya, Sasori menghiraukannya dan kembali melanjutkan, "Kebahagian abadi itu ada," yakinnya, "dengan syarat, kau harus mensyukuri segala kebahagian kecil di sekitarmu, benar-benar memahami apa yang kau rasakan, menghargai apa yang telah kau miliki, dan merelakan apa yang memang bukan milikmu. Menurutku, kebahagian abadi itu adalah, ketika aku bersyukur bahwa orang-orang yang kucintai masih bisa tersenyum, menghargai kebahagian mereka, menerimaku apa adanya, dan bisa kulindungi dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Dan berharap, itu semua terjadi bahkan setelah aku mati, itulah mengapa aku menyebutnya abadi," jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang berbicara. Otak jenius Itachi berusaha mencerna apa maksud di balik perkataan Sasori. Hingga akhirnya ia berdeham kecil, dan berkata, "Prinsip hidup yang menarik. Jadi … maksudmu Deidara merupakan segala sumber kebahagianmu, begitu? Seperti itukah arti dirinya untukmu?"

Sasori mengangkat bahu, "Sederhananya, dia itu hanya seorang bocah cerewet yang selalu mengikutiku ke mana saja dan dengan mudah menghancurkan dinding pertahanan yang kubangun."

"Dan mengajarimu tentang arti sesungguhnya 'kebahagian abadi' yang semu itu. Itulah mengapa kau mencintainya," tambah Itachi mengerti. "Kau tahu? Kurasa kau itu tipe pria yang melankolis."

Sasori tergelak, "Banyak yang bilang, dan asal kau tahu, itulah sebabnya Deidara sangat mencintaiku," ujarnya bangga.

Itachi memutar bola matanya dan mendengus, "Kau mengejekku?" ketusnya.

Sasori berusaha menahan tawanya, "Untuk apa? Toh, aku tahu, Kyuubi juga mencintaimu."

Itachi menatap ragu Sasori, namun akhirnya tersenyum tipis, "Entahlah, tapi terimakasih karena sudah menghiburku."

"Sejujurnya," kata Sasori sambil tersenyum geli, "aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menghibur, selain untuk kekasihku tentunya. Bersabarlah. Dan selamat bergabung di keluarga ini. Senang mengobrol denganmu." Sasori menepuk bahu Itachi singkat, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Deidara yang melambaikan tangan memanggilnya.

Selepas kepergian Sasori, tanpa bisa ditahan Itachi menghembuskan napas berat. Memikirkan perkataan Sasori itu. Apa benar bahwa Kyuubi membutuhkan dirinya? Mencintainya? Kalau memang seperti itu, kapan tiba hari dimana Kyuubi bersedia menerimanya?

"Kuharap, apa yang kau katakan itu benar, Sasori_-san_," gumam Itachi pada dirinya sendiri dan helaan napas ia lakukan.

"Hentikan aura suram di sekitarmu itu, Keriput. Kau ingin membuat para undangan kabur, eh?" ujar Kyuubi sinis—seperti biasa. Kyuubi baru saja selesai menyapa tamu yang dia kenal dan berniat melepas dahaganya dengan mengambil segelas minuman yang disediakan di meja. Dan awalnya dia berniat mengabaikan Itachi yang tadi masih mengobrol dengan Sasori. Namun entah mengapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri.

Itachi tersentak, ia berbalik menatap Kyuubi kaget.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu? Memangnya aku hantu?" sengit Kyuubi.

Itachi kembali bersikap normal, lalu ia berdecak, "Bukan begitu Kyuu, aku hanya kaget, karena tiba-tiba kau menegurku, itu saja."

Kyuubi mendengus. Dan mereka berdua tiba-tiba terdiam. Seketika suasana di antara mereka entah mengapa berubah canggung. Memang sih, sejak Kyuubi sadar, dia belum berbicara dengan Itachi sedikit pun. Apalagi pikirannya dipenuhi oleh isi rekaman video yang Deidara berikan padanya. Tentang Itachi yang rela membelanya tanpa takut kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Dan perkataan adikknya kembali terngiang di benakknya.

"_Aku percaya, kau bisa menentukan mana yang baik untuk dirimu, Kak. Yakinlah pada hatimu."_

Tanpa sadar Kyuubi menghela napas kecil.

"Itachi."

"Kyuu."

Mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan dan membuat suasana bertambah canggung. Namun, setelah beberapa saat saling bertatapan, tawa mereka meledak. Para tamu undangan sampai menatap mereka heran.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap seperti remaja tanggung yang baru saja jatuh cinta, ini memalukan!" ujar Itachi tak percaya dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

"Kau memang memalukan, Keriput!" timpal Kyuubi menyetujui sambil tertawa lepas. "Aku juga tak percaya, kalau aku bisa-bisanya berpikir ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang memalukan sepertimu," ujarnya lagi tanpa sadar dan masih saja terus tertawa.

Itachi sontak saja langsung menghentikan tawanya, menatap Kyuubi tak percaya. _A-apa? Apa dia tak salah dengar? Kyuubi ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya? INI SERIUS?_

"Kau—apa tadi Kyuu? Kau ingin menjalin hubungan denganku? Kau serius?" tanya Itachi beruntun dengan wajah penuh harap.

Kyuubi langsung saja membeku dan dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Hah? A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Keriput? Ma—mana mungkin aku ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu. Kau salah dengar," geleng Kyuubi cepat seraya tertawa gugup. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Sudahlah Kyuu_-nii_ … mengaku saja. Kau tidak mungkin menemukan orang seperti Itachi di tempat lain. Orang yang bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Ibu kita juga pasti setuju," celetuk Deidara tiba-tiba, yang memang sedari tadi memerhatikan kakaknya itu. Sasori di sebelahnya memberi anggukan menyetujui.

Kyuubi langsung menatap tak percaya seluruh keluarganya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sekelilingnya. Kyuubi benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata kali ini.

"Benar, katakan saja kau mencintainya, dan semuanya beres," timpal Naruto ringan di sebelahnya Sasuke sedang merangkul pinggangnya.

Kyuubi langsung saja menyerangnya dengan _deathglare_ mematikan. Dan kali ini tak mempan sama sekali.

"Apa?" tantang Naruto, "kau 'kan memang mencintainya. Memangnya salah kalau kau mengatakannya?"

Kyuubi hendak menjitak kepala adiknya itu. Namun tangan Minato menahannya. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Lalu Minato ikut membuka suara, "Setidaknya, Ayah harap, saat kau berhubungan dengannya. Dia bisa memperbaiki sikap kasarmu itu," ujarnya, "kau tahu, Ayah sudah bosan menghadapi kelakuanmu."

Kyuubi melotot pada Minato. "YA! Ayah macam apa kau itu! Sama sekali tidak mendukung anaknya!" sungutnya.

Minato tersenyum, "Sayangnya dukunganku tidak kuberikan pada anak yang tidak sopan."

Kyuubi hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun Mikoto mendahuluinya.

"Nak, Kyuubi," panggilnya lembut. Kyuubi otomatis menoleh padanya. "Aku tahu, anakku itu memang dingin dan tidak berperasaan, tapi aku pastikan dia anak yang baik. Dan bila bersamamu bisa membuat dia lebih manusiawi, apakah aku bisa memintamu menjaganya?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyum lembut khas seorang ibu.

Kyuubi melakukan gerakan membuka dan menutup pada mulutnya. Namun tak satu kata pun terucap. Haduh … dia memang paling lemah menolak keinginan orang macam Mikoto. Apalagi dengan senyum lembut begitu. Dan sekarang dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Hatinya ingin langsung menyetujui permintaan Mikoto, namun gengsinya melarang.

"Ibu, aku menghargai pembelaanmu, tapi bukan Kyuubi yang menjagaku, aku yang akan menjaganya. Jangan merusak harga diriku begitu," ujar Itachi tak terima.

Mikoto menatap anaknya masih dengan senyum yang sama, "Oh, maaf sayang. Tapi memangnya … sejak kapan kau mempunyai harga diri di depanku?"

Kali ini Itachi betul-betul melupakan ekspresi turun temurun seorang Uchiha. Dia menganga dengan tidak elitnya mendengar komentar dari ibunya. Sangat menyucuk dan menyakitkan. Semua orang terkikik mendengarnya. Fugaku berdeham keras membuat anaknya sadar untuk tidak mempermalukan keluarga mereka dengan ekspresi bodoh yang diperlihatkan Itachi. Beruntung Itachi akhirnya cepat sadar. Dan kembali bersikap normal.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berbelit-belit. Kenapa kalian tidak langsung menikah saja? Pendetanya juga masih di sini," sahut Tsunade asal.

"Nenek Tua!" protes Kyuubi. Wajahnya benar-benar merona hebat.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala melihat raksi cucunya, "Kenapa? Memangnya aku salah bicara?"

Namun bukannya Kyuubi yang menjawab. Malah seluruh keluarganya yang langsung menyetujui usul Tsunade. Kyuubi langsung mengerang. Tak percaya keluarganya begitu sangat abnormal.

"Jadi Kyuu, apa kau benar-benar ingin bersamaku?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

Kyuubi memandangnya tak percaya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela napas berat. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Keriput! Bahkan keluargaku pun membelamu. Dan sekarang kau masih menyuruhku menegaskan hal memalukan itu? Kau mau mati, hah?" jawab Kyuubi bersungut-sungut berusaha bersikap sesinis mungkin, kontras dengan wajah merah yang sudah seperti apel kesukaannya. Dalam hati benar-benar tak percaya bahwa akhirnya dia menyerah di depan seluruh keluarganya. Ini memalukan!

Itachi yang tak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya. Langsung menyambar tubuh Kyuubi dan memeluknya erat.

Kyuubi mendengus. Tak lama ia membalas pelukan Itachi, lalu tersenyum kecil. _Yah … setelah dipikir-pikir ini tidak buruk juga._

Itachi melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Kyuubi lembut karena rasa bahagianya. "Kau tahu, Kyuu? Hari ini adalah ulang tahun yang paling sempurna dalam hidupku. Terimakasih," ujarnya.

Kyuubi terkejut mengetahuinya, namun dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika Itachi langsung saja membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Ck, dalam hati Kyuubi menggerutu. Tidak adik, tidak kakak, dua-duanya tidak tahu malu!

Dan pemandangan itu di sambut meriah oleh para undangan. Hari itu semua orang ikut berbahagia menyaksikannya.

"Jadi kau sudah benar-benar merelakan mereka?" tanya Tsunade kemudian pada anaknya.

Tanpa menatap ibunya Minato, berkata, "Merelakan atau tidak, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya percaya pada keputusan mereka. Setidaknya aku bisa bernapas lega, karena ketika nanti mereka mengalami rintangan dalam hidup mereka masing-masing, ada yang bisa menopang mereka. Dulu kau pun juga berpikir seperti ini, 'kan Ibu?"

Tsunade mendengus, "Tapi aku lebih mempercayai Kushina daripada dirimu."

Minato terkekeh, dan tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Mata Minato menyipit sekilas melihat seseorang yang melambai padanya. Lalu sebuah seringai langsung terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Hei, Bu," panggil Minato pada Tsunade yang masih menyaksikkan kebersamaan cucu-cucunya.

Tsunade menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga menerima kebahagianmu?" tanya Minato, pandangannya masih terfokus pada pria yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

Kening Tsunade mengernyit, lalu ia mengikuti arah pandangan anaknya. Sontak saja ia langsung memekik kaget, ketika melihat seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya dan sejak dulu merupakan sahabatnya. Jiraiya.

"Astaga! Siapa yang mengundangnya?"

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ibunya itu. Lalu ia kembali menatap ketiga anak-anaknya yang kini sedang berdebat tak jelas. Senyum bahagia itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Minato kemudian menengadah menatap langit luas tanpa awan.

_Kau lihat itu Kushi-chan? Akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan kebahagian yang selama ini kau inginkan … selamat sayang._

.

::A::C::The Wedding::J::S::

.

Dua tahun kemudian

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah itu terkesan sangat buru-buru saat menapaki lorong rumah sakit yang kini sepi. Sedikit peluh menetes dari wajah pemilik Rasengan corp ini. Minato berjalan dengan terburu-buru hanya untuk mencapai sebuah kamar di rumah sakit _Konoha International Hospital_. Ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan yang sangat jelas. Sedikit merasa _de 'javu_ sebenarnya, karena bukan sekali ini dia mengalami kecemasan semacam ini. Namun bedanya, dulu ia berlari di lorong rumah sakit dengan diliputi kecemasan akibat kesedihan dan duka yang mendalam karena kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya. Tetapi sekarang kecemasan itu disertai dengan rasa haru yang membuncah.

Minato terus berjalan, hingga ia tiba di sebuah ruangan VIP di rumah sakit tersebut. Lalu ia berusaha sebentar menetralkan napasnya yang sedikit memburu, dan kemudian memasuki kamar tersebut. Tatapan Minato langsung saja terfokus pada sosok anaknya yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang dalam kamar tersebut. Minato juga dapat melihat menantunya sedang duduk di samping ranjang anaknya. Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan anaknya.

Minato mendekat dan menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang sejak tadi tatapannya terpaku pada Naruto. Tidak menyadari sedikit pun kehadirannya, seolah Naruto itu adalah pusat dunianya. Dan Minato tahu, bahwa hal itulah yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Minato.

Sasuke tersentak, kemudian menengadah pada Minato yang masih memandang Naruto. "Dia masih belum sadarkan diri, akibat pengaruh bius saat operasi tadi," jelas Sasuke

Minato mengangguk, kemudian dia beralih memandang Sasuke, "Sekarang biar aku yang menjaganya."

Sasuke langsung menggeleng, "Aku ingin menemaninya," tolaknya.

"Aku tahu kau mencemaskannya, tapi bukankah saat ini ada seseorang lagi yang membutuhkanmu?"

Sasuke terkesiap. _Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa dengan seseorang yang dimaksud Ayah mertuanya itu? _

Minato tersenyum, "Sudahlah, biar aku yang menjaga Naruto. Sebaiknya kau jemput dia, aku ingin melihatnya juga."

Sasuke akhirnya menuruti perkataan Minato, dia berdiri dan kemudian mendekatkan diri pada Naruto dan menunduk hanya untuk sekedar memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi Naruto. Namun baru saja dia hendak keluar, mendadak seseorang membuka pintu dan masuklah Kyuubi, Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori.

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan beruntun itulah yang langsung menyerang Sasuke, dan mendadak pandangannya di penuhi wajah Kyuubi, Deidara serta Sasori, dengan Kyuubi yang mengguncang tubuhnya. Sedangkan kakaknya sendiri hanya memasang raut datar dan melangkah masuk mendekati ranjang di mana Naruto terbaring.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Anak-anak, kalian tidak perlu sepanik itu. Sasuke baru saja mau menjemput keluarga baru kita, dan kalian menghalanginya," sahut Minato.

Kyuubi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ayahnya. Lalu ikut mendekati ranjang adiknya. Deidara dan Sasori langsung bernapas lega mendengarnya.

"Tapi, di mana Mikoto dan Fugaku?" tanya Minato. Kalau Tsunade sendiri memang tidak bisa datang dikarenakan acara liburannya dengan Jiraiya di luar negeri atau lebih tepat disebut _Honey moon_.

"Ibu dan Ayah sedang melakukan perjalanan dinas ke luar kota, dia bilang akan segera pulang secepatnya," jawab Itachi.

"Oh, begitukah?" ujar Minato mengerti, dan kembali ia menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung. "Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tegurnya.

Sasuke tersentak. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Adikmu jadi bodoh, tuh," celetuk Kyuubi pada Itachi, mengomentari tingkah Sasuke yang seperti orang linglung.

"Hn, sepertinya dia masih _shock_," sahut Itachi membenarkan.

"Yah … mau bagaimana lagi, ini bukan suatu hal yang wajar sih, tidak setiap hari bukan melihat seorang laki-laki melahirkan?" timpal Deidara. Yang di setujui oleh yang lainnya.

Memang benar sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu Naruto telah melakukan operasi sesar guna untuk melahirkan anaknya. Dan Sasuke-lah yang senantiasa menjaga Naruto saat itu. Tentu saja.

Minato kemudian mengusap lembut rambut Naruto. "Dia benar-benar sudah berjuang keras," ujarnya. Semua ikut memandang wajah damai Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba terjadi pergerakan pada tubuh Naruto, menandakan reaksi obat bius pasca operasi yang telah hilang.

Naruto membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali hingga kesadarannya mulai penuh. Naruto terdiam beberapa detik, dan kemudian tersentak kaget seraya membuka selimut yang di gunakannya untuk melihat keadaan tubuhnya. Hal itu juga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya sedikit kaget karena reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato.

Naruto langsung menoleh pada Ayahnya, seketika ia masih merasakan pening di kepalanya, efek dari obat bius ternyata belum hilang sepenuhnya dan wajahnya meringis merasakan sakit di daerah perutnya.

"Naru?" tegur Deidara. Semua orang di sekitarnya memandangnya cemas.

Sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan ia menatap satu persatu keluarganya yang dia sendiri tadi tidak sadari keberadaan mereka. "Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto menenangkan. Lalu ia terfokus pada ayahnya, "Ayah, apa dia …"

"… Dia baik-baik saja anakku, kau tidak perlu khawatir," potong Minato yang langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud anaknya itu. Naruto langsung bernapas lega mendengarnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka memunculkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke, Kabuto, dan seorang suster rumah sakit. Dalam gendongan suster tersebut terdapat sesosok bayi mungil.

"Apakah itu dia?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

Kabuto ikut tersenyum senang, "Putri yang sangat cantik, kau benar-benar hebat Naruto," pujinya dan menyuruh Suster itu menyerahkan bayi mungil dalam dekapannya pada Naruto. Awalnya Naruto sedikit takut, karena ia memang tidak pernah menggendong seorang bayi sebelumnya, namun sang suster meyakinkannya. Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan dirinya menggendong malaikat kecilnya walau terlihat sangat kaku.

Entah bagaimana Naruto dapat menggambarkan perasaannya, ketika dia bisa merasakan janin yang selama ini berada di dalam perutnya kini berada di tangannya. Air mata haru itu langsung saja menetes ketika dia melihat bagaimana rupa putri kecilnya. Tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat sangat rapuh, membuat Naruto langsung ingin melindunginya. Lalu kulitnya yang masih berwarna kemerah-merahan, dan juga surai pirang yang melekat di kepalanya yang terasa begitu lembut. Dia begitu sempurna.

"Cantik …" gumam Naruto sambil membelai lembut wajah bayi mungilnya. Naruto tersenyum ketika putri kecilnya itu menggeliat dalam pelukkannya, seolah ingin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Naruto.

Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto dan kemudian berbisik di telinganya, "Terimakasih atas keajaiban yang kau berikan pada kami."

Naruto tertegun sesaat, lalu ia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "Bukan padaku kau berterimakasih, tapi kita harus berterimaksih pada _Kami-Sama_ yang membiarkan aku memiliki keajaiban ini."

"Ya, kau benar," ujar Sasuke dan kemudian memberikan satu kecupan kecil di bibir Naruto, "dan tentu saja dirimu, yang mempertahankannya."

"Hei! Lihat!" seru Kyuubi tiba-tiba menunjuk pada keluarga baru mereka.

Semua orang langsung terpana seketika, saat bayi mungil dalam gendongan Naruto membuka matanya walau dia masih belum bisa melihat.

"Ibu …." ujar Deidara tanpa sadar, dia memandang bayi kecil itu tak percaya.

Minato mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas, ia kemudian menyentuh lembut wajah cucunya. Rasanya Minato tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Cucunya, anak yang menurut mereka sebagai keajaiban tak tergantikan itu, kini memiliki mata dari wanita yang dicintainya. Bola mata yang terlihat teduh sewarna zamrud di lautan lepas.

"Kushina," lirih Minato berkaca-kaca. Dia seolah merasakan istrinya kembali hidup dalam diri cucunya.

"Sepertinya dia merasakan kebahagian kita, lihatlah senyumnya itu." Itachi menatap sang bayi mungil menampilkan sebuah senyum yang menurut Itachi sangat manis. "Seperti benar-benar ingin membuat kita semua jatuh cinta padanya," tambahnya lagi dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Bukankah itu sifat alamiah seorang bayi? Mereka itu berbahaya, membuat kita jatuh cinta sebelum kita menyadari apa yang terjadi," tanggap Sasori pada Itachi.

Sejenak mereka hanya memandangi malaikat kecil yang kini hadir di keluarga mereka.

"Jadi, siapa nama bayi ini?" tanya Kyuubi kemudian.

"Siapa?" ulang Naruto dan kemudian ia menatap Sasuke, memberi kuasa penuh padanya untuk menamai anak mereka. Senyum lembut langsung terukir di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi anaknya.

"_Her smile is our happiness too, right? Our Shina …." _

.

.

::OWARI::

.

.

* * *

Yup! Kali ini bener-bener Tamat, akhirnya… \(^0^)/

Thank's a lot untuk kalian semua yang udah mengapresiasi fic ini. m(_ _)m Para Reviewer, yang udah fave ato alert dan juga Silent readers sekalian *bungkuk dalem-dalem*

Pokoknya Ren hanya bisa ngucapin terimakasih…^^ dan maaf untuk apapun kekurangan fic ini ^_^

Okelah kalau begitu, yang ingin meninggalkan pesan dan kesan kalian, puas atau tidaknya silahkan pilih kotak review di bawah…

Bye-Bye~ *lambai-Lambai*


End file.
